


Mononoke Island

by Pokeluv101



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Demons had long ago been driven to an island where they stayed in fear and no human dare enter. After Crystal's sister was kidnapped and taken to the island, Crystal went to rescue her but found herself in the arms of the fox demon, Gold. He decides to protect Crystal and help her find her sister.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to the orphanage for a little bit," Crystal called out to her sister but she doubted that Lyra heard her as she was concentrated in sewing the scales over the flower pattern of a kimono, trying to make them blend together as best as she could. She smiled widely when she finished her task and Crystal found herself curious so leaned over Lyra's shoulder.

While Lyra was a very talented at making weapons and armor, Crystal knew that Lyra had little skill with actual fighting. At the moment she was working on turning a komon style kimono into subtle armour for Crystal's next mission. Lyra picked up a hakama lying beside her and held it up to Crystal, "This should let you move more freely if I make it more form fitting. When will you leave for your next mission?"

Lyra whispered her last sentence since Crystal was one of the few female ninja in their village. Lyra would always worry over her sister even though she knew her Crystal was a skilled ninja. She had earned the name Capturer among their small group due to her skill to catch demons without fail. Crystal smiled and assured her sister, "I'll be alright. If anything happen, I know we'll protect each other."

Lyra nodded but her smile was still forced. "I just wished that I could do more to help than make all these weapons. Oh that reminds me, I need to check on your ankle brace when you get home. I think I found a lighter material that is just as strong. Also, I was thinking of adding a chain to the heel instead of a blade to use as a weapon. I hope they'll help you on your mission."

"I'm sure they will," Crystal assured her sister as she left their home. Her feet made an imprint in the snow but she hardly felt the cold as she walked through the village to the orphanage. She thought to her next mission and went over everything she would need.

She stopped walking, her heart stopping when she saw that the soft snow had darkened. She caught a snowflake in her hand and realized that it was in fact ash. Her heart stopped at their hot touch and she looked up to the sky to a rainbow cross the sky. But the beautiful image was tainted by the phoenix leading the array of colours.

"Lyra!" Crystal ran back to her home, following the thickening ashes. The ashes mixed with the snow until the world was black and white before her. The only thing guiding her was the intense heat she knew was reminiscent of the phoenix's flight. Why was a phoenix attacking the village?

She stepped back when fire erupted in front of her and she held her sleeves over her nose to keep herself from breathing in the smoke. To her horror, her home was engulfed in fire. Her mind was filled with worry for her sister so she forgot her own safety as she tried to push open the paper door. She only accomplished in burning her hands as another eruption of fire pushed her back into the snow.

She looked up to see the phoenix burst through the roof, with an unconscious Lyra in its claw. She did her best to follow it but she knew that she would be too slow. Cursing her inability as a human, she quickly climbed onto the roof so she could chase it. She called out to Lyra but she had to stop when the phoenix flew over the ocean and Crystal knew its destination though she dreaded the thought of it.

Mononoke Island.

* * *

"Please allow me to travel to Mononoke Island!" Crystal begged on her knees to her shogun. She knew she was asking the man to send her to her own death and in turn avoiding her upcoming mission but at the moment Crystal didn't care. "I know the risks but I accept them so let me go rescue my sister!"

"You know we cannot let you do that," one of the advisers told her and Crystal's hands tightened into fists. "No human is permitted to go to Mononoke Island, it is simply too dangerous for a human such as us and more so for a woman like you. What you ask if impossible. You are a skilled ninja but you cannot possibly brave all the demons sealed there so our answer is no."

"My answer is yes," Another voice came and Crystal looked up to see a priestess step out from behind a paper door, flanked by two samurai. Everyone was quick to bow to her and Crystal followed suit, recognizing the woman immediately as the priestess Platina.

Everyone knew of the priestess and her powerful family legacy. She was very powerful and intelligent so none dared to oppose her. She walked with a regal grace and stopped in front of Crystal, placing her staff on her shoulder to signal for her to stand.

"As memory serves me, there has been one human woman that survived the dangers of Mononoke Island." Platina words were directed to the advisors but she studied Crystal's unwavering eyes as she spoke. "It was by Priestess Yellow's hands that we do not need to fear demons anymore. I do not see how being a woman makes us any less capable. On the other hand, we are all aware of the dangers Mononoke Island holds so I will not advise you going on this journey alone."

"Thank you!" Crystal wanted to hug the woman but knew that it was it was improper. She was already thinking of all the people she could ask for help. She stopped when Platina shook her head.

"I want to see your sister return safe since she is a friend and her talent for creating weapons is valuable to our village, but there is more. That phoenix has been sealed on the island for some time now and there has been no sign of the seal weakening so I am worried how it came to our village. If I allow you to go to Mononoke Island, you must promise me to investigate the seal placed on the island."

"Of course I will take on the task but I have no knowledge on seals," Crystal told the priestess.

"I know that already so I have chosen a guide for you. I will send a message to the priestess, Yellow, and ask her to help you on your journey." Platina told her. Crystal gawked at the thought of meeting the powerful priestess but Platina's steady eyes didn't leave room for argument. "We are all in agreement?"

Platina addressed her question to the men behind her, daring them to refute her decision. She smiled inwardly at their blank stares but didn't flaunt her victory. Gently tapping her staff against the polished floor, she called an end to the meeting and turned from the group with her two guards following her. She stopped at the paper door though and turned to Crystal.

"I wish you a safe voyage but not even I know if that would be enough to promise your return." Her back was to Crystal so she couldn't see Platina's expression. "Never underestimate the unknown of Mononoke Island, for nothing is as it seems in the dark. Place trust in your instincts, not your fear and never leave your friends. I know how lonely it could without them so I sympathises with worry over your sister."

The dark haired guard next to her placed his hand over hers and whispered something to her which made her smile softly. The blond guard next to her nudged the priestess into the guard and teased them. His action made the first guard blush and step away from them, apologizing to the priestess but his apology didn't seem needed as she continued to smile at him.

Crystal noted that the trio seemed extremely close but turned her thoughts to Mononoke Island. She would rescue her sister and stop whatever danger was brewing on the island.

* * *

Crystal waited at the docks for the priestess to arrive and wondered what she would be like. She knew the story of Mononoke Island's creation well for it was told often to warn children from venturing to the dangerous island. There was once a powerful Dragon Lord that threatened the village and none were able to challenge him.

None, except the Priestess Yellow. It was said that she was powerful enough to control three demons. With their help they defeated the Dragon Lord and sealed him and his followers on the island. Other demons had been capture and brought to the island when they proved to be a danger to the village. Because of the danger, the demons processed, the priestess and the three demons stayed on the island as its guardians to ensure that none escaped.

 _What would a woman capable of all that be like?_  Crystal wondered. Crystal knew that the priestess was extremely late at least and sighed heavily. She scanned the dock but there were only few people at the moment. There was a young boy fishing on the edge of the dock, though from his snoring Crystal would say that he was sleeping. A blanket covering most of his tiny body and a straw hat hid his hair. Other fishermen were there as well but they were all on boats.

Crystal watched the water ripple and crash against the dock, trying to draw her thoughts away from her sister since she knew it would only cause her to worry more. Where was the priestess? Lyra could be anywhere while she waited for the woman to arrive. The sea mirrored her darkening mood and the water turned black but it was clear that it wasn't Crystal doing.

Crystal saw the change in the water and knew that it was the work of a demon. She swore and screamed out into the sea for the fishermen to return to land but it was too late as tentacles reached out of the water. A phoenix had only attacked yesterday and now an ayakashi, a serpent demon, was attacking them? How much control had been lost on the island for such powerful demons to make it to the mainland?

Crystal's talent did not lie in throwing weapons and drawing the demon's attention to her would endanger the village. She cursed her inability to help the fishermen out at sea. Without Crystal's taunting, the ayakashi turned its gaze to her and she prepared for a battle. It didn't attack her though, turning to the sleeping fisherman instead.

"Watch out!" Crystal called out to him but the boy didn't seem to wake. She ran to the boy's rescue just as he woke and tilted a look to the demon trying to drag him under but his panic only seem to last for a moment before his soft face became stern. Crystal called out to him, "Just wait I'll get you free-"

Crystal stopped when the boy's blanket and hat flew away and the boy was revealed to be a woman with long blonde hair, tied back from her face. She drew a bow that was placed securely over her shoulder and waved her fingers. A gentle noise caught Crystal's attention and she saw a quiver full of arrows sitting where the boy- woman sat before.

One of the arrows flew from the quiver to the woman. She took little time nocking the arrow and aiming it at the ayakashi. Crystal watched the woman's arrow found its mark in the demon's neck but death didn't seem be the woman's intent as her action only succeeded in loosening the serpent's grip. The woman went flying but not even that seem to faze her as she whistled.

The sound of trampling feet was the only warning Crystal was giving as she was almost killed under a demon's feet. She stepped aside to see a strange three headed bird leap forward to catch the woman and taking her back to the dock. The ayakashi seem to recognize her now and bowed its head to her as she placed a hand over its wound.

"You must be more careful," She whispered to the demon as she lifted her hand, revealing the ayakashi wound to be completely healed. "I know you did not mean to cause harm but this habit of become entangled with ships is dangerous. Now return to the waters around Mononoke Island before more people are harmed."

Crystal was completely shocked when the serpent nodded and returned to the water without further complaint. The woman turned to her then and Crystal knew from her clothes that she was a priestess. The woman urged the three headed demon to her and Crystal barely had any time to react before the woman took her hand, lifting her onto the creature.

After retrieving her quiver as well, the woman turned the creature to the sea and Crystal screamed for her to stop. Her words did nothing for the demon continued on its path until it jumped into the ocean and ran across its surface as if it were land. The woman pulled something from her bag and held a sketch to Crystal. "You're just as Platina described. I was told to come and help you find your sister."

"You're the priestess Yellow?" Crystal asked and the woman nodded with a wide grin saying that it had been so long since she spoke without another human. Though the woman was soft spoken, her face became serious when Crystal asked. "Was that the power you used to capture the three demons and defeat the Dragon Lord?"

"Three demons? Oh that silly legend," Yellow sighed but couldn't blame Crystal for misinterpreting since Yellow had little time to correct the misconception with her duties on the island. "I assure you that the 'demons' you speak of are my friend and I am grateful for their help in defeating Lance. They are very kind and want to protect us humans."

Crystal couldn't help but think back to all the demons she had fought and doubted Yellow's words slightly. "I just hope that they'll help us find my sister soon. I don't know your friends but I do know demons. Those demons weren't sent to Mononoke Island without a reason. They were sent there because they're dangerous and they have attacked numerous villages."

Yellow nodded in agreement at that, "You don't need to worry about your sister. In fact I already asked one of the guardians to rescue her already. From your Platina's description of the creature, we already know where she is being kept. Blue already agreed to save her and shelter her until we arrive. In fact, I'm sure she would be waiting for us when we arrive."

"That's good," Crystal placed a hand over her worried heart and assured herself that her sister was strong. The priestess would not lie either and she would only have to have faith that the demon would rescue her sister. Dear God, she was putting her faith in demons! But at the moment, she had no choice since saving her sister came first.

* * *

Lyra shivered from the cold as she raked her nails over the chains at her feet, trying to loosen the bolts enough to free herself. She had woken up in the damp cell and despite her confusion she tried to find a way to escape. From the tiny window, she was able to see that she was rather high up and even if she was free of the chains, escape was still far.

She let out a little cheer when a large nail loosened enough for her to turn it free. There were three more nails but at least this was a start and she had some kind of weapon to use as the nail was rather large. She touched the large pin in her hair but didn't want to use such a beautiful ornament as a weapon since it was a present from her sister.

Her heart panged at the thought of how worried her sister must be. She knew that Crystal would most likely come after her but refused to do nothing but wait in a tower. She might be train to fight but she considered herself smart enough to escape on her own.

Lyra heard the heavy door creak open and quickly hide the nail in the folds of her kimono. She tried to put a brave face over her fear but failed when she saw a masked demon enter the room. She had never stepped outside her village before, let alone faced a demon but she could sense the power and hatred emitting from him. He raised a hand and she flinched in fear but nothing came.

She opened her eyes and saw that he had threw an assortment of random objects in front of her. She was confused at them and the demon explained. "Word of your talent has travelled far, such that it reached Mononoke Island. I want you to make a weapon for me powerful enough to capture time itself."

"You can't just threw objects at me and expect me to make you a weapon in seconds. I don't even have my tools." Lyra argued but the man tilted an angry glare at her, as if he hadn't expected her to argue. She screamed when ice spiked through the ground, almost stabbing her.

Silver watched the little human from his hiding place in the rafters. She argued with the masked demon despite her body quivering like a leaf in the wind. His sister had given him the duty of rescuing the woman but Silver didn't see why he was a better fit than her. The only explanation he could come up with was that he, as a tengu, could fly.

If anyone other than his sister had ordered him to do so, he would've ignored them. He didn't want to return to this cell but this was a favour for his sister so he would put up with protecting a human. He looked back to her as she turned her head, the light catching her just the right way, and he fell in love.

He fell in love with her hairpin.

It was the largest, silliest thing he ever seen but he loved it. When the light caught it, thousands of colours reflected off its coloured jewels such that it held the tengu in him entranced. He wanted nothing more than to take it and store it away but he knew that if he moved, the masked demon would sense him.

It felt like an eternity, waiting for the man to leave. Silver was able to keep his impatient from clouding his judgement as he watched the pair argue below. Once the man left, Silver dropped from the rafters and landed before her, feathers drifting around her as he did so. He saw the fear in her large brown eyes and covered her mouth before she could scream.

"I am not going to hurt you." He knew his yokai form was most likely the cause of her fear so transformed back to his human form even though he knew he wouldn't be able to use his full power. At least in his human form, he wouldn't scare her. "I'm here to rescue you as requested by your sister, Crystal. Now don't scream or that demon will come back and I'm not powerful enough to defeat him."

Lyra's heart leapt when he mentioned her sister name. Surely he would help her and she trusted him despite his strange features. His face was an angry red colour in contrast to his black wings. His beak was so long that it threatened to take out her eye. He placed a hand over her ankle and ice grew over the chains, weakening them to the point he could break them without much effort.

"I expect payment," He told her as he lifted her into his arms and her heart dropped. What could that man mean? He didn't answer her question and ice engulfed the wall until it shattered, allowing them to escape. She tried to hold in a scream as he jumped from the tower and started to fly though the sky. She buried her face in his shoulder and the only comfort she had was when he pressed a hand over hers.

"I promised my sister that I will protect you and take you to safety." He told her, hoping to keep her from falling into hysterics. He placed a hand over her pin but found that it drifted down to the strand of hair keeping it in place. He was distracted by the diamonds he didn't sense another ice demon following them.

"Look out!" The woman screamed into his ear and he swore at the ringing it caused. He tried to dodge the bird's attack but it nicked his wing, sending them crashing to the ground.

* * *

"We're here," Yellow pulled the strange bird to a stop and dismounted easily. Crystal did so as well but noted that demons were watching them with interest. Her hands tightened on the knife hidden in her sleeve but Yellow didn't seem as concerned as she waved to one of the demons stepping forward. Crystal had to stare up at the large dinosaur made of leaves but Yellow didn't seem to fear it.

"Red, this is Crystal." She introduced and Crystal noted that she wasn't afraid of the demon. In fact she seemed rather at ease with the demon as she pet its head. Yellow sneaked a glance at one of the leaves that moved slightly and gave it a shy smile.

Red closed the leaf he hid behind. He knew he would have to wait for the woman to leave if he wanted to speak with Yellow in his human form. Yellow was the only human he ever showed his true form to since he and his people had distrusted humans ever since one broke their age old tradition.

He had long ago developed the habit of creating a structure from leaves and vine that resembled a demon. It was to hide the fact that he was a koro-pok-guru while still being able to fight along humans. While he trusted Yellow and didn't want to see any human hurt, he couldn't forget the past and their betrayal.

"Where are the others?" Yellow asked him and he told her that they were busy with some demons rebelling at the moment. He reminded her that their friends were strong so she shouldn't worry. Even with his assurance, she climbed onto the dinosaur. "I don't know why the demons are suddenly becoming so agitated lately. We must go and help them. Come Crystal, you can help us fight."

Red saw how reluctant Crystal was to climb onto the demon like structure so maneuvered a vine to lift her onto a leaf. He kept a vine around Yellow's waist so she wouldn't fall as he moved the vines and leaves, creating the illusion of a grass demon running.

"Will you be able to fight?" Red asked Crystal as he studied her strange clothing. The long sleeves of her kimono would obstruct her ability to throw weapons and fight. Crystal could read his thoughts, echoed by many people before him.

"I don't fight the same as other ninjas but I assure you that I am a skilled fighter," Crystal told him. She brushed her hand over her ankle brace, specially made by Lyra after Crystal had broken both of her arms on a mission. Lyra stated that Crystal should still be able to fight with her kicks and made the brace for her. After months of training with the heavy weapon, she became more accustomed to with it.

"Even if you are strong, we'll protect you and your sister." Yellow spoke for both her and Red who was still concerned about the increasing number of demons rebelling. He didn't speak his worry to Yellow though, concentrating of moving to where he could sense his friends battling.

Yellow could sense a battle as well and stood on a leaf. She nocked an arrow and aimed into the dense forest. She concentrated her spiritual energy before letting the arrow fly, her power taking out most of the forest to clear a path for Red. He in turn moved faster to follow closely after the arrow, healing the forest as he ran.

Crystal was amazed at how the arrow moved and how it turned slightly until they reached a clearing that was in complete chaos. Yellow's arrow found its mark in a demon's back but it didn't kill him, putting him to sleep instead. Yellow jumped forward, pulling the arrow from the demon and used it as a weapon against the advancing demons. She ducked under its arm and nicked him with the arrow head.

"It's about time you arrived!" One of the demons screamed to them and Crystal could only guess that he was a guardian of the island as well. To her horror, he was a raging dragon, fire erupting from his claws as he brought it down on another demon. He tilted a disinterested look to Crystal, "You brought a human? I don't need the help of a human to defeat these demons."

"A human?" One of the demons turned its gaze to Crystal and she got into a fighting stance. It rushed at her but Crystal didn't flinch as she stepped out of its deadly path. She brought her feet down on the demon, the weight of her ankle brace adding power to her kick. She didn't miss a beat as she turned her body, kicking him away.

"It's because of you that we are trapped here!" Another demon screamed and the rest followed his anger. A variety of elements rushed towards her but none was able to touch her as she dodged them effortlessly. She jumped into the air to dodge a pillar of earth but that left her open for another attack. A whip of ice caught her feet and she couldn't escape its grasp.

She expected the demon to slam her to the ground and braced herself for the impact. Instead, she felt a soft fire engulfed her, freeing her from the ice at the same time she felt someone catch her. He skidded to a stop and pulled out his katana in one fluid motion. He placed her on the ground gently as he turned his crooked grin to the demons advancing them.

Crystal pushed herself to her feet and knew instinctively that the man was actually a kitsune. He gave her a smile over his shoulder, his amber eyes flashing with laughter despite the battle around them. "Welcome to our island, my name's Gold."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name's Gold." The fox demon said in front of her, spinning his katana between his fingers with ease. She didn't understand why his stance was so relaxed in battle. He barely gave the other demons a glance as he swung his katana, fire surrounding him as he moved. He smiled at her though, "I'm sorry for all the trouble these guys are giving you. After I deal with them, I'll take you back to the mainland."

He wasn't even in his yokai form yet he easily took down demon after demon. She thought back to the legends of the island and wondered about the man. He couldn't be a guardian of the island since the last demon was said to be a woman. She studied him again but with his fox tail and ears there was no denying that he was a kitsune. Why had a demon save her as he did? What was he planning?

"I'm not leaving until I save my sister." Crystal said with finality and jumped forward to fight the demons as well. The man's actions confused her but she couldn't let her guard down around demons like him.

Gold could tell that she was human and that made her presence on the island all the more strange. While most of the demons lived in peace on the island and enjoyed Yellow's company, others were very vocal in their hatred towards human. But it seemed like the rebelling demons were gaining momentum.

Gold didn't usually bother with the war brewing on the island but knew that if a human were to die on the island, his home could be threatened. Humans created the island and they could just as easily destroy it, leaving his friends without a home. Even though he knew Yellow would fight the emperor if it came to that, he also knew that she had very little say in the matter.

"Where the hell is Blue?" There are too many demons to fight and she said that she would return soon, yet she hadn't. Green knew that she wouldn't avoid a battle and the way she suddenly ran off before the demons came worried him. He created a vertex of fire around him to ward off the demons before flying into the sky to scan the area for her.

"Get out of the way!" Green saw Gold become engulfed in blue fire and cursed him for using such a powerful attack so recklessly. Red knew Gold's attack had the strength to take out the entire field so quickly went to protect Yellow. He made a flower grow around her. When he started to do the same for Crystal, he saw Gold lifting her over his shoulder.

"This woman is now under my protection. If any of you attack her again, I will see it as an attack on the kitsune clan." He told the demons over his shoulder. Crystal screamed for him to stop but he was already running from the battle field. Gold didn't know why the woman was fighting him when he was only trying to protect her so ran on, intent on returning her to the mainland.

"Stop you idiot!" Crystal knew that if she became separated from Yellow, her chances of finding her sister would become slim. She pulled a knife from its hiding place on her sleeve and stabbed his waist. She knew such a wound will do little to harm a demon but at least that was enough for him to loosen his grip on her. He winced in pain and scrambled to a stop, clutching the wound.

Crystal tethered herself on his shoulder and swung her body down until she was able to knee him in the stomach. He swore and stumbled back until he fell against a tree, his eyes wide in wonder. Crystal saw that they had already ran far from the battle such that she couldn't possibly make her way back to Yellow. "Of all the stupid things to happen-"

Gold watched the woman rage on as he used his fire to seal his wound. The only human he knew was Yellow so wondered if this woman was an exception or the norm for human woman behaviour. He didn't know why but her puffed cheeks made him laugh. He could tell she didn't seem to find humour in their situation from her tight frown.

He looked her over and would say that she was beautiful even if her face was flushed with anger. The cherry tint was a nice compliment to her navy hair. Her eyes were a softer blue than her hair, almost transparent to the colour of quartzes. Though she wasn't tall, he knew she was powerful from the say she moved during the battle.

"I guess I should take you back to the mainland now," Gold stood straighter and held out a hand to her. He found himself facing the blade of her knife and he held up his hand in defense. "I don't know why you're here but you need to leave before you get both of us in trouble. I don't want any trouble from you humans so I'll help you back. There should be a boat even if it's winter."

"I'm not leaving even if there was," Crystal didn't know how many times she had to repeat the fact to him before he would accept them. "I am going to save my sister!"

"Another human?" Gold groaned. He knew that the emperor would like nothing more than an excuse to massacre every demon on the island and two dead humans would be more than enough. "If I help you find your sister, would you leave this island immediately?"

Crystal didn't know how much she could trust the demon but at the moment she didn't have a choice. She looked back to the man, and noted that he was the first kitsune she saw with dark hair. His shaggy black hair couldn't hide his fox ears though. He must've felt her staring because he grinned at her, his tawny eyes sparkling. His black tail waved at her but her eyes were drawn to the pearl around his neck.

"My name is Crystal," She held her hand out to Gold when she decided that it was safe to trust to man. Every demon had their weakness and his was that pearl. Trying to hide her thoughts from him, she went on. "My sister's name is Lyra and she was taken by a phoenix. Yellow was supposed to take me to her but as you see, that doesn't seem to be an option anymore."

"We could always go and see Ruby," Gold suggested even though he knew she wasn't familiar with the man and Crystal groaned at the thought of seeing more demons.

* * *

Lyra held her breath, hearing the beating wings of the ice birds flying above. After they had crashed into the ground, the demon had pulled her into the bushes to keep them hidden. But what made her heart beat faster was the tengu holding her against his chest. She knew he was only trying to keep her hidden from the demon chasing them but she had never been held by a man the way he was doing currently.

She felt him relax above her and he loosened his grip. "He went back to the tower."

When she moved to look up at him, his beak nicked her slightly and she grimaced in pain. She rubbed the spot as he apologized, setting her away from him. To her surprise, he removed the red mask she didn't realize he was wearing. At first he was confused at why the woman was staring at him dumbfounded and her gaze quickly made him uncomfortable. "We need get to the guardian's meeting place quickly."

Lyra couldn't help staring at the man, so different from what she imagined demons to look like. He looked as any human would with the exception of his black wings. His eyes were cold steel but she couldn't see the evil in them. He was tall as well, such that she only reached his chin, but that didn't cause alarm in her either. Not even his oddly coloured auburn hair made her worry.

She forced herself to stop staring and bowed to him slightly. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Lyra. What's your name?"

"Silver," he answered her shortly as he cautiously moved his wings, pain shooting through him. He had fallen on his wing and knew that he couldn't fly in his condition. Though it hurt, he was able to endure it being a demon. He would have Yellow heal it once he reached their meeting place. "We'll have to walk."

Silver looked down at the light layer of know coating the ground and knew that he had to get her to safety before winter bared down on them in earnest. His black wings would only stand out among the upcoming snow, making them an easier target for demons. He didn't know how much the human could endure but her life came before her comfort.

"My wing is broken so I can't fly but it should only take a week for us to walk to the center of the island." Silver was already walking away without seeing if Lyra followed him. He didn't sense her behind him so called out to her. "Hurry up human, this island only gets more dangerous in the night."

"My name is Lyra," She corrected him as she ran to his side. Silver studied her over his shoulder and was once again drawn to the pin in her hair. While most women had flowers as hair ornament, her pin was a large pink bow which only intrigued him more. Her eyes widened when he stopped her and gently took it from her chestnut brown hair. "My pin!"

Silver didn't say a word as he tucked it into his kimono but she was more vocal as she firmly grabbed his sleeve. He didn't have sharp hearing like Gold but her yell did make him cover his ears. "Give it back! My sister bought me that pin so it belongs to me, you stupid crow."

"Stupid crow?" Silver couldn't believe that a human had dared to call him that and stopped. She continued to shock him as she hit him with her small fist. He tried to grab hold of her wrists but his foot slipped, sending them both into the snow. With little ability in fighting, Lyra's fists were clumsy when she tried to punch him. "I'll give it back to you if you just get off me!"

He said it more out of annoyance than pain but was still reluctance to return her pin. Blue had always said that his weakness for shiny things would lead him to trouble. Her soft brown eyes sparkled as she grabbed it from his hand and held it to her chest. She didn't realize she was still straddling him until he coughed and signaled for her to stand.

"I'm sorry!" She blushed and rushed to disentangle herself from him. She struggled to stand and straightened her kimono as she did so. She didn't understand why he wasn't affected by their improper position as she was. Lyra didn't understand demons but they couldn't be the heathens her sister had told her. Silver did save her after all.

To hide her discomfort, she placed her pin in her hair as best as she could without a mirror. Silver could see her hands shaking so took the pin from her. Before she could utter a protest, he had already secured it in her hair. "If you're going to take my treasure from me, you might as well take proper care of it."

"But it's my pin," Lyra puffed her cheeks. Silver didn't argue with that as his gaze lingered on the pin. Yes, he could fall in love with that pin. Forcing himself to ignore his base instinct, he turned back to the unmarked trail. He would take her back to her sister and ask for the pin as a reward.

* * *

"Why do demons insist on living in the strangest places?" Crystal stared up the steep cliff. Gold didn't give many details to where they were going except saying that Ruby would be able to find her sister. The demon, Ruby, lived within a cave at the top and she sighed at the prospect of climbing.

"Why do humans insist on living in strange buildings?" Gold answered her question without another question. "I think it's sweet the way he made a home for them in that cave there. That was where he met his wife and started their journey. They're the strangest couple I've ever met and I don't know how they've lasted this long. You'll like them. Prissy Boy has a weird fascination with human culture."

He had to jump when a blade came out of the tip of her slipper, thinking that she would use it on him. The two had done nothing but argue since they started on their journey but Gold knew that he was the cause for the majority of their arguments. She was just too easy to tease.

She didn't use the blade on him though, instead stabbing it into the face of the cliff so she could climb more easily. Gold admired the woman's determination and placed an arm around her waist to stop her from climbing any further. He didn't give her any warning before lifting her into his arms. "Let me help you there Crys."

"Gold!" This was the second time he lifted her since they first met and wonder if the man had any sense of propriety. Her heart dropped to her stomach when he jumped from branch to branch at an unhuman speed. She was dizzy when he finally stopped at the highest branch and she had to lean her forehead against his shoulder to keep herself from becoming sick.

Gold saw how pale she was and patted her head for comfort. He had to remind himself that she was human and waited until the colour returned to her face before jumping into the cave. Thousands of candles lit were already lit in the cave and a beautiful woman sat in the middle leaning over a crib. From the fiery feathers decorating the woman's kimono and hair, Crystal could tell she was a basan.

Before Gold could call out to the woman, her head came up and she turned to who she thought were intruders. Baring fangs, she stood protectively before the crib and breathed out fire towards them. The woman's fire was more powerful than his own so he couldn't control it. He could only protect Crystal by taking the blunt of the attack.

"Wait Saph," A man came running into the cave and stood between the two. The woman's attack stopped when she recognized Gold. The man whispered something to her that she replied with quick retort. He turned to them then, and Crystal wondered about the hat pulled over his right eye.

Gold wasn't unnerved by it though and waved to the man. "Hey Prissy Boy, how's fatherhood?"

"Very rewarding," Ruby answered with a smile. "But I'm sure that's not the question you truly want to ask. You're looking for the other human woman brought to this island, are you not? But then again it's redundant for me to ask such questions since I already know the answer, isn't it?"

"Stop showing off, Ruby. Are you going to tell us where Lyra is or not?" Gold rolled his eyes. He saw Crystal's brows join in confusion and explained, "Ruby's a hyakume."

Crystal nodded and became more relaxed. Hundred eyed demons, like Ruby, could see into the past and present. While more powerful hyakume could catch glimpses of the future as well, they weren't prone to battling. "So you can tell me where my sister is?"

"Yes but I won't," Ruby said with an easy smile which made Crystal's eyes flashed. "I'll tell you after you've had tea with us. We rarely get human company so I have so many questions to ask you. I'm sure Gold already told you that I'm fascinated by human culture. You create such beautiful art and clothes. I only wish that other demons will be more refined like us."

"Like us?" Crystal tried to keep a doubtful tone from clouding her voice. She couldn't afford to offend the only person able to help her find her sister. She looked around the cave again and saw that it was reminiscent of the palace and was actually livable. Ruby explained how he made some of the furniture while others were presents from Yellow.

"She's a kind woman for a human," Ruby stated and Sapphire nodded in agreement. Ruby led them to a small table and prepared some tea for them. "We're actually hoping that we can return to the mainland when Amethysts, our daughter, is older so she can experience human culture. I won't have her grow up to become a heathen on this island."

Crystal was shocked by his statement. No demon was allowed to leave the island and she could only imagine what the man did to become imprisoned on the island. Even as she found herself liking the couple, she had to remind herself that they were demons. She cast a glance to Gold beside her and wondered the reason he was on the island.

"Now that train of thought isn't fair to us," Ruby said and she wondered if he read her thoughts. He chuckled under his breath, "Sorry to pry into your mind but I couldn't help it. You'll find that not all of us are as we seem. We all have our reason for staying on Mononoke Island and not all for the reason you think. I'm sure Gold will explain it to you soon enough."

Gold was silent at Ruby's statement and stared out the cave instead of answering Crystal's questioning gaze. He only looked back to the table when Amethysts started to cry and he created a ball of fire for her to play with. "She's going to grow up to be powerful, I can tell."

"Of course she'll be strong." Sapphire stated proudly while Ruby frowned at the thought, saying that she would grow up to be beautiful. They two quickly started arguing but Gold didn't seem to notice as he continued to play with the infant. The three were nothing like the other demons she had fought.

"Can you tell me where my sister is?" Crystal interrupted their arguing. Her patient was at its limit since the three didn't seem to be concerned about Lyra in the slightest. She couldn't sit and have tea while her sister was alone on some strange island.

"Of course," Ruby nodded and placed his tea cup on the table. He raised one hand to his right eye and she thought that he was going to lift his hat. Instead, an eye opened on the back of his hand and its red iris began to glow. In reaction to that light, more eyes opened in the room around them. Sapphire and Gold didn't seem bothered by the eyes blinking down at them. The room was quiet when Ruby closed his eyes.

Ruby wavered slightly and Sapphire was quick to steady him. He smiled at her before addressing Crystal, "You're sister is safe. She is travelling with a friend, Silver, and they are to the large tree at the center of the island. The guardians are waiting for them there and Gold should be able to take you there."

"Thank you for your help," Crystal stood and bowed to them. She knew it was improper to leave so suddenly but she didn't want to waste any time finding Lyra. The friend Ruby spoke of must be one of the guardian Yellow sent to rescue Lyra so Crystal could only put her faith in them. "We need to leave now."

"I didn't get to finish my food," Gold complained as Crystal pulled him away and she wanted to throttle him. She knew that once she was given the opportunity, she would have him on his knees. He promised to help her but didn't seem to take it to heart.

Ruby opened his third eye and watched the pair reached the bottom before turning to the shadows near the back of the cave. A man stepped out of the shadows and the couple weren't surprise to see him. Ruby merely sipped his tea and asked him.

"What will come of our island, Wally?"

* * *

"We should rest here," Gold said much later that night. Even in the dim light, he could see Crystal begin to argue so spoke first. "It's getting late and you can't possibly think to hike through the night. It's going to take days to reach that tree so don't push yourself any more than you need to. Lyra can't be in that much danger with Silver watching over her. Rest for a little bit."

"Fine," Crystal sighed and looked around for the driest area to sleep. With the snow coating the ground and the lack of a blanket, she doubted that she would be able to sleep comfortably. Gold threw his robe over his head and when she pushed it over her eyes she saw that Gold had burned a section of the grass. He gestured for her to sleep on the crude bed he made for her.

"Thank you." She hesitantly sat on the area and found that it was still warm. She tried to return his robe but he shook his head, saying she could use it as a blanket tonight.

Crystal watched him close his eyes and lean against a tree. He continued to confuse her with his actions and she wondered who he truly was. He had saved her from demons and thought about her comfort by giving her his robe, something she didn't think a demon would do. He wanted her to leave the island but he hadn't told her why he was so determined to see her go.

The moonlight caught the single pearl hanging from his necklace. It was said that the pearl contained the fox demon's soul and if anyone was able to steal the pearl, the kitsune would become their servant. On the other hand, there was no end to a kitsune's rage when a person tried to steal their treasure so it proved to be a dangerous task. Even if she did succeed, the moment he got it back, he would certainly kill her.

Crystal knew that she couldn't trust a demon though. She held her breath as she watched him fall deeper into sleep. Trying to stay quiet, she eased herself in front of him and tried not to disturb him as she took the necklace. Her heart stopped when strands of her hair brushed against his nose and he began to wake.

"What are you doing?" He bared his fangs at her for the first time and she pulled sharply at the necklace, breaking the gold chain. Before he could grab her, she jumped back and held up the pearl threateningly. His eyes began to change, becoming an animalistic gold and for the first time she feared him. "Give me back my pearl! I already promised to help you find your sister so there's no reason for you to take it."

"And I am to believe the word of a demon?" She spit out the word as if it were a foul curse. "You demons have done nothing but cause destruction! I've seen everything you demons done. You took my sister, you've burned down villages and left children without parents. This is the only way I can trust you not to kill me. After you help me find my sister and I'm back on the mainland, I'll give Yellow your pearl."

"Mistrusting human!" Gold's words were equally hate filled. "You've done nothing but ensure our genocide! You  _humans_  paraded into our home to force us onto this island and orphaned  _demon_  children. Take a good look at yourself before you cast us as the demon!"

"Don't try to paint us the villain," Crystal shot back. "You were all brought to this island for a reason so I have good reason to distrust you."

"And what crime have I committed? You don't know anything about us demons or me." His voice was quiet when he challenged her. A thick silence surrounded them as fire raged in Gold's eyes. He was the first to turn away, muttering something beneath his breath as he moved to sleep again. As she watched him, Crystal couldn't help but remember Ruby's words.

What crime did Gold committed to be sent to this island?

* * *

Yellow watched the snow fall softly over the river, as she began to drift to sleep. Calming all of those demons had taken a lot of her energy so she was now resting by the river. She felt tiny hands pat her knee and she turned to see a tiny Red beside her, pulling several fish behind him. He took one and handed it to her, saying that she needed to eat.

"Thank you Red," She smiled at him. She knew that it was difficult for him to trust humans with the history of his people. He was still in his yokai and could fit in her hand which she thought was ironic since he was the strongest out of all the guardians. Red could stay in his yokai form for days which was almost unheard of. He transformed back into his human form and he stood over her now.

"Are you still worried about Crystal?" Red asked her once he saw her worried eyes. She nodded and he placed a supportive hand on her head, his fingers brushing against the two feathers in her ponytail. He assured her, "Gold will protect her so you don't need to worry. I trained him for some time and I can vouch for the man."

"I'm more worried about who will protect Gold from her," Yellow admitted with a shaky laugh. She looked up at the sound of flapping wings and saw Green flying towards them. From his grim expression, she knew that he wasn't able to find Crystal. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm more worried about that phoenix at the moment. Whoever broke the seal you placed on the phoenix must be powerful." Green reminded her of the threat. "You can't do anything until we have solid evidence of who the Masked Demon is and what he wants."

He picked up a fish and breathed fire over it. Green stopped when it started pouring, the rain quickly taking over the snow. The river began to overflow, threatening to flood the surrounding area and Red quickly pulled Green and Yellow away from the river bank. Behind them, the bushes shook and the three prepared for a battle that never came.

"Blue!" Green cried when he saw a woman step out of the bushes, clutching a gaping wound. She staggered as she tried to utter something but only succeeded in coughing up blood. He was beside her in moments and caught her before she collapsed on the ground. She was unconscious in his arms as he mumbled, "What happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she going to be alright?" Green asked Yellow as she healed Blue's wound. They had brought her back to their treehouse so Yellow could tend to her deep wounds. Rain poured around them and Green held an umbrella over their heads to keep them dry but that rain was a relief to Green. The rain, created by her power as an ame-onna, meant that she was still alive.

"What could've done this to her?" Yellow wondered as she dropped her hands to her side. She didn't have the spiritual energy to continue with the healing process despite how much she wanted to help her friend. Even though Blue was only a halfblooded demon, she was more powerful than most demons and helped Yellow defeat Lance.

At heart, Yellow felt guilty for asking Blue to stay on the island when she knew Blue wanted to find her human mother. The only thing lessening her guilt was that she was searching for Blue's parents whenever she could visit the mainland. After years of no news though, that seem to be a lost cause. Yellow studied her wounds again but couldn't identify what demon they came from.

"I don't see any sign of anyone coming," Red swung down from a vine and landed on Yellow's shoulder. It was unlikely that any demon would actually attack their treehouse but Red had insisted on keeping watch outside just in case. He stared down at Blue, "How is she?"

"Trying to sleep," Blue muttered and the three were leaning over her in moments. Blue opened her eyes but winced at the pain moving slightly caused. She felt as if her body had been torn in two and her hand went instinctively to the wound on her hip which only intensify the pain. She saw her friends leaning over her and groaned when she read the worry on their face.

"Give her some space," Green stepped back when the rain poured on them harder in response to her emotions. He knew that it was most likely despair that she would hide in any other situation. Yellow ignored him and gathered the last of her spiritual energy to give to Blue. Red quickly transformed back into his human form to gently force her into a chair to rest.

"She never knows when to quit, does she? Let's get rid of this depressing rain first," Blue said on a sigh. When she saw that Red was using his butterbur leaf to protect them from her rain she waved her hand and gathered the raindrops until it merely rained in her hands. Rain would always a part of an ame-onna's life but after some time, Blue had been able to control it with the excepting of stopping it.

"Who attacked you?" Green asked but that only caused Blue's brows to furrow once again. He could name many people who Blue had upset over the years but not one of them was powerful enough to cause such a wound on her. Judgment told him that this was no ordinary demon that attacked her. "Why did you run before the demons attack?"

"I could sense something happening to me brother," Blue sat up on the bed and turned the window. She placed her finger over its surface and raindrops trailed down the glass from her touch. "I shouldn't have asked him to fetch that human girl by himself."

"Silver is strong and he had escaped that tower once himself," Green reminded her.

"Of course I know that, I was there with him." Blue kept her gaze on the window even as she retorted, wondering where on the island Silver was. She pitied the human actually, being able to sympathise with her situation. Blue had been taken from her home as a child by the phoenix, as was her brother Silver. "I don't see why we can't just take him down."

"You know that we can't kill without evidence," Yellow chastised her which made Blue scowled. "We know that someone is controlling that phoenix and defeating him is more important. But that isn't the issue right now. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," Blue tightened her hand on the blanket on her lap. "I was running to my brother and as I was looking for him, that demon came at me. I don't recognize him as being one of the Masked Demon's followers. He was a shadow with no form and none of my attacks worked on him yet he had a blade that cut me. I was able to hold him off though and ran to the river."

Green nodded though his mind was racing, trying to identify the spirit that attacked her. There were many spirits and demons identified with shadows so he couldn't name it with such little information. He looked back to her as she stared out the window and knew where her thoughts led.

"Your brother will arrive shortly so you don't need to worry. He should arrive by this afternoon if he's flying and then we can question the human woman. She must have some information on the Masked Demon that we can use." Green tried to keep a level head but the lack of her teasing smile made him regret not going after her the moment she ran.

He didn't know how much he could've done but he hated to think that his friend had been attacked just moments after leaving his side. He always considered himself a level headed man but he also kept his few friends close. This solemn Blue was not the woman that irritated him to no bound.

"Well there's no use in just sitting here." Blue saw how quiet her friends were so stood, letting the blanket fall from her lap. Yellow frowned and pulled at her sleeve, saying that she needed to let her body heal more. Blue only waved the issue away, "Our body heals faster than you humans so don't worry. I'll be fine in an hour and then I'll go search the island for those rebelling demons."

"I already took care of them," Green told her with an even voice. He waited for Red and Yellow to leave before he went to stand next to her, staring out the window with her. "It's hard to hide things from a friend you've known for over a century. I know you're still worry about Silver."

"I thought we were friends with Red, rather than each other." Blue tapped her chin and Green opted to ignore her tilted grin, knowing better than to give into her teasing. "I was just that pesky demon that traveled with him for a time. You couldn't say half the things you thought of me without upsetting our dear friend Red. Our companionship came from that, I believe."

"Then I won't help you find your brother like I was planning to," Green easily retorted with an even voice. "Since we're not friends as you pointed out."

"You know you're my best friend!" Blue laughed, admitting that speaking with him was lifting her mood. Even with their banter though, she still worried for Silver. "It would be easier to find him you're your help anyways. If you're offering, I can only do the right thing and accept."

* * *

Silver wished that the bird's attack pierced his heart rather than merely injuring his wing. He knew the thought was idiotic and childish but the human woman was proving to be a test on his patients. She was slow and easily distracted by the most trivial things. Lyra was now scratching at a tree with the nail she took from the prison. To him, she was playing with the sticky sap of the tree.

"We need to go woman!" Silver tried to pull her away but she stayed stubbornly in place. They didn't have the time to stay with the Masked Demon after them, especially since he couldn't use his flight to escape anymore. He saw her take out a stick shaped as a "Y" he thought she picked up at random. With practised movements, she wrapped a thick strand of sap around two of the branches.

"My name is Lyra. I'll go if you freeze the sap. Don't turn it to ice though just make it cold enough that it's not sticky anymore." She told him and held out the stick to him. He sighed, hoping that she would cooperate with him more if he listened to her this time. Creating a cold breeze, he cooled the sap until she told him to stop. She pulled at it with her finger and found that it still stretched.

He still didn't understand why she smiled at such a weird contraption. She took a rock from the ground and placed it on the sap. She pulled on the sap until she felt it stretch to its limit and too late Silver realized that she had been making a crude slingshot. She released it with no target in mind but saw that the rock had hit Silver.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, seeing him rub his forehead. Feeling guilty, she quickly kissed the spot and smiled at him though a blush stained her cheeks, "A kiss to make it better."

Lyra knew that kissing a man, even innocently as she did, was improper so stepped back from him quickly. Her mother had always said that a kiss made everything better and Lyra didn't know how to ease the pain she caused. She wanted to change the topic away from the kiss so held up the slingshot with a shaky laugh, "At least we know it works."

Silver didn't voice his thoughts on the weapon. He watched her use it unsuccessfully against a tree. He could tell that it wasn't a fault in the weapon but the user. How could a weapon master create a weapon without knowledge of how to use it? He wondered why she was creating a weapon when he had already promised to protect her. Then again a demon's word meant little to a human.

"You are letting go much too early," Silver told her after watched her fifth pebble fall to the ground. He took the slingshot from her and demonstrated, "You need to pull the sap much more so the tension can become greater. You should also be keeping your arm straight as you aim at your target. After some practice, it should take you a shorter time to center your aim."

Silver coated the stick in a thick layer of ice so it wouldn't break easily before handing it back to her. After several more attempts, she hit her target. She cheered at the simple accomplishment and he couldn't help but wonder about her.

He knew that it was dangerous for them to stay so long so took her hand and pulled her away. She only stumbled for a moment before she regained her footing and was able to match his steps. She tucked her slingshot into her obi with her free hand. She was acutely aware of him holding her hand as he pulled her forward but he didn't seem to think much of it

"Thank you for teaching me Silver, now I can help you fight!" Her words surprised him and he stopped walking. She, a human, wanted to help a demon? He voiced that question and she turned her face down to the ground. "You saved me so it's only right if I help you whenever I can."

"It wasn't to be noble, I assure you." Her face came up sharply at his words. His back was to her as he walked and she wondered even more about the crow. He explained, "It was an order from my sister to save you and I'm certain that no one else could make me go back to that prison. I don't understand why he would take a human this time."

"You were trapped in that tower like me?" Lyra asked him with wide eyes, her curiosity peaked. Once again, he didn't answer her and instead continued walking. She had so many questions to ask him but it seemed like she was talking to a wall since every question she asked was met with silence. She stared at his wings and felt pity for him. He had the gift of flight yet was kept in a tower.

"Stop concerning yourself with me and concentrate on walking. We're wasting daylight." Silver told her when she tried to apologize for a past she didn't create. There was still so much she didn't know about him but that only made her more curious.

* * *

Red found Yellow sitting on a branch, looking over the island. She didn't seem to notice the coldness of the snow, lost in thought and worries. He knew that she was distracted when she didn't notice him come beside her. He called her name and when she turned to him, Yellow found her face inches from him. She flushed quickly and Red couldn't understand why she blushed so often around him.

Yellow motioned for him to sit next to her, as he was currently floating before her with his giant butterbur leaf shading them. It was rare to see him in his human form but she couldn't find herself complaining as he joined her on the branch. Together, they looked over the island. Red wanted to speak with her about the humans on the island but he found himself enjoying the silence instead.

"What is this island now?" Yellow asked him on a sigh. She thought back to the battle with Lance all those years ago. At that point, the island seemed like the perfect solution to the war between human and demons but it seemed to cause more hatred between the two races.

Red thought over her question for a moment. He knew what she wanted to hear and he knew what she wanted the island to be but he couldn't lie to her. "This island is whatever you want to see it as."

"Do you see it as a prison?" Yellow asked him softly and he was shocked she did. She had told him many times that he could leave her service since but he didn't. He wanted to stay by her side since he considered her and the guardians his family. "That's what Crystal called this island: a prison. I'm starting to think that Green was right when he said I couldn't change the feud between humans and demons."

"There aren't as many battles on the mainland as before, I hear." Red tried to lift her spirits and she smiled at his attempt. "A lot of the demons trust you and are happy. In fact, you're the only human we trust. You're the only human I know that tried to understand us."

"Because you showed me that demons weren't all evil," Yellow looked back on that day with a soft smile. She had only been a little girl when she first met him but the memory was still clear in her mind. It was long before the island was created and demons still walked among humans. She had seen life where humans and demons lived together in conflict and she couldn't say that it was any better than it was now.

She thought the island would stop demons and humans from fighting but it only sparked conflict between demons. For the first time Yellow wondered if she did the right thing.

* * *

Gold grumbled to himself as he walked through the snow, still irritated that the woman had stolen his pearl. Now his life was connected to hers so he couldn't take it back with force without risking his own life and she kept his pearl in her kimono so stealing it back in her sleep wasn't an option. He could only follow her and trust that she would keep her word.

At least she hadn't commanded him to do anything demeaning like having him to carry her. In fact, she hadn't given him a single demand since taking his pearl. Even as he was leading her to the guardian's treehouse, she was keeping a distance between them. He looked back to her, climbing up the uneven hill and held out a hand to her, trying to keep his claws hidden from her.

With a moment's hesitation, she placed her hand in his. The touch of his hand spread warmth through her and she didn't know if it was his demon powers or the fact that the snow's coldness had etched into her body. Even though her winter kimono was made of wool, it was little use against the extreme temperature meant for demons.

She pushed forward though, determined to save her sister. A part of her felt guilt for not protecting Lyra the moment she realized that there was a demon and that she hadn't taught Lyra to fight. She was a ninja yet she couldn't even protect her own sister and that made her failure all the more apparent.

Gold could sense her mood dampening and turned back to see that her steps had slowed. They had reached the top of the hill but Crystal could see that the large tree was still a distance away. Trying to lift her spirits, he tickled her nose with his tail and she reflexively grabbed it to stop him. He swore when she pulled sharply on his tail, unable to stop his next transformation.

Crystal gasped as smoke overtook Gold and tried to clear it by waving her free hand. When the smoke faded, she saw she was holding onto a tiny fox now. It didn't take her long before she realized that the gilded fox was in fact Gold. Pulling a kitsune's tail while in their human form forced them into a weak fox body. But Crystal had to admit that he was rather cute as he was now.

"Wat'cha do that for?" Gold climbed onto her shoulder and buried himself into her hair to keep himself warm from the snow. He found himself content on her shoulder, strangely lulled by her scent. He knew he would be able to transform back to his human form after an hour had passed but decided not to. If she was going to be his master, he might as well enjoy himself.

Crystal took him from her shoulder and cradled his small body in her arms. He turned in her arms and snuggled into her chest with a happy sigh. She saw through his action and held him at arm's length before dropping him. She couldn't help but feel gratified at his little cry when she did so. "Can you be serious for a minute? Transform back to your human form."

"As established before, you know little about us demons. I can't transform back since you,my master, forced me into this form. I don't get why you're mad since I'm going to be stuck in this form forever. I should still be able to guide you to the guardians but I can't promise to be any use in a battle now. In this form I'm as weak as a human." Gold exaggerated.

"Then this must be a wonderful improvement for you then," Crystal rolled her eyes sarcastically. Gold grumbled at the thought of anyone doubting his strength. He knew that his yokai form was powerful but knew that if he showed it to her, she would run scared. Even with her sharp words, he could see the doubt in her eyes. She must know the danger the island possessed and that no ordinary human could fight.

"C'mon Crys," Gold was tempted to brush his tail against her leg but knew that she would kick him if he did so. Instead, he continued through the heavy snow. If he had his pearl, his soul would be strong enough to resist the cold but it was quickly overtaking him until he couldn't force his chilled body to move. He heard Crystal sigh behind him as she lifted him into her arms once again.

"I knew you couldn't resist my adorableness for long," Gold said smugly as he took in her warmth. He knew that women were often taken by his cute fox form. Though Crystal wasn't smiling or cooing to him, in fact she was scowling at him as she asked him which direction the guardians were.

Crystal unconsciously scratched Gold's ears and he waved his tail happily in reaction. She noted that he behaved more like a dog than a fox. It felt as if she was holding a flame against her chest and didn't know why that was a comfort to her since she knew that heat was coming from a demon. At the moment he didn't look a demon though, just a gold fox.

"You know there's a way for you to transform me back. I'll be able return to my human form if you kiss me." Gold told her in a teasing tone. Crystal raised a brow at him and he had to fight to keep a grin from his face. It wasn't entirely a lie. Since she had his pearl, he could draw on its power by being closer to her.

"Try another lie. I can't kiss a fox anyways." Crystal sighed, wanting to drop him again. But she saw how weak he was in that form and how the snow had quickly became a threat to him. She did have his pearl and knew that he wasn't as powerful without it. She had only spent two days with the man yet she knew he enjoyed teasing her.

A fast approaching scent caught Gold's attention. He turned to their right and growled at the shadows. Crystal couldn't understand his behaviour as he jumped from her arms and breathed out fire randomly, hoping to catch the approaching demon. An hour hadn't passed yet so he couldn't transform to fight the demon but he vowed to protect Crystal.

"I can smell a powerful demon coming." Gold told her, knowing that her human senses weren't as sharp as his. To his surprise, Crystal quickly picked him up and began to run towards the giant tree in the distance. She was able to sense the demon now and knew that she couldn't possibly fight it and protect Gold at the same time. "What are you doing? I could've taken him on!"

"Don't be reckless Gold," She yelled at him. "You can't possibly fight when you're trapped in this form."

She turned back to see a something moving quickly beneath the snow and knew that it was a demon. She stomped on the ground with all her might and the snow jumped a feet in the air in reaction. Their attacker was revealed to be an ice bird. It had an advantage over her with its flight and was much was than she was at the moment. It didn't help that she had to protect Gold as he struggled out of her grasp.

"It is impossible for a human to hide on an island of demons," The bird snarled at her but his words only confused Crystal. She wasn't trying to hide from any of the demons and it seemed to be searching for her. "I will give you a chance to return to the Masked Demon with me now. If you continue to resist, you must face me in battle."

Gold doubled his effort to escape Crystal's hold so he could protect her. The demon was powerful and she couldn't possibly fight it, no matter how skilled she was, while holding him. He didn't know why the demon was after her but she was now his master and he would protect her with his life.

She took something out of her kimono and he saw that it was a little ball. Just as the bird rushed towards them, she kicked the ball. The ball hit the demon directly and thick oil exploded from it the moment it made contact. The oil slowed the bird enough that Crystal was able to kick the demon, knocking it into the snow. The spikes on the heel of her slipper caused more damage to the demon.

She saw that the bird move and prepared to attack once again. The wind became violent, picking up the snow and ice around them and Gold knew that she wouldn't be able to escape the blizzard the demon was creating. His now weak flamethrower couldn't withstand the cold either and a fireblitz would hurt her as well. His powers still hadn't returned either and wouldn't for several more minutes.

The bird rushed at them and Crystal jumped to the side to evade its attack. The snow covering the ground didn't provide the fiction needed to stop and she began to slide down the hill. Taking her dagger, she stabbed at the hill in an attempt to stop their fall but her numb hands were too clumsy. They tumbled down the hill until they fell into the river at the bottom.

Crystal gasped at the biting cold of the water and couldn't help but swallow water in her shock. She was soaked and knew that she couldn't stay in the water for much longer before death caught her. She tried to make her way out of the water but her body was quickly becoming numb, her vision blurring as well. Then a warmth spread through her body and soon it overcome her as she fell into its comfort.

* * *

The hissing and cracking of the fire woke Crystal from what she thought was death. She found that the biting cold she felt was gone and was now in a cave, kept warm by a large flame. Crystal expected to find Gold close by but he was nowhere to be seen. Quickly checking her wrist, she found that she still had his pearl which meant he wouldn't leave her without it.

She stood and found that the kimono she was wearing draped over her body was not hers.

"Gold!" The man in question flinched when he heard her scream. He was able to transform back and pull her out of the water but she was ice cold. He found a cave for them to hide in and used his fire to warm her. Gold made sure that she was safe before leaving the cave to find something for them to eat.

"Do you make a habit of watching naked men in the river?" Gold asked her with a grin when she stopped at the edge of the river, flushed from anger. He spoke before she could respond, "You look beautiful in my kimono but you might want to tighten it a little more."

"You scoundrel!" Crystal flushed as she pulled the kimono tighter around her body. He was standing waist deep in water but he didn't seem bother by its temperature. He lifted his katana to her and showed her the fish he had caught. He took one and ate it raw but she hesitated, "I can't eat that raw like you demons do. But more importantly, where are my clothes?"

"Don't worry about that Crys. I couldn't let you freeze in your wet clothes so I took them and hung them over the fire to dry," Gold's words were perfectly logical but laughter tainted his voice. Never before had she met a man that irritated her so easily. He held out a hand to her and offered, "Want to take a swim with me? The water feels great!"

Steam rose around him and she knew that he was using his fire to heat the water. She placed her hand on her hips and let out a heavy sigh. She still couldn't understand the man but when she looked back to him, he was staring at the sky. What was he thinking of?


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal slowly cooked her fish over the fire Gold made for them. They ate in silence as they waited for the rain to stop. She kept Gold in the corner of her eyes but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He bared his fangs as he ate his fish raw and she was reminded of how powerful he was. Though he was far from conventional, he wasn't like the other savage demons she had captured and brought to the island.

"I think your fish is burning," Gold pointed out and laughed at her shocked face as she put out the fire. She sighed to herself, hating that she had been so lost in thought that she didn't notice the fire. She took another fish and began the process of gutting it. Just as she was about to cook it over the fire again, Gold moved around the fire to sit next to her. He placed his hands over her and pulled her closer to him.

She was fully prepared for him to attack her but he didn't, instead he blew a soft fire over the fish until it was cooked. He had to laugh at her expression, wondering what she thought of him. After a cautious bite, she thanked him and he grinned down at her as he asked in a teasing voice. "Were you afraid?"

"You don't scare me," Crystal said in a low voice. "I have your pearl so you can't kill me and I already commanded you to not hurt me. Now, I also know that I can pull your tail to turn you into a powerless creature. In fact, the more time I spend with you, the more reason I find to fear you less."

"But that doesn't seem to make you trust me any more than you already do," Gold noted with a grimace as he stood. He shouldn't expect anything less from a human, her attitude towards his kind echoing his past experience with humans. He was certain that even after he reunited her with her sister, she would still view him as the villain and he wondered if that would every change.

"After we finish eating, we should continue on our journey." She ignored the pout Gold gave her. Crystal didn't think her words would offend him but there was no mistaking his rigid back as he returned to his side of the fire. All the stories she were told said that demons cared for nothing but destruction so her distrust of him shouldn't matter, let alone offend him.

"I'm worried about my sister and I want to find her quickly," Crystal told him when he suggested she rest. "The demon was after a human but I don't think that it was me. The only person I can think he's referring to is my sister so she must be in more danger than I first thought. I thought she was taken at random but I don't think that's the case anymore. I don't know why he took her but I won't let her get hurt."

"And she won't be hurt," Gold assured her though he doubted his words meant anything to her. "Ruby said that she's with Silver so I'm sure the only one in pain is him."

"You know the guardian escorting my sister!" Crystal's mind raced, thinking of how she could use this to her advantage. She didn't know why Gold didn't say so before but she forced herself to concentrate on rescuing her sister. "If you're familiar with his scent, you can find him easily. It'll be faster if we track him than going to the tree on the thin hope that they're already there and he hadn't hurt her."

"You can say whatever you want about me but don't you insult Silver," Gold told her in a hard voice. "He's been through a lot and I don't want to add human mistrust that list. He's my best friend and a great person so I won't have any saying anything less of him."

There was no mistaking the kinship behind his declaration and wonder about the demon with her sister. If Gold had so much to say about him, he couldn't be so bad. Tengu were seen as protective, though still destructive, demons. She was still curious about him, so asked Gold. "How did you meet him?"

"He stole my katana and I chased after him so I could bring him to justice." Gold said with a grin and Crystal's jaw dropped. With Gold's high praise, she couldn't believe that it was a crime that brought them together. He laughed at the memory himself, "He said he fell in love with how shiny it was. Green was going to arrest him but everything worked out in the end."

"And you wonder why we see you as heathens." Crystal mumbled beneath her breath but as he continued telling her stories of their adventures together, she found herself smiling. At that moment she could only hope that her sister was in good hands and focus on making her way to them. "Okay, you've made your case but I still want to see her. Tracking them with his scent will be quickest."

"He's probably flying so it'll be more difficult to find him," Gold told her and she frowned at what she thought was an excuse. "But I'll help you. I can't disobey an order from my master, can I? And when you and your sister can return to the mainland, I'll get my pearl back."

"My sister will be returning to the mainland but I also need to check on the seals placed on the island," Crystal explained how she was allowed to journey onto the island if she took on the task and made a report to Platina. "I'll give back your pearl after I've completed everything."

"This is getting way too complicated," Gold sighed. "First we need to save your sister, then we need to check on the seals and we also need to deal with the Masked Demon. I just wanted to help you back to the mainland and I get dragged into this. I remember when this island was peaceful…"

Crystal watched his eyes as his eyes drifted to the fire between them. The fire reflected in his tawny eyes and for a moment he was silent. He was deep in thought and it reminded her of how he had stared at the sky when she found him in the river. His nose twitched and he stared out the cave for a moment before going back to eating his fish raw.

"You should really cook that," Crystal told him. "Eating it raw can't be healthy for you."

"I'll try your fish if you feed it to me," Gold suggested half-heartedly. She rolled her eyes but held out a fish to him, careful to keep a distance between them as she sat next to him. His tail wagged as he took a large bite, "I haven't eaten human food for so long. Do you think that after this is all over, you can- Never mind, forget I said anything."

Crystal wondered what Gold was about to ask her. He told her about other human food he had eaten before and she wondered about his life before the island. Gold didn't give her many details about his past in his length description of food he ate. She wasn't given time to think about it when Gold sneaked another bite of her fish. "If you wanted more, you only need to ask me."

"Maybe you're not so bad for a human. Here, I'll trade some demon food for your human food. I should still have that candy Blue gave me." When she opened her mouth to protest, he quickly slipped the gummy candy into her mouth. It surprised her how sweet it was and Gold grinned proudly as she chewed it. "So, how does it taste?"

"It's sweet," Crystal admitted. She had always thought that demons only ate what they killed. Gold placed the bag of sweets into her hand and took a fish.

"Demons can create sweet things too." Gold looked out of the cave and saw that the moon was resting in the sky and had been for some time. He shrugged off his robe and threw it to her like he did the previous night, "It's getting late so you should rest. Humans get cold easier than kitsunes so you can use my robe again. We'll look for Silver and Lyra in the morning."

Gold was surprise when Crystal didn't argue. She wrapped herself in his robe that held his now familiar scent and she settled herself against the stone wall. He listened to her breathing, waiting for her to sleep. On the edge of sleep, she found herself asking him. "What were you going to ask me earlier when you were talking about the food you've eaten?"

"I was going to ask if after this is over you might bring me some more human food like dumplings. Then I remember that you probably say no anyways so didn't ask," Gold admitted as he watched her eyes become heavier.

"We'll see." Gold didn't know if she knew that he wondered if she was even aware she said it. When her breathing became even, he stared out the cave again. He took a fish and threw it near the entrance of the cave. He wasn't surprise when a hand reached out and caught it. He didn't need to see who the man was to know who he was.

"So did Ruby remember anything else?" Gold asked the inugami, Wally, as he stepped into the cave. He had sense the demon's presence long ago and knew that the grass demon could link his senses to the trees around him to find him. Gold trusted the man but knew that Crystal would not so waited for her to be asleep before he spoke with Wally. "Does he know what the Masked Demon wants yet?"

Wally shook his head and Sapphire was worried about Gold so had him check on him. It took a lot of energy for Ruby to use his power so they couldn't use it often. Gold knew that the wolf demon came for more than to simply check on him though Gold chose not to bring it up, saying instead: "Thank her for me. But I have a favour to ask of you too."

* * *

" _Fall down, fall down, falls the rain~_ " Blue sang softly as she walked through the field. Her steel umbrella kept her from safe from the rain falling around her. Demons ran to the shelter of their home when she walked by, avoiding her rain. She paid them no mind, concentrating on finding Silver instead. She wondered if he had found the Masked Demon's moving tower and if was able to save the woman yet.

The fact that the tower was in constant movement was the reason she and the guardians were having trouble defeating the Masked Demon. With Wally's unique ability to link his senses to the plants, they had been able to find it on occasions but they didn't have the physical power to invade the tower yet. With Silver's experience, he would be able to sneak into the tower but she still worried about him.

He still hadn't returned from the tower and she hoped that was because he was having trouble finding it. She didn't want to risk her brother's life by having him constantly sneak into the tower but she couldn't allow a human to die on the island either. If she wasn't busy with her other duties on the island, she would've gone in his place.

" _Here now_ ~" The lyrics fell from her lips, now second nature to her as continued to her task. Her soft singing couldn't be heard, drowned out by the rain. She closed the umbrella she had over her shoulder and let the water drench her. Slowly, she became transparent as she made the rain fell around her harder so that no demon could attack her.

She moved between the raindrops to the shrine that kept the phoenix sealed for years now. She hadn't visited the shrine before since she feared the memories that would haunt her if she did but she forced herself to do so today. Blue couldn't sense any spiritual energy lingering as she placed her hand over a now useless spell tag using her base senses. She couldn't sense any demonic presence lingering with her rain either. " _Here now, here the world shall end…_ "

She didn't stop the rain but she couldn't feel it pelting her anymore. She tilted her head up to see Green standing beside her, protecting both of them with an umbrella. He didn't say a word as he nodded to where Red and Yellow were standing, waiting for her. They also had umbrellas so she didn't sense them approaching through her rain.

 _Why do you always sing such a sad song?_  Green wondered to himself. Blue had always been an enthusiastic woman, something that edged between endearing and annoying to him, but she would sing that song from time to time. He always told himself that she would tell him when she wanted to but that didn't stop him from wondering. A part of him doubted she would ever be comfortable enough with him to explain the origin of the song to him.

"What's with that frown? My rain isn't that depressing," Blue smiled as she pinched his cheek. She danced around him and walked towards Red and Yellow. She hummed a much lighter tune as the rain slowed to a drizzle, allowing the sun to wash over her again. The sun's rays were refracted through her raindrops until it created the illusion of stars falling around her.

"Don't stare too long," Red caught his friend watching Blue and laughed at how Green's turned his head away, mumbling something beneath his breath. He patted Green's shoulder good naturedly but he dragon kept his stoic expression. "I don't see why everyone says that you two don't get along, you're helpless around her. I know you care for her a lot more than you'll admit."

"Please," Green crossed his arms. He couldn't fathom the fact that he was getting advice from a man as oblivious as Red. He was always focused on helping the island, he was often overlooked several things. "She's your friend so I can hardly be rude to her. Even you have to admit that I would hardly interact with a woman like her if you hadn't brought us together."

"People don't usually know what they want until they're given it and then losing it," Red mused with a trademark smile. Green reminded him that they needed to focus on finding the Masked Demon to avoid the issue of Blue. Red knew the dragon's pride was great so didn't push the issue anymore and turned back to Yellow who was waving to them. He just hoped his friend didn't need to lose her to realize his feelings.

"I couldn't find any traces of a spiritual presence with my rain so the phoenix had been released for some time now," Blue told them. Yellow sighed and looked over to the shrine. A part of her was worried about the other seals she made around the island. If any of the mononoke, truly evil demons, escaped it would mean destruction. But until she knew the Masked Demon's motivations, she couldn't attack him.

"So we can't track him with your rain," Yellow leaned back against her horse demon. It sensed her mood changing so nudged her and Yellow smiled back to it. Red watched her as she pet the demon, always at awe at how she interacted with the demons. "I really wish we didn't have to rely on Lyra to find him."

"But he wouldn't take a human without reason," Green reminded them. "He might've said something to her that'll help us find him and know what's he's planning. I don't want to see a human hurt either but there's no helping it. We need to make the most of the situation and she should be able to stop others from being taken."

"While we wait for Silver, we need to check if the other demons know anything else about the Masked Demon." Red naturally took the leadership role. Yellow didn't want to continue worry while her island was in danger so nodded and jumped onto her horse. "Green, you should search the sky to see if anything's wrong. Blue, you stay at the tree in case Lyra or Crystal arrives."

"I can't help but worry," Yellow admitted. From what Platina's letter had told her, she knew that Lyra was sheltered from demons. Even though Yellow loved the island and its inhabitants, she knew the demons could be a lot to take in. She just hoped that the woman wouldn't be too traumatized by the demons of the island.

* * *

"I'm flying Silver!" Lyra laughed as she sat on a giant dandelion demon. The blue creature was so soft and comforting that she couldn't believe this was the same demon her sister would caution her from. She had been reaching for a fruit she found in the tree when the dandelion lifted her so she could pick it easier. She waved to Silver who was waiting below, yelling at her to be careful.

Silver watched her below, ready to catch her if she fell. There was a good chance that she would fall as well since she insisted on leaning forward to pick more demon fruits. He had thought that after he helped her that first time, she would follow him but her curiosity quickly dragged her from his side. She thanked the demon again as it placed her on the ground.

"I didn't think these still grew in the winter but I'm glad that they do. Here," she held out a pear to him. He didn't take it though so she said, "I'm sure you're hungry too. I know I'm most likely a burden to you so I want to do what I can to help. We can eat this while walking so it won't take up too much time."

Silver took the fruit from her and wondered why she cared for him. He walked the familiar trail to the tree but her constant speech was foreign to him. Not even his sister spoke as much as she did and he noted that there was no common theme tying her sentences together. Why would the Masked Demon steal a human like her? In the past, he would steal demon children until Yellow sealed the phoenix away.

"Eat Silver! I went through all that trouble to get that pear yet you don't even eat it." Lyra puffed her cheeks and pressed the pear against his lips. She took a bite of her own pear and licked off the juice that stained her fingers. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

He was surprised when she said that. He thought that a woman like her would have an abundance of friends. She explained while she ate, "I don't usually go out since I have to work. My sister's out on missions all the time and beside Emerald coming to visit us occasionally, I don't get to see many people. I love making weapons but it's kind of lonely doing it by myself."

"The Masked Demon did say you were known for making weapons," Silver thought back to his words.

"I know I'm skilled but I don't think I can make something that can capture time," Lyra laughed at the thought. It was a challenge she would like to take on but even she had to admit the idea was doomed to fail from the start. "I don't understand why he took me since demons are more powerful than any weapon I can make. There should be a demon powerful enough to control time that he could use."

 _You humans always speak of the danger we cause yet we are the one trapped on this island,_ Silver didn't voice his comment. They would part within a week's time so there was no reason for him to converse with her. He looked down at her as she continued to lick her fingers and he held out a napkin to her. "I thought humans were supposed to have more refine manners than us demons."

Her warm fingers brushed his cold ones as she took it from him and wiped her mouth. She continued to eat the fruit and it surprised him how she could eat the pear since humans were known to become sick from it. He thought to take it from her but it didn't seem to be affecting her so didn't.

"I never had to worry about manners since no one ever comes to my house unless they need a weapon so I don't bother with conventions and I don't think I need to worry now. Platina says that I'm as barbaric as a demon. I don't think I'm that bad so you demons can't be either. You saved me too so that's another point in your favour."

"You forget that one forcible took you from your home and trapped you in a tower," Silver reminded her.

Lyra thought that over for a moment, her smile now a frown. She didn't know what to say to him but she was one to think the best of people. Though she was scared inside, she tried to lift her spirits by convincing herself that the situation wasn't as dangerous as others would tell her. Was she just seeing something that wasn't there? "I trust you not to hurt me. You did promise to protect me after all."

"A human who trusts." Silver said in quiet disbelief. Her eyes didn't weaver when she said it though. He could only tell himself that her trust was caused by the naivety young women had. "You should never trust a demon, even me. Your mother must've told you that already."

"My sister has," Lyra nodded as she wiped her fingers with the napkin he gave her. She didn't know why he insisted that he was as cruel as all the stories made tengu out to be but his actions spoke another story. She would trust him until he did something to take away that trust.

* * *

Yellow waved her hand over a spell tag, lacing her spiritual energy into the paper to bless it before handing them to Blue. She hung each one on the tree to fend off evil spirits that might attack while they were away. A powerful wind blew the tags from her hand and she ran to catch them but they already flew out of her sight. After a moment, Green flew down with the spell tags in his hand.

"Did you lose these?" Blue smiled happily as she thanked him and took them back. Together they hung the tags as she continued to thank him. "It's really nothing . I was already resting on that branch when I saw the spell tags fly up. It wasn't out of my way at all."

"Green!" Red poked his head out the window and asked innocently. "Why did you climb onto that branch so suddenly? You just ran out to catch those pieces of paper flying by."

Green blushed when Blue smirked at him, though she didn't know why he would lie she found it amusing. He knew from Blue's grin that she was well aware of how nervous Red's words made him. He rubbed the back of his head as he stumbled to find an answer.

Yellow saved him from giving the answer though, "I've set up all the spell tags so me and Red are going to explore the island now. Are Green coming with us?"

"He said that he needed to check on something and that we could go ahead." Red came out of the tree and created a dinosaur from grass. He held out a hand to help Yellow onto the creature. Blue was laughing behind them, bidding them well on the journey  _alone_ , but Green ignored it. The ame-onna was always making little comments that made the pair blush but they didn't understand why.

Red transformed into his yokai form and flew until he sat on Yellow's shoulder. He had done so for years now but his nearness still made her nervous. Demons didn't have the same boundaries as humans but at times he forgot that with her. He made sure she was balanced on the creature back before ordering it to move forward. "Where to first?"

"I want to try to track the tower's movement so we can predict where it goes next," Yellow pulled out a map of the island with places already marked. "If we find a pattern, I can find the spell he's using and counter it. I can't believe that someone broke the seal I placed on the phoenix."

"Everything will be alright. If anything does happen, I'll protect you." Red promised with his trademark smile and she nodded back with her own smile. He knew that it was taboo to care so much for a human but Red couldn't help but feel protective of Yellow. Her tiny frame and fragile hands were deceiving weak, hiding the strength she had. Even with that knowledge, he thought himself as her protector.

"I am the reason you have to deal with us demons so I have to protect you." Red reminded her but she shook her head. He said it as if he was guilty of doing so but she never regretted her blooming friendship with him. Though she still worried about the island, she wouldn't trade a single moment with Red. She didn't say that to him though, not knowing how he would react to such a statement.

"We'll protect each other when that time comes," Yellow replied instead. "I dragged you to this island after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Silver noted that Lyra's steps were slow as she walked behind him. He knew that a human's endurance was significantly lower than a demon's but he didn't think she would be tired after such a short time. She was clutching her stomach as she forced herself forward. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead and he knew she was pushing herself more than she should.

"Silver, I think something's wrong." She whispered once she finally reached his side. She grabbed his sleeve and leaned her head against his arm as if she was a child. He couldn't help feeling protective as she turned large brown eyes up to him, "My stomach hurts."

"The pear," Silver remembered that she ate the demon fruit only moments ago. Usually humans couldn't eat the fruit grown on the island without becoming sick since they were meant for demons. He hadn't thought too much of it at the time since she didn't immediately become sick and thought that he recalled the fact wrong. He didn't know what will come of her after eating it, only that it caused her pain.

He knew that she expected him to ease her ache but he didn't know how. He didn't show any emotion on his face but inside he was panicking. He couldn't let the woman die, for both a moral reason and personal reason. He told himself that personal reason was that he needed to keep his promise to his sister.

"Sit down," Silver ordered as he eased her towards a tree. Nodding, she listened to him for the first time and sat against the tree still clutching her stomach. He knelt in front of her but he didn't know how to help her. He thought of all the times his sister cared for her and tried to imitate what she did for him. With as much gentleness that he could muster, he began to rub her back.

"Your hands are cold," she whimpered and he immediately took his hand from her back. He jerked when she took his hand and yelled, "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry," Silver rubbed her back once again. A part of him was acutely aware of his pride plummeting as he tried to comfort the human woman. He, a powerful tengu, was now reduced to being a caretaker to the woman that was now leaning her head against his chest. He unconsciously wrapped his uninjured wing around her, remembering how his sister said that women found the action comforting.

He thought the journey would be easy when he accepted Blue's request since he only needed to break into the Masked Demon's tower and free the woman. After he brought her to the guardians, he would be done with her but here he was, rubbing her back. He couldn't help but think of how small and vulnerable she was on this island if simple fruit was what brought her to her knees.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked once he saw that her breathing wasn't as frantic as before. Though she still kept her forehead against her knees, her body wasn't shaking. For a moment, he thought she might've fallen asleep in that position from her stillness but she turned her flushed face up to him. She nodded weakly and he carefully placed his hand beneath her knee. Without asking, he lifted her.

"My sister would yell at me for making a human woman walk while she's in pain." The statement was more Silver rationalizing to himself rather than explaining his actions to her. It was in his tengu nature to protect others and horde things to himself so he vowed he would return keep her safe.

"You're warm," Her words surprise him since his powers and nature were associated with ice. He thought that she was lying to him but didn't voice his thoughts knowing that he shouldn't expect anything less from a human. He didn't know what she thought to gain from saying that but he knew less of the feelings her words evoked from him.

Lyra wasn't lying though, the spot over his heart was warm against her cheek. Her stomach still pained her slightly and inside she was aware that she being a burden to him. Her hand clutched his kimono, knowing very well that her only skill was making weapons and the likes. She always thought of her herself as being independent, being able to do a man's work by making weapons but he had to carry her.

Outside her little blacksmith's shop, she had little talent and wondered if on this island she would find anything else to call her own. She couldn't stand the silence Silver took comfort in and began to hum to herself. She knew that Silver wasn't a conversationalist so didn't force him to talk to her, so she compromised with humming a soft melody.

Silver stopped once he realized that he was humming along with her, the song all too familiar. "Where did you hear that song?"

"It's a popular lullaby on the mainland though it's pretty old. Everyone knows it," She was surprised that he actually spoke to her so answered him quickly, glad to escape the silence. Even though she was alone in her shop, there was constant noise around her, whether it was the sound of children playing outside or her own work. "Do you know that song?  _Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_ …"

Silver noted that her voice was much lighter and cheerier than the version Blue sang to him in the past. It was different but it didn't upset him like he thought it would. He hadn't thought about the events that brought him and his sister, Blue to the island for so long. To his surprise, years of distance from the memory eased the confusion and ache of that event.

He long accepted that he would be a part of this island forever. Though a part of him knew that the answers to his and Blue's past laid with the Masked Demon.

"Why don't you sing along?" She asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts. She could read his expression easily, and knew that he thought her crazed. He told her that he didn't sing as humans did. "Someone must've sung it to you if you know the song so demons must be able to sing, you just don't want to and that hurts."

"I'll sing for you if you give me your pin," Silver watched the jewels in her hair sparkle when she rejected his offer. He was distracted by it and almost walked into a tree until Lyra pulled at his bangs. She pointed out that fact to him and her eyes shined with their own gems.

"You're a silly crow," He twitched slightly when she called him that. The woman didn't seem to fear him in the least, daring to call him several names in their time together. Her pain seemed to be entirely gone now as she laughed, the sound was so pure he smiled at its naivety. "Tell me more about you demons."

Silver didn't know why she would want to know more about him and his people. The pessimistic part of him thought that she was trying to gather information that she could use against him in the future. Another part of him knew that someone so innocently couldn't think such a thought let alone act on it.

"You don't need to worry about us," Silver told her as he continued to walk. "You're going to be home soon and after that, we'll never see each other again. I-"

"You keep saying that but that's a very lonely way of thinking." Lyra interrupted him though she knew that she would most likely never see him again. He couldn't leave the island and she knew that there was little reason for her to visit the island. "You know, you're the first demon I've made friends with so I hope we can be friends no matter where we are."

* * *

Yellow made another mark on the map she brought with her and thanked Ruby. She visited the demon couple to both check on them and to make list all of the places the tower had appeared. She and Sapphire studied the map, trying to find pattern in its appearances to predict its next move. Yellow made more notes on the map such as how far it lasted in a certain place.

"Thank you Ruby, I know this must've taken a lot of energy from you." Yellow said to the man that was now resting on the carpet. She smiled at the sight of Red playing with Amethysts some distance from them. If they didn't have the odd features adorning them, Yellow would say they looked as any human family would… they were a family and should be protected as any human family would be.

Amethysts, ignorant of the hatred between humans and demons, ran from Red's side to stand in front of Yellow. The toddler basan moved gracefully across the room, her feet barely touching the ground, until she stood in front of her. She danced in a circle, burning the carpet beneath her bare feet but her father didn't seem to mind as he forget his exhaustion to play with her.

With the power of a basan, fire trailed from her fingers, but with the control of a hyakume she made the flames dance around her. Yellow watched the child's little performance and clapped despite the fact that the girl was only two years old so couldn't possibly know the wonder she created. Ruby danced with her and Sapphire watched the two with a sad smile.

"I remember a time where demons of different races hated each other," Sapphire knew that Yellow was having a difficult time with the prejudice surrounding the island. She thought back to the earthquakes and tsunamis their wars created. "That changed though and I'm sure a lot of more things will change too. Ya don't need to look so sad 'bout humans and demons."

"Thank you Sapphire," Yellow smiled back to the woman. Amethysts stumbled to her and Yellow caught her. She placed the young basan on her lap and the toddler was quick to fall asleep with an innocent smile. Red knelt beside her and placed his hand over Yellow's, guiding it such that she wouldn't burn her fingers over the child's fiery feathers.

"You looked just like a family," Ruby smirked when the two jumped away from each other. He didn't need his hundred eyes to predict how they would react to his words. Their movement woke Amethysts and he quickly picked her up to keep her from crying. "If only you can see as clearly as I can."

Yellow blushed, not wanting to think too much on his words. She needed to put the safety of the island before her own feelings since so many lives rested on it. She placed her hand over Amethysts's head and surrounded her with spiritual energy to ease her tempter. "I promise that she'll be able to see the mainland when she grows up."

"Thank you for the information. We'll visit you again." Red told the couple once he realized that it was getting late and rolled up the map. He held out his free hand to Yellow and willing went into his arms though a blush stained her cheeks, still thinking about what Ruby said. He pulled her closer to him and jumped out of the cave, catching the wind with his butterbur leaf so that they drifted through the air.

"You never know what you're going to get with Ruby," Red laughed thinking of his junior past antics. Yellow nodded and was glad that things have not become awkward between them. She looked over the horizon, to catch a glimpse of the mainland but something else caught her attention. The air seemed to shimmer over a certain spot and she quickly pointed it out to Red.

"Let's go see what it is," Red made them land quickly since he knew he couldn't control their movement very well in the sky. Turning into his yokai form, he headed towards the spot Yellow pointed out.

* * *

Gold wasn't surprise at how difficult it was to track Silver's scent, from both his past experience and the knowledge that he was a tengu. The man was most likely flying so his scent would fade quicker than if he was on land and the dry winter air didn't help his senses. He turned back to see Crystal searching the snow for black feathers.

"This is pointless," Crystal sighed at her own idea. She had hoped that since he and Gold were so close, it would be easier for him to pick up his scent but that didn't seem to be the case. He refused to give up though and went over other things they could do to find Lyra.

"Not exactly," Gold held up a black feather and cheered. It was much too large to be a normal bird's and Crystal became excited at the thought that it was Silver's. Gold's triumphant grin was as much of an answer as she needed as she went in search of more feathers.

"That's strange," Gold found that the scent became stronger the more he followed it. He placed his hand over a tree trunk with scratch marks. "There's a human scent here as well and from these footprints it seems like they're walking, not flying. I thought that the human scent was your scent but it's different."

"That human scent must be Lyra's! If we follow their footprints it will only be a matter of time before we find quickly," Crystal was so excited, she didn't think before throwing her arms around Gold. He didn't push her away, finding that he enjoyed her scent. He wrapped his arms around her in return and spun her into a circle until she screamed for him to stop.

"You're the one that hugged me sweetie," Gold pinched her cheeks and she shot a retort back at him. He laughed and found himself brushing the snow from her hair. It was strange how his hands were so warm to her and she thought it was more than his powers at work. She wondered why he was taking his time to care for her as he held her face in his hands. "You're going to get sick with all this snow."

"I'll be fine," She stepped back from him. "We need to worry about Lyra now, not me. I wish I had something of hers to give you so you can track them better but it can't be helped I guess. Now I command you to follow Silver's scent."

"Yes master," Gold rolled his eyes though he felt his soul falter until he followed her order. He followed the path Silver's scent left but he worried over why Silver was walking. Knowing his best friend, he would most likely be trying to rid himself of the burden of caring for a human so flying to the tree would be quickest. Did the Masked Demon attack them? He didn't smell another scent around them.

"I have a question and I want you to answer me honestly. When we first met, you seemed to appear in that battle so suddenly and I'm wondering why you were there." He didn't answer before she asked him another question. "Why did you save me that first day? I'm a human and you're a demon…"

"There had been talk about a human coming to the island and I was curious. Yellow went on and on about us needing to make a good impression so that we don't scare you too much. We have enough trouble with you humans already so I thought maybe I can make you see that demons aren't the monsters your stories make us out to be. I'm the best demon I know so I would be best to show you that."

"How can you have so much confidence?" Crystal wondered out loud. She had known many men who were confident of their superiority to her because of their gender but she wasn't smothered with Gold's confidence like she was with others. He didn't put her down to make himself seem larger. Though she knew that amount of arrogance couldn't be healthy for him.

"Not the worst thing to be. But I guess Yellow was worried for nothing since you aren't here to see the island but to save your sister. And you already have your mind set on us and it'll be a waste for me to show you the rest of the island."

"What else is there on the island?" Crystal found herself intrigued so asked him. Smaller demons were always around them but she hadn't seen any more powerful demons beside the one Gold or Yellow introduced her to. Where was the constant destruction of demons she heard the island was known for?

Gold decided to humour her since she truly appeared to be interested. "I would love to show you the orphanage. Adorable demons tend to turn a woman's heart easily. Then again, women like me ears as well but you don't seem to notice them. You're so different from the other human women I've known."

"There's an orphanage here?" Crystal couldn't help but think of Emerald, a young boy that helped her at times, and how he was orphaned at such a young age because of demons. For a moment, she didn't know if she should believe him since demons had been known to lie to take advantage of humans but Gold didn't seem to be the type of person to lie. "But we really need to find Lyra first."

"First? So you're actually considering seeing the children?" Gold was slightly surprised at that but told himself that liking demon children would be easier than a demon like him. He had to admit that he was curious about how she would react to them. "I need to warn you now that they're pretty rowdy and a bit of a handful. Maybe we can all go out and eat something too."

"Maybe I should visit them quickly before I go back to the mainland," Gold's enthusiasm was contagious and she couldn't help but smile as he went on about the children. It was clear that he cared for them and she wondered why a group of children were on an island meant for criminals. Maybe they, with no parent to care for them, committed some crimes in their desperate situation.

"You'll fall in love, I'm sure!" Gold walked forward, his steps were lighter now. "In fact, we should make a bet. If you do fall in love, you need to come back to this island and bring some fireworks for us! I haven't seen them for so long and I'm sure the children will like to see them too."

"Why don't you ask Yellow to bring back some fireworks if you really want to see them?" Crystal didn't want to accept his bet. It was strange to hear him reminisce about his time on the mainland because it made her wonder how he came to this island. She looked down at the ground to the two set of foot prints in the snow to distract herself from the thoughts.

From the snow already filling the footprints, she knew that Lyra and Silver were still far from them. She was glad that she was experienced in tracking demons so she wasn't completely reliant on Gold. He was still going on about other things they could do together and his one track mind annoyed her. He wasn't as emotionally invested as her but he could at least care a little more.

"I do care. I just have more faith in Silver than you." Gold said beside and she wondered how he had read her thoughts. He grinned and petted her head playfully, "You have an expressive face so it's easy to see what you're thinking. Once you meet Silver, I'm sure you two will become fast friends."

She nodded skeptically as she breathed into her hands to keep them warm and he noticed her action. Gold kept his hand on her head as they walked and she found the warmth in his hand soothing, charming all of her arguments from her. She wondered if he was using his powers on her as he stroked her hair and pulled her into his side. "I can't let my master become cold so just let me keep you warm."

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Crystal wondered if her words would ever reach him for he just grinned back at her. She didn't know why demons didn't understand the common courtesy of personal space but he didn't seem faze to hold her so close. She only hoped that the demon protecting her sister was more proper than the demon she was with.

"Who wouldn't enjoy having a beautiful woman in their arms?" He ruffled her hair one last time before putting a respectable distance between them. He wondered if she would really stay to visit the orphanage once they saved Lyra. If she could see them differently, then she might argue against the emperor's plan to destroy his people on their behalf.

He would admit that it had been a long time since he had human company and forgotten more of their customs. Nevertheless, he only needed to show the stubborn woman that demons weren't entirely the villain she thought them to be.

* * *

"I need to report this to Gold," Wally watched the Masked Demon's movement through the trees. Though the dog demon was hindered by his weak lungs, not being able to use his sense of smell or use more powerful spell like other inugami, he made due with his ability to connect with the plants around him. He was able to see what the plants did so often gathered information for the guardians.

He was always happy to help others but he found that lately there had been more battles on the island. His weak body could only handle so much and he hated to say no to someone because of his health. If only he was stronger, he could defeat the Masked Demon and they would be done with the issue.

He thought back to when he first ran from home, determined to experience life. Because of his weak lungs, his pack wouldn't allow him to leave from fear of him endangering himself. Rebelling against them, he ran from home but quickly found himself in trouble. That was when he met Yellow and offered him the opportunity to meet someone that would help him become stronger.

She brought him to the island and introduced him to Ruby who helped him grow. He couldn't deny that he was stronger now but he still couldn't help the people that sparked that growth in him. Sighing at his own incompetence, he lay back on the snow and ran his fingers through the grass.

The snow obstructed Wally's ability to see through the plants, since they had become withered, he didn't notice someone watching him until she poked her head out from behind a tree. He recognized her as a young tanuki that had been following him for some time now, though he didn't understand why she was doing so.

His eyes met hers and for a moment, she immediately jumped back behind the tree. He tried speaking to her several times to ask why she was following him but she would step back from him, causing him to think she feared him. He had little interaction with others since his parents usually kept him sheltered before he ran to the island and even then he only spoke with a selected few.

His sharp hearing was able to hear her whisper to herself. "C'mon Tanzanite, you can come do it. You only need to go up to him and ask him."

"Ask me what?" Tanzanite jumped when she realized that Wally spoken to her though he didn't move from his spot. He was still staring at the sky as he waited for her to answer, knowing that she was nervous but still not knowing why. He wasn't known for being unkind, quite the opposite in fact, so why was she anxious around him.

She finally stepped out of her hiding place and bowed her head to him respectfully as she blurted out. "Please train me! If not, let me travel with you so that I have more experience with fighting at least."

Wally wasn't expecting her to ask him that since he wasn't known for his strength and he had no previous experience with training. Tanuki didn't have a tremendous amount of power by nature and he had to wonder why she would want more so asked her directly. She pulled her dark blue hair over her face as she answered. "I have something I need to do and I can't do it as weak as I am now."

"But why me?" Wally tried to remember if he had met her before but he couldn't remember if he had.

"Because you're strong." She said it as if it was the obvious answer and she was baffled he didn't know the answer himself. "Blue told me of you. She said you found a way to become strong and I want you to help me do the same! I know you must think I'm like every other tanuki but please train me."

Wally looked over her frail body and thought back to how weak he once was. He would be a hypocrite to deny her as his pack did with him but he couldn't lead her into danger either. If he did agree to train, she would have to travel with him and he was busy with his work with the guardians and Gold. He didn't know what exactly she wanted to become stronger for either.

"What is your name?" He asked her slowly, giving her hope.

"My name's Tanzanite!" She told him with a wide smile. "I've always wanted you to train me because you're my hero. You're what made me think that I can become stronger, because you did just that."

"Tanza- May I call you Tansy, it's much easier to pronounce. I can't train you now since it'll be too dangerous for you." He started carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "If you travel with me, you'll be forced into battles that you're not ready for at this moment. After the Masked Demon is defeated I will do so but if you want, I can introduce you to the man that helped me."

Wally offered her and she seemed to contemplate the option for a moment before shaking her head. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him from leaving and yelled. "I know who the Masked Demon is! But I'll only lead you and the guardians to him if you train me."


	6. Chapter 6

Red emerged from the crack in the tower wall, silently signalling Yellow to come closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. They knew that even with Blue and Green, they weren't powerful enough to take down the Masked Demon and his army. They decided the best course of action was to break the enchantment allowing the tower to move and free anybody trapped inside as well.

"I think I can get us to the room with the enchantment," Red insisted on entering the tower first so he could see if it was safe for them to enter. With the size of his yokai form, he was able to explore the tower undetected through the cracks. He wasn't an expert on enchantments though and couldn't disarm it by himself as he would like, so he wouldn't have to put Yellow in danger.

He controlled the vines into the cracks in the wall and pushed the opening larger until Yellow would be able to enter though she still had to squeeze through. Once she was through, Red transformed back into his human form to conserve his energy in case they came upon an enemy. Even though he was able to keep his yokai much longer than others, it still strained his body.

Red took Yellow's hand, not wanting to lose her in such a dangerous place, as he tried to retrace his steps to the room the enchantment was kept in. He was conflicted between running faster, knowing that the longer they spent on one place, the more danger they were in, and matching his pace to hers so that she wouldn't be left behind. It was always on his mind that she was a fragile human.

Yellow wanted to send a message to Blue for assistance but Red didn't want to risk the tower moving again. He was regretting his decision since he couldn't see past walls like Wally or hide as easily as Blue could. At the moment, they would have no option but to fight if an enemy came upon them and Yellow's arrows wouldn't be effective in such a narrow passage way.

Red sensed another presence coming and pulled Yellow into the shadows, holding her against his chest to mask her human scent with his demon scent. Red knew that the demon was weak since it didn't sense their presence yet. He waited for the demon to come closer before knocking on the wall lightly, making flowers grow on the ceiling and raining sleep powder over the demon.

Yellow was familiar with the powder's effect so covered her nose with her sleeve as Red pulled her out of their hiding spot. The demon, still staggering from its sleep daze, tried to attack them but Red quickly used a vine whip to restrain him until he fell asleep. Yellow always admired how skilled he was as a fighter, able to defeat an opponent without hurting them.

When they reached the room the seal was kept in, Yellow placed a spell tag on the paper door so that no demon could follow them into the room. There were already three demons inside guarding the seal and Red quickly summoned a vine whip to push them back long enough for Yellow to use her arrows to pin them against the wall.

"You deal with the seal, I'll take care of them," Red told her and she nodded before turning to the large magic circle drawn at the center of the room. She trusted Red to keep her safe and didn't even feel the need to turn back to watch him. Red blocked the attacks some of the demon sent toward her, at the same trying to restrained them against the wall with his vines.

She studied the characters adorning the seal, trying to find the best way to break it. There several phoenix feathers woven into the seal. Phoenix were immortal creatures with great power so their feathers enhanced the seal's power. It made the seal much too powerful to simply destroy it but she could try to change the nature of the seal by rearranging the kanji in the circle.

"This is going to take longer than I first thought," Yellow told Red without turning from the seal. She concentrated her spiritual energy into the kanji written in chalk and they floated into the air before her. The seal caused the tower to move a large distance in a short amount of time so she could reverse so that it moved a short distance after a large amount of time.

There was a sudden chill in the air and she turned to see the door become encased in ice. Her tag was designed to keep demons from entering but stronger demons could break the seal. She pushed back her panic and concentrated on the seal, knowing they had little time before the door would break.

Red stepped between her and the door. While the demon's power seemed weak, he could see how powerful its attack was. He couldn't let anything happen to Yellow. She always thanked him for showing her that demons weren't dangerous but she was the one that showed him that humans could be kind. She gave him a reason to fight, something to believe in beside human distrust.

The door burst open but Yellow didn't turn to see the Masked Demon standing in the frozen doorway. Red made a wall of vines to protect them from the fragments of ice created by the man's attack. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that the attack hit the demons he was previously fighting. Did the Masked Demon not care about his followers?

"Please hold him off for a little more," Yellow begged him, praying that he wouldn't be hurt in the battle. She also had to make sure that the demon wouldn't be able to return the seal to its original state so made her own seal and linked it to the tower's.

"Why do you protect her? She's a human! Have you forgotten the way they disrespected you and your people? You showed them kindness and they took advantage of you by trying to steal your princess." The demon taunted and for a moment Red's defensed weakened enough for the demon's attack to pass. Red pushed back the thoughts of betrayal but not before pillars of ice burst from the ground to attack him.

Red felt someone pull on his arm and he knew without looking that it was Yellow. Her bangs hid her eyes so he could only guess the emotions passing through them. He knew she heard the demon's words and they would be discouraging to her. She worked so hard to gain the demon's trust and at time he believed that she could be the change their races needed.

Red didn't miss a step, quickly regaining his fighting position to face the demon. Yellow turned back to her half finished seal to finish it. She chanted beneath her breath as she nicked herself with her arrow, drawing blood and let a few drops fall onto the chalk to give it power. With that done, she called out for Red to run now that their task was complete.

Red transformed into his yokai and Yellow quickly lifted him into her hands to save him from the demon's attack. He twirled his butterbur leaf above them and a flower began to grow around them until they were encased in its petal. He controlled the flower to rampage forward until they were able to escape the tower and they were a safe distance from it.

Red felt his magic finally give way and the flower he created slid to a stop, returning to its limp form. Red was breathing heavily and he couldn't find the energy to stand as he lay on the ground in his human form. Yellow did her best to push aside the petals so they wouldn't suffocate both of them but she barely had enough energy herself and collapsed beside him.

Yellow knew Red used a lot more energy than she did so once she was able to, she sat up and leaned over him. His nose twitched when she placed her hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes, taking her hand gently. She saw her blood stained his cheek and he whispered, "You're bleeding."

She blushed at his touch and told her that it was nothing as she tried to pull away from him. He didn't let go her though and ran his finger over her palm. He knew that it wouldn't leave a scar but couldn't help but frown at the sight. Her face reflected his frown and he thought she was thinking of the demon's words. "What the demon said-"

Yellow could read his thoughts and shook her head. "It's not what he said that hurt me but the way you hesitated after he said it. I'm used to demons being wary of me since it's only natural, but not you..."

* * *

Tansy sat in front of the two guardians and had to admit their presence was intimidating, especially the dragon's. He eyed her accusingly and she could only guess what he was thinking. She knew that such a declaration would bring uncomfortable question onto her but she couldn't think of anything else to say when it became clear to her that Wally wouldn't train her.

Wally had brought her to the guardians but they hadn't addressed her yet, studying her instead. She had met Blue before, in fact she was the one that told her about Wally, inspiring her to become stronger. Blue tilted her head to the side and stood finally. "You may know who the Masked Demon is but the more important question is if you know why he's taking people from the mainland and threatening this island."

"I don't know why he's doing this, but wouldn't knowing who he is help us get the answer to that?" Tansy argued. "I want to see him stopped like everyone else on this island but I can't do that as weak as I am. I need to become stronger to fight him and you need my information to stop him so I think this is a fair trade."

"I guess we have no choice," Blue gave in with a smile and turned to Wally. "I know you have to do a lot already but can you take Tanzanite with you on your journey? Do what Ruby did for you and believe in her. Now off with you two and once you complete your side of the agreement, bring her back so she can tell us who the Masked Demon is."

Green didn't stand but watched the two leave instead. He sighed and his gaze naturally went to Blue. He couldn't help but notice her sly smile as she danced around him to go back to her duties. He stopped her by quietly taking her hand, his eyes sending her silent questions that she could read easily. Despite everything he would say, they had been together for centuries and he knew her well.

"Do you think I planned this?" She forged innocence and placed a hand over her heart as fake tears teased him. "It hurts me that you think I would make an innocent tanuki fight a powerful demon. What reason would I have to bring her to the island? She said herself that she wanted to find Wally and I didn't have anything to do with that."

Green didn't say a word but his eyes said enough as she pouted at him until she burst out laughing. She patted Green's head knowing how it annoyed him when she did so and he stood sharply so that she couldn't do so anymore. He was much taller than her but his height didn't frighten her as it did others. She was water and he was fire so it was only natural that she had the advantage over him.

"She came to this island because she wanted to defeat the phoenix, not the Masked Demon." Blue replayed Tanzanite's story to Green. "Apparently her friends were attacked at a wedding. There was an explosion and in the confusion, she saw the Masked Demon. The phoenix was the one that caused the explosion so she wants to defeat it."

"Why do people always have revenge as motivation," Green rubbed his temple. He could understand it but he also knew that it blinded people against common sense. While the young demon seemed to be kind hearted, he knew not to judge a person too early. He knew that her motivation lay in more than just the need to defeat the Masked Demon. "Must you continue to meddle in people's lives?"

Blue didn't need to ask what he was referring to and smiled to herself at his words. She was known on the island as a champion of love, trying to help demons find their mates through her "special" methods. "So you see how cute they are together too? If someone like you can see how adorable they are, they must be the obvious couple!"

"Please don't rope me into another one of you plans," Green groaned. A part of him knew that she was trying to distract herself from her worries by focusing on Wally. If she was given time to worry about Silver, her imagination would run away from her and fear the worst for him. "We need to concentrate on defeating the Masked Demon."

"All work and no play make Greenie no fun," Blue pouted and took his hand. The rain around them lightened in time with her smile as she pulled him out of the tree, "Let's go investigate! Even if we know who the Masked Demon is, it means nothing if we don't know why he's doing what he's doing, we can't truly defeat him. Take away the motive and he won't hurt anyone ever again."

Green didn't fight her, letting her drag him after her. He knew that it would be best to follow her lead and any argument would be mute to her ears. He didn't like giving away all control to anyone so spread his wings once they were outside and swept her off her feet. She didn't seem at all surprise by his action and only smiled at the clouds above him and he wondered what about them fascinated her. "Where to now?"

* * *

"Your sister must be driving Silver crazy," Gold chuckled beneath his breath as he followed the uniquely human scent. It would be easier to track her scent than Silver's so followed that instead but found that there was no clear pattern in her steps. Instead of going the direct route to the Guardian Tree, her scent ventured from the path.

"Why would you say that?" Crystal asked, ready to defend her sister though there was no malice in his words, only laughter.

"Silver's a very direct person so all of your sister's wondering must be annoying him. Knowing him, he's not good with people and even worst with things he's not familiar with. You don't need to worry about your sister though, Silver rarely gets mad to the point of violence." Gold assured her when he saw her brows furrow.

Gold sniffed the air and his ears twitched as he caught the sound of leaves rustling. He quickly placed a hand over Crystal's mouth and pulled her into his chest as he hid in the shadows of the trees. He knew the demon approaching them was travelling through the trees and as the demon passed the tree beside them, Gold burned the branch the demon stepped on.

A monkey demon fell from the tree and Gold caught it easily and hid the demon in his kimono as other demons ran past them. He waited for the demons to run out of sight before releasing Crystal who threw him a quick glare. She eyed the furi he pulled from his kimono, wondering why the demons were chasing it. The tiny thing looked slightly guilty as it gave Gold a shaky laugh.

"Those stupid oni won't leave me alone! I didn't do anything too bad to them and they attack me. They're just a bunch of bullies!"!" The monkey climbed up Gold's arm until it rested on his shoulder and hugged him. His frustrated tears and youthful independence reminded her of Emerald. His words reminded her of him even more.  _So demons and humans face some of the same problems_.

"I'll help you deal with them Aibo," Gold petted the monkey and noted that Crystal gave him a sympathetic look. He wasn't surprise since it was much easier to like a tiny demon like Aibo than a full grown one like himself. Gold pulled his katana from its sheath and embedded it in the ground. "The easiest way to deal with bullies is to become more powerful than them! Take that sword and fight me."

"That's horrible advice!" Crystal tried to stop them from fighting but Gold made large flames burst around him so she couldn't get close to him. "You can't solve all of your problems by fighting like Neanderthals. Even if you are demons, you must have some amount of common sense!"

"So we should be like you humans and push away our problems onto an island?" Gold challenged over his shoulder but kept his gaze on Aibo that was struggling to pull the sword from the ground. Crystal threw up her hands in wordless frustration as she leaned against a tree, watching the pair. Gold seemed to have a shorter attention span than her sister!

Aibo was finally able to pull the sword from the ground and looked from it to Gold. She didn't know their history but Gold didn't hesitate to let the tiny demon attack him, as if he trusted the demon not to hurt him. She watched Aibo clumsily bring the sword down on Gold who caught the sword easily. She was shocked when he tightened his hand on the blade until it drew blood.

"Now that you've spilled my blood, you can say you've defeated a powerful demon," Gold patted the monkey with his uninjured hand. He could sense the oni returning and took Crystal's hand to pull her into the bushes to hide but made sure that he was still able to watch Aibo. "Just show those oni the sword and they'll run like the cowards they are."

Aibo stared after Gold shocked but had to concentrate on the oni approaching him. Crystal would've stepped in but Gold kept his hand on her arm and she was aware of his blood staining her sleeve. She whispered harshly to him, "That tiny furi can't possibly take on those oni!"

"I know those oni," Gold whispered back to her. "They're pretty weak and Aibo can take them on easily. We'll just scare them a little so they'll leave him alone. And even if they do get angry and attack him, I'll step in. This is a chance for the kid to gain some confidence in himself. We grew up in the same home so I'm the last person that wants to see him hurt."

Crystal didn't reply, deciding to watch the demon instead. She couldn't help but see Emerald in the young demon because of their similar height and age. She watched the three oni stand over him, their height dwarfing the demon. She heard Gold whisper to the demon though it was too low for him to actually hear, "Don't show them any fear Aibo."

"I can defeat you. I've already defeated the most powerful kitsune on this island!" Aibo boosted and the oni stared at the katana that was uniquely Gold's. To Crystal's surprise they started to step back and Aibo was obviously relieved to avoid an actual fight. She thought demons would fight despite the odds, guided by their based nature to fight.

The largest oni stopped the two from running and looked down at Aibo with skeptical eyes. Aibo didn't step back when the oni challenged him though and raised the sword with an awkward technique. Gold groaned, making a mental note to truly train the demon later. He saw one of the oni draw his own sword and started to stand to step in.

He was shocked when Crystal jumped in front of the oni and kicked the oni's hand so that he dropped his sword. She stomped on the sword and with the weight of her ankle brace she easily broke it in two. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave the oni a slanted glare. "How dare you pull your weapon on a child? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"A human?" One of the oni stared at her in shock but Crystal refused to flinch when they started to transform into their yokai form She knew that it was foolish to jump in front of demons but couldn't stand to watch them intimidate Aibo. She pressed back on her heel, releasing the blade hidden in her ankle brace, and prepared to fight the three oni.

"We apologize!" The three bowed down to her and she gawked at the sight. "Please don't tell Priestess Yellow! Aibo was the one that provoked us! He threw fruit at us and kept boosting that he was being trained by Gold but he's so weak. Please accept our apology."

"They're just a bunch of teenagers so let's go easy on them." Gold burst out laughing behind her and she didn't know what to make of the situation. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at the three oni. "We're still going to tell Yellow about how you're bothering Aibo but I might put in a good word for you if you treat us to some food."

* * *

"Why didn't they attack me?" Crystal whispered to Gold beside them as they ate the feast the oni lay before them. The oni's home were quite simple and their parents apologized to them repeatedly. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Gold and Aibo were happily eating.

She took a napkin and wiped the rice from his face. Gold paused at her action, "You're a guess so try to be respectful. At least pretend to have some manners and try not to make too much of a mess. I'll never understand you demons."

"Because you never tried. To answer your question, they didn't attack you because they know better than to attack a human." Gold answered her. "They're just a bunch of rowdy teenagers, that's why I wanted Aibo to stand up to them by himself. They respect Yellow and know the consequences of hurting a human. Now are you going to finish that?"

Gold quickly changed the subject and swiped her food from her bowl. She had to laugh when she saw that while Gold was stealing her food, Aibo was stealing his. The monkey climbed over Gold until he rested on Crystal's shoulder, placing his bowl beside hers. Gold smiled as he placed more food into their bowls, "Looks like someone likes you."

"I just want to thank her for saving me," Aibo denied and Crystal thought of Emerald again. She had told him that she was going on a trip and wondered how he was. He would get into fights as well. Gold noticed that her thoughts were far away when a thought came to him so quickly excused himself.

Crystal watched him walk away before turning to Aibo and asking, "How long have you known Gold?"

Aibo thought for a moment before he answered with a shrug, "Forever I guess."

The demon didn't give any more information so continued to ask questions concerning Gold. This could be her only chance to learn more about the kitsune since she was slightly afraid to ask him. "Why was Gold brought to this island? What did he do?"

"He didn't tell you when you asked him?" Aibo tilted his head to the side. Everyone on the island knew his short story and was surprise, that if not Gold, another hadn't demon told her. "You don't have to worry about Gold, he's a great guy! Just last month he pulled out every tree on the west side of the island the other orphans and I could make this garden."

"Does Gold ever  _not_  go to extremes?" Crystal asked deadpanned and Aibo laughed at the question, going on to tell her more stories about Gold's antics. "When did you two come to this-"

Crystal jumped when she felt someone blow in her ear. She turned to see Gold leaning over her shoulder with an impish smile but his eyes were harder than she ever saw them. "Don't bother asking Aibo any questions, there's nothing to say about my past. Now come with me, I want to show you something."

Gold took her hand and pulled her away before she could utter an argument. Aibo didn't seem to notice them leave as he continued to eat and she wondered where Gold was taking her. Once they were outside of the oni's home, Gold knelt in front of her and gestured for her to climb onto his back. She hesitated until his tawny eyes met hers, "Trust me Crys. I just want to show you something special."

"You can't really do anything to me," Crystal reasoned and placed her arms around his neck. Hidden in her sleeve, she palmed his pearl and he could feel his heart tightened at the action. She was lighter than he thought she would be as he stood and he was aware of her scent surrounding him, soft and warm despite being human. "What did you want to show me?"

"My favourite view of the island," He answered her as he jumped onto a tree branch with little warning. She let out a little sound as she tightened her hold around him and buried her face in his neck to keep herself from becoming sick. Gold couldn't say why but her small weight on his back was reassuring to him as he climbed the largest tree he could find.

Gold gently pat her head to gain her attention once he reached the top. The branch was strong enough to support them both but didn't let her down, wanting to feel her against him for a little longer. It was sunset now but that wasn't what made the view special to him as he pointed to a field of flowers growing among the snow.

"You looked really far away back there and I was afraid you were uncomfortable being in a demon's home. I thought I might show you something beautiful on this island," He gestured to the flowers. "I know you think all we demons do is cause destruction but some of us just want a home."

"Is that why you came to this island?" She asked him though he didn't answer her. His silence was so uncommon to what she was used to and wondered what he could have in his past. He merely stared at the flowers growing among the snow. Being surrounded by his warmth as she was now, she found herself sighing contently as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It is beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

Silver had to wonder about Lyra's natural connection to the demons. She approached demons without hesitation and even more surprisingly it seemed curiosity was her main motivation for chasing the tiny flower sprites. He had already learned to not try to disillusion her wonder of the creatures for she kept her sunny outlook on them.

He knew that they would eventually come upon stronger demons and he wondered how she would react to their less than pleasant appearance. The effects of the demon fruit faded away and even more confusing to him was that she didn't seem to remember the pain. She avoided eating the fruit but beyond that, she hadn't brought up the issue again or blamed him for it.

He looked back to her as she studied the wings of the spirits. He had to admit that her smile had a draw to it that he couldn't understand himself. It was ironic since he knew those tiny hands of hers had created the weapons used to drive demons onto the island. Why a gentle person like her took up an occupation creating weapons was beyond him.

"Do you think if I had wings like you that I would be able to fly?" Lyra asked the tiny creature and they laughed at the thought of a human flying without a demon's help. She puffed her cheeks at their laughter and took a stick lying beside them. She was always competitive so began to make a design in the snow. "If someone as tall as Silver can fly, I don't see why I can't. May I study your wings, Silver?"

"No," was his curt answer and she pouted at him. He couldn't stop himself before he reached out and pinched her cheeks like he seen his sister done many times to Green. "Stop pouting. Being cute won't convince me to let you pick apart my wings. Anyways, my wing broke when I saved you so studying them would be useless."

"You think I'm cute?" She asked him and he realized he had utter the word without thinking. Her large eyes burned into him with question but he couldn't answer her as he blushed deeply. It had always felt awkward showing his emotions and he tried to cover up his frustration by turning away from her.

"You humans place so much importance on the strangest things. Your small appearance is nothing to a demon for all humans tastes the same. I was referring to your pin when I made that comment," Silver lied as his gaze naturally went to the hair ornament. He knew that the statement made little sense in context. She rolled her eyes and went back to designing wings.

"Birds." Her hand stopped for a moment before she turned back to him. He could feel her gaze on his wings and the other demons reacted to her confusion and gathered around her. "All of the demons the demon sent to attack us were birds. The Masked Demon had the phoenix and penguin demon as minions."

He knew that she must've become suspicious of him and looked down at the ground. He had little interaction with humans but knew their distrust was instant. He didn't try to argue with her knowing that any would be useless against human instinct. He couldn't deny her thoughts either for there was truth to them. His history with the Masked Demon dated far back.

But her hands weren't shaking when she looked from her drawing to him again.

"It must be sad to be able to fly but forced to fight for such a terrible demon," She said sadly as she looked over his shoulder to the sky above them. How could she have sympathy for creatures such as him? Did she not understand the situation she was in? The woman confused him and he wondered if he would ever understand her. "Why can't they fly away from such coldness?"

Silver hated to admit that the coldness she spoke of was the only thing he had to consider a father until Blue took him from that prison. He knelt next to her and the spirits flew from him to the shelter of the trees. "They don't have a choice. The Masked Demon has a powerful spell cast over them to take away their will. If not, the phoenix would spend his time chasing the moon."

Lyra nodded, knowing the story of the sun chasing the moon. It was said that the sun and moon were kept apart by the zodiacs but they refused to give up their love. The sun, taking the form of a phoenix, would chase the moon, who took the form of a swan, and that created the changing days. Once a year they would be able to meet but that would take the light from the world.

"He must miss her," Lyra noted. Silver didn't comment that the phoenix would still fly through the sky when the Masked Demon did not call on him. He realized that her drawing had changed from wings to that of the sun and moon. "What would it be like to love someone so much that you would circle the earth to find them?"

"I've never known a demon who loved like that except for fairy tales," Silver admitted. He knew he was damning himself by asking his next question since it would cause doubt in her, but couldn't help but ask it. "Why do you see us for something we're not? As something good…"

"Because you haven't given me a reason to think of you as evil," she gave him the simple answer. "To be honest, I sometimes forget that you're a demon. I've had many men come to shop for weapons and I can't believe that you are the monster they spoke of. You haven't broken your promise to protect me yet."

He didn't know but her words made his demon heart warm. He stood and held out a hand to her, folding his wings behind him so she wouldn't be able to see them. "We should make our way to the guardian tree. I need to fulfil my promise to reunite you with your sister after all."

She gave him a trusting smile and took his hand. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she wondered from the path and he would follow. It had been so long since he met someone so willing to trust him and he thought back to the promise he made to his sister to protect her. Once again he renewed it, who would protect that fragile trust if not him?

* * *

"I'm sorry Yellow," Red sat in front of her room and called to her inside her room but she didn't answer him. He knew that he had hurt her, though unintentionally, and felt guilty for doing so. He knocked again but there was still no answer, making him worry that he would lose her friendship and maybe losing something more...

"Humans are humans and I understand that but know that I don't think of you as I do them!" He had to admit that while he was a skilled fighter, he wasn't gifted with words. But he struggled to find them, determined to not let them fall into the hatred between humans and demons. "You're too kind for me to believe that of you so you're so much more than a human to me."

"What am I then, if not human?" Red turned to find that Yellow had walked behind him. His gaze went to her then to her door and realized that he had been apologizing to an empty room. She walked around him so she could enter her bedroom. He was glad that she didn't close the door on him and left it open for from to follow after him. The sadness in her eyes was enough for him to know that she was still hesitant.

"You're kinder than humans." Red tried to continue his apology as she began making tea for them to drink. He knew she was waiting for him to say something to earn her forgiveness but he didn't know what she wanted him to say. "I don't trust humans but that doesn't include you."

"I am sorry that a group of humans abused your trust but you cannot possibly let that taint your opinion of other humans. There are saints as there are mononoke. I didn't create this island to let hate continue between our races and I thought you understood that. I still don't know if this island is the best solution to that but at least I'm trying to get past the distrust."

Her words were whispered but the betrayal she felt was blatant enough. He didn't care to be told that he had to accept humans entirely when they had done nothing to replicate the action. As much as he admired Yellow's goal, a part of him knew that it would be difficult to accomplish.

"Why must I be the exception?" Yellow asked him. "Why must there be a norm between us? I enjoyed out time together much more when I thought you believed in human kindness."

"I believe in  _your_  kindness," Red placed his hand over hers and leaned closer to her, forgetting that humans were uncomfortable with such actions. Her eyes widened as his face came closer to her until she could feel his breath caressing her cheek. "You're very important to me and I will never doubt you. I'm sorry I let the Masked Demon's words affect me for even a moment!"

Yellow couldn't respond, still uncomfortable with how close he was to her. She couldn't back away from him with his hand over hers and as she leaned away from her, Red was closing the space between them. "Please say something Yellow."

Yellow didn't know how to tell him that he was too close without being rude but he seemed to be able to read her blush for he quickly backed away from her. He didn't know what she was thinking of him that moment as she carefully rearranged her kimono but he hoped that she wouldn't think he was like the mononoke of the island. "I'm so sorry Yellow, I forgot myself."

"It's okay, Red, I know you wouldn't attack me." Yellow assured her as she placed a hand over her racing heart to calm it. She was finally able to face Red and saw that he was scratching the back of his head, trying to find a reply. She knew that this was new for both of them and she couldn't expect him to forget past betrayal so easily.

"I'm glad," Red smiled. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her trust. It takes a lifetime for a demon to trust and a moment for them to lose that trust. He didn't know if that was the same for humans but he wouldn't risk losing the woman that gave him hope. He owed her his life and he couldn't forget everything she had done for him.

* * *

"Have you been able to train before now? Do you have any special abilities?" Wally asked Tansy once they reached a grassy area. They both had grass as their element but how a demon could use them differ from each demon. He had the unique ability to communicate through the trees while only Red could create creatures with the plants.

To his knowledge tanuki weren't fighters and didn't have any abilities beside simple manipulation but still asked. She sighed, "I've never been trained before. I lived in a small village and we didn't have any reason to fight. Not before that phoenix attacked us…"

Wally was surprised when her voice became bitter. He knew better than to press her on the issue and concentrated on the best way to train a novice. He could only follow Ruby's example and decided to show her something beautiful. He made a flower grow between them, "What does grass mean to you? If you want to master your powers, you need to understand it."

"What does grass mean to me?" Tansy repeated as she tapped her finger over a petal. She wasn't surprised when it grew beneath her finger and sat back. She thought on his question but couldn't find an answer. If she was honest, she had no experience with fighting and had no reason to use her powers until now. Though everyone told her that her powers were weak, she knew that she had to try to find revenge.

"If you want to fight the phoenix, you have to understand that our grass is naturally weak against fire." Wally had never been in a leadership role but would try his best with her. They needed to know the identity of the Masked Demon, at the moment he could be anyone on the island. "What have you done until you came to this island?"

"This couple taught me how to play xiangqi. They were supposed to get married last summer," Tansy answered and Wally knew that she must've travelled far to reach the island. The game she named was popular in the mainland and though he had never played it before he knew that it was a game of intellect. How could he connect that to the element of grass?

"What does grass mean to you?" She asked him and he laughed softly.

"If I told you, then you'll learn nothing." Wally took her hand and placed some seeds in them. Tansy stared down at them but couldn't sense any power in them. "Find something that's yours. Not my story, not Blue's plan and definitely not someone else's death. You'll never become stronger until you know yourself fully. A very wise person taught me that."

"You must admire him," Tansy smiled when she saw his smile soften. It was strange that the man she admired had the same but on the other hand, that made him like any other demon. She had the expectation of him being powerful and invincible from Blue's description but he was quite gentle. She wasn't disappointed but was pleasantly surprise.

"Shall we continue?" Wally tapped her forehead to gain her attention and she eagerly nodded.

* * *

Gold stared at the tower, now visible and unmoving and wondered if Wally was able to gather the information he needed. He couldn't help but worry about the man, knowing his condition and the dangers within the tower. He wouldn't usually involve himself in the war, and hadn't until now, but he made a promise to Crystal and he needed his pearl.

Even now, he couldn't stray too far from her side, feeling his soul weaken. He barely had the strength to summon fire so kept to the shadows. He noticed some demon look towards him but he didn't know if the demon was staring at him or the shadow. Cursing slightly, he turned away from the tower and quickly ran back to where he left Crystal asleep.

Crystal tried not to gasp when Gold suddenly appeared in front of her and continued to forged sleep. She noticed that Gold would try to leave without her noticing which she fund reckless since she still had his pearl. She wondered where he would go since he never gave any indication. Her heart stopped when he knelt next to her but realized that he was only petting Aibo that was resting on her chest.

Gold slumped next to her sleeping body and snapped his fingers, making the fire grow larger. She knew that his natural body heat was enough to keep him warm so didn't know why he was thinking of a human's comfort. He didn't need to put on an act of kindness since he thought that she was sleeping so why did he? Why couldn't he be like all of the other demons she hunted?

Every once in a while Gold would sniff the air before studying the fire. He took a black feather from his pocket. "You couldn't make it easy for me, could you Silver? Where are you now? I guess there's nothing I can do right now so might as well get some sleep."

Crystal tried not to show any reaction when Gold lay next to her and pulled her closer to him. He whispered a challenge into her ear, "How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep? If you're not going to answer my, I'll use you as a body pillow."

Crystal didn't doubt his words when his hand started to wonder and she quickly elbowed him. She quickly rolled away from him and saw that he was laughing. It gave her some satisfaction that he was rubbing the area she hit to ease the pain. "How did you know that I was awake?"

"You drool in your sleep," He answered her and she gave him a skeptical look. He had to admit that her stern eyes were beautiful, with their icy fire. A part of him wanted her to not call his bluff so he could hold her a little longer. He thought she had awoken when he made the fire when he noted her steady breathing quickened slightly.

"I most certainly do not!" Crystal turned her nose at him. If she did, her sister would've teased her about it years ago. Thinking about her sister again dampened her mood and she pulled her kimono around her for comfort. Sighing, she leaned back and wondered if Lyra was safe and warm.

She lost her train of thought when Gold laid his head on her lap. He placed his arm over his eyes and she was shocked at the amount of scars he had. She was about to push him away when he muttered to her. "Can you sing Aibo a song to help him sleep?"

Crystal didn't say that Aibo was already sleeping and instead began to sing softly. " _Fall down, fall down, falls the rain. Here now here, the world won't end. Dry your eyes, so full of pain._ "

Gold listened to the bittersweet lyrics that told stories of hope and thought back to the song demons would sing. The lyrics were different than hers but similar enough to spark his memory. " _Fall down, fall down, falls the rain. Here now, here, the world will end. Drowned out by our cries of pain. Wounds so deep that they won't mend_."

"Why do you demons like to make things so dark?" Crystal sighed and found herself brushing her fingers over his ears. They were soft and her hand lingered in his dark hair. "Who would sing that lullaby to a child? It's a song that gives us hope when demons lay ruins to our homes."

"It's not a lullaby to us," Gold answered her and didn't think before telling her its meaning to demons. "It's supposed keep demons from getting close to samurais. Blue has been singing it for centuries but I don't know exactly when it came to this island."

"You must really hate humans," Crystal started to pull her hand away but Gold gently took her hand. His touch was gently when he traced the faintest mark on her palm. It was strange for her to believe that there was a demon sleeping on her lap and she wasn't afraid of him. "You can't tell me that demons haven't caused their fair share of fights."

Gold had lived for so long in human hatred that he forgot who was to blame. Who had been the aggressor in that very first fight between human and demon? He was sure that he hadn't been alive to witness it and everyone from that time was already dead. He wondered if they would ever get an answer and if it would stop the fighting or if it would encourage it.

" _Every scar you have, I will mend_." Crystal sang softly to fill the silence. She looked down at Gold and found that he was sleeping, his face so vulnerable now. She knew nothing about him yet there was something that made her trust him with time. She didn't understand why and she didn't allow herself to think too much on it as she drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

Lyra hummed softly to herself as she sharpened the nail she took from the tower. It was a small blade and would be hard to use on its own to she tried to find a piece of wood to use as a hilt. She couldn't depend on Silver so had made a variety of weapons to use during their journey. She knew that her constant detours frustrated him but she had to admit her curiosity blinded from the thought.

She could feel his eyes on her as he rested against a tree. He was so still, she would've believed that he was asleep if his eyes weren't open. He gestured for her to hand him the nail and she did so. Her lack of hesitation never failed to surprise him and he caught the nail easily. He breathed on the nail until ice began to form around it in the form of a hilt.

He doubted that she would be able to catch if he threw it to her so pushed himself away from the tree and handed it to her. She thanked him with a smile, tucking it beside her slingshot before taking his still outstretched hand. It was still night but Silver said that it would be the best time to travel since the night hid his black wings easier than the bright snow of the morning.

"The snow is pretty in the night," Lyra spoke to herself knowing that Silver wasn't going to start the conversation. "Don't you think it's beautiful how the moon makes the snow sparkle? Crystal always makes sure that I'm in bed by nighttime so it's rare for me to see what everything looks like at night."

"Your sister loves you. My sister would always try to protect me and keep me from danger as well," Silver thought back to all the times Blue would care for him despite his prideful protests. He knew that she must've been worried for him and felt guilty for not being able to return to the tree sooner. He couldn't rush Lyra anymore without putting a strain on her human body.

"You must care for your sister as well. I only see you smile when you talk about her." Lyra pointed out and Silver wasn't even conscious of his smile. She continued to surprise him when she touched his lips when he frowned. "Why are you frowning now? You never smile enough."

"I don't see why you're concerning yourself with my expressions. I thought humans were supposed to be scared of contact and keep a polite distance from the opposite gender." Silver never met a person that made him so flustered. The woman was even more forward than his sister but she didn't understand her effect on him.

"I guess I forget that sometimes," Lyra laughed to herself. She yawned to herself and Silver slowed his steps so she could lean her head on his arm. He would carry her again but didn't know if she would allow him since she was only tired.

"If you're tired, we can rest." Silver suggested and she nodded, glad for the rest. Lyra thought that she heard someone whisper to her but told herself that it was the wind as Silver gathered firewood her. She began making a fire with the flint she kept in her kimono. She watched the fire dance but its shadow began to change into a grin.

" _Come with me_ ," it spoke to her softly. Its motherly voice didn't seem to reach Silver for he didn't react and she thought that it was kind. " _I can take you to your sister_."

"But Silver's already taking me to my sister," she whispered to the shadow. "And I don't want to leave without telling him. His wing's injured as well and I don't think it's best to leave when he could be attacked. I know I'm not the best fighter but at least I can be of some help."

" _Why are you protecting a tengu_?" It asked her. " _You said yourself that all of the Masked Demon's followers were demons of the sky. He may have saved you but how do you know that he isn't trying to trick you? Gain your trust so you can make weapons for him_."

"Your reasoning makes no sense!" Lyra didn't know why she was offended when the shadow attacked Silver's character. She only knew Silver for a few days but she considered him her friend, even if she didn't know if he thought the same of her. Was the shadow a demon or an illusion made by one? "Silver would never betray my trust."

" _Think on it child_ ," it chastised. " _You've travelled for days now and you haven't reached the tree or your sister yet. How do you know that he isn't guiding you in circles? Also, he seemed to know which room you were being kept in the tower, as if he knew the tower well. Do not be a fool and see him for the demon he is. Come, your sister will protect you_."

"You're not my sister!" Lyra recklessly knocked snow into the fire, burning her hand as she did so. She winced in pain and heard Silver swear behind her. He muttered something beneath his breath as he placed snow over her hand. He had watched her mutter to herself when she suddenly attacked the fire and he couldn't understand why she did it.

"I will never understand women." Silver muttered as he began to wrap her hand so it wouldn't become infected. For the first time, Lyra didn't meet his eyes.  _Someone so kind couldn't be tricking me…_


	8. Chapter 8

Blue looked up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother among the grey clouds that always gathered above her. Centuries of their presence had dulled their effect on her but she hated them now. She could control the rain around her but not the clouds that obscured her view of the sky. Her hand tightened on her umbrella and slowed the rain around her as much as she could.

The clouds only thinned slightly but enough for her to see Green flying towards her. She knew that he would grow tired of helping her search soon and tried to think of a way to keep him searching. As much as she teased him about the fact, she didn't know how to describe their relationship. She thought they were too different to be anything significant but she couldn't count the years they had been together.

She felt the breeze Green's wings created before she saw him land beside her. Without prompting, she positioned her umbrella over them both to protect them from her rain. He placed his warm hand over her cold one holding her umbrella and pulled her closer. His intention was to merely keep them both from the rain but there was something calming about having her hand in his.

"I can't see him flying." Green told her. They knew each other well enough for her to know what he was referring to without him having to say. She had brought him to help her search for her brother with the excuse of finding followers of the Masked Demon. He knew her true intention but didn't say a word, following her head instead. She couldn't fly so would need him to search the sky for her.

Blue knew that Silver would fly back to the tree so the only explanation to why Green couldn't find him in the sky was because Silver was hurt and couldn't fly. As much as she knew that worry would only cloud her judgement, she couldn't help but do so. Her brother was powerful but not invincible and he had the burden of protecting a human as well. She should've never asked her brother to save the human!

"Stop with that face," Green gently tapped his fingers against the creases on her forehead. As much as he complained about how constant sunny outlook, thinking it unrealistic, he would rather see her smile than her frown. "You'll never help your brother if you let your emotions blind you. We'll find Wally and he should be able to find Silver through the trees."

"He's busy with Tansy," She said but her foot moved in his direction. Green followed her, wondering what was going through her mind as she started to walk faster. He had a sister himself but it still fascinated her how dedicated Silver and Blue were to each other. She hadn't told him everything about her past but he knew enough that they had been through a lot together.

Green caught her yawning for a moment and worried that she was pushing herself more than she should. She was purposely suppressing the rain around her so that the snow wouldn't turn to slush. He knew that she didn't want to wipe away any chance of them finding her brother with her rain but there was only so much that she could do.

"Wally would most likely be training Tansy in the fields," Blue said more to herself than anyone as she all but ran in towards the fields. Green followed her, telling himself that he was only following her because as Red's friend he had to keep her safe. They also needed to ensure the human's safety so that the emperor wouldn't insist on destroying the island and every demon on it.

They reached the field but there was no sight of the pair among the many demons there and Green swore in frustration. Blue didn't seem to let that bother her since she started listing off other places Wally could be to herself. Eventually she just shook her head, "It'll be quicker to just search for Silver. We'll just be going in circles if we search for Wally first."

Blue ignored the whispers of the demons that scurried to protect themselves from her rain. With gentle movement, she twirled her umbrella and went to one of the demons. "Have you seen either Wally or my brother, Silver, pass by?"

"I haven't seen him for weeks now," The demon answered but Green saw Blue's eyes flinched slightly at the demon's simple reply. He didn't know what caused the dark look to cross her face as she clenched her teethes. The demon seemed to notice Blue's sudden anger for he began to step back. Green rushed to stop her when she closed her umbrella.

"Stop Blue!" He grabbed her hand to stop her from attacking the demon. Without her umbrella, the rain quickly made her arm wet and it was more difficult to hold her. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the shadows at their feet combine into a grin. He angled the flame on his tail differently to see if the shadow would change in reaction but it didn't.

"How dare you say that about my brother?" Blue didn't hear the words of the demon or Green. Half of the demon's face was casted in shadow and its words stabbed at her. She didn't know what made the demon to say the words but that didn't stop her anger.  _Why should any of us care about a demon that caused so much evil? That human probably already killed him. All humans know how to do is hate._

The rain stopped around her and she was slowly becoming transparent. Green swore, knowing that she was transforming into her yokai form, the rain itself. She had the unique ability to transform her water body into anything. Her wrist slipped from his fingers as she turned on the demon. His heart sank, knowing that he needed to stop her now or engage her in battle to defend the demons around them.

While Blue was a woman of emotions, he never saw her scramble to rage as she was doing now. The rain was at a standstill around them and there was an ominous quiet except for the laughter mute to Blue. He threw a glare at the grinning shadow beneath them. He was sure that the shadow was the cause of her sudden raging emotion but he couldn't face an intangible enemy like shadows or rain.

The demon stepped back from Blue and that was what set her attack into motion. She was fast and he was barely able push the demon away to avoid the attack. "Get a hold of yourself, Blue! He didn't insult your brother so someone's tricking you. You're smarter than this so transform back."

"Silver wouldn't let a human kill him," he heard Blue mutter to herself. The rain didn't come down in torrents like he expected it to and that gave him hope. At least she still had some control over her powers so there was a chance he wouldn't have to fight her. No matter how much they disagreed with each other or how much their emotion become confused, he didn't want to fight her.

The laughter of the shadow became louder and he knew that it was a demon causing Blue's emotions to rage. He needed to find a way to draw the demon out from its hiding place and his mind raced as he countered Blue's attack the best he could without hurting her. While all of the demons ran from her rain, Green stepped into and reached out a hand to her, "Let's go find Silver together."

He thought she didn't care enough about him for his voice to reach her but knew that her brother could be the one thing to bring her back. "Stop Blue! I promise you that nothing's going to happen to your brother but I can't find him without you. What kind of sister would you be if you let yourself become angry and forget about him? I know you're better than this!"

Green didn't know if the shadows distorted his words or if she was able to hear them clearly. Most of the demons had already run deeper into the forest, leaving them standing in the rain alone. The shadow started to expand between them and he watched it carefully. He looked across the dark river the shadow was creating to where Blue holding herself.

He knew that if he tried to cross the shadow to her, he would be risking it attacking him. The shadow crept toward Blue slightly and Green's body moved before his mind could process that he was moving. The moment he was above the shadow, a hand grabbed at his ankle and tried to drag him into the shadows. At the same time, the Masked Demon slowly emerged from the shadow.

Green refused to panic and flew into the sky, trying to drag the demon from the shadows as he did so. The demon was stronger than he expected he would be and Green struggled to fly. He couldn't blow fire onto him while the demon was still hanging onto his leg. He was concentrating on the demon so he didn't see Blue raise her arm, now in the form of a blade.

Green staggered back when he couldn't feel the demon pull at him anymore. He looked back to see that Blue had sliced through the demon's arm. Her legs were shaking slightly but her eyes were steady, "Do you think I'm going to let your mind games work on me again? I'm not a weak little girl anymore. Of course I had to act like it to lure you out here. Now tell me where my brother is!"

The demon didn't seem to be concerned about his arm and it disturbed Green that there was no blood on the man. After studying the man, he noted that the demon's body was actually made of ice. He never knew a demon that could use two elements so there must be a second demon. He scanned the area and focused on the shadow staying stubbornly beneath the Masked Demon.

"You can lie as many times as you want but we both know the truth. Do you think that this island can protect you? You don't even know who you are half-breed!" The Masked Demon taunted her and she swore beneath her breath. "You can't stop me anymore than you can protect him."

"I already told you that your mind games won't work on me," Blue responded to his insult with a bitter grin. She wasn't at all surprise that instead of facing her in a battle, the masked man started to retreat into the shadows. Trying to catch him before he could escape, she shot forward but he was already disappearing into the ground.

"Damn!" Blue felt Green's arm around her waist pulling her back. Her breath caught in her throat when black ice burst in front of her and she knew that if Green hadn't pulled her back, she would've been killed. She gritted her teeth when Green melted the ice and she saw that the Masked Demon was gone. Swearing to herself, she slammed her fist over the place the man once stood.

The rain started to fall again as Blue returned to her human form, her body now drenched in water. For a moment he thought she had glass wings, fragmented and broken, but realized that it was merely the light reflecting through her rain.

There was no point in sitting in frustration and the best way to help her was to push her forward. She looked at his hand for a second and for a moment he thought she wouldn't accept it. Instead, she reached past his hand and threw her arms around him. He was shocked at her action and he could only react by placing his arms around her in return.

"I hate this feeling. She has the ability to look into the deepest doubt in our hearts and use them against us." Blue whispered to no one and Green wondered if the woman she was referring to was the shadow since the Masked Demon was a man. The one thing he was sure of was that the demon's words affected her more than she admitted. Her body wasn't shaking despite the cold he could feel her rain creating.

With that, he rationalized to himself that she was only holding onto him because he was the closest person to her at the moment. That was the only reason she was showing him this weaker side of hers. Even thinking that, he placed a hand on the back of her head. "No matter what she says, it's not true."

* * *

"I told you not to anger that ogumo!" Crystal screamed as she and Gold ran from the giant spider chasing them. They had been following Lyra's scent when they came upon the demon's web that covered most of their path. Crystal suggested they move around the web and try to pick up Lyra's scent again but Gold argued that it would be much quicker if they burned through it.

Not surprisingly his actions angered the ogumo that they were now running from. Crystal saw looked back to see the giant spider shoot strings at them so grabbed Gold's hand and jumped as high as she could. She landed on a tree branch and her ashiko foot spikes kept her from slipping on the ice coating the branch. Gold landed on the branch next to her and they looked down at the demon chasing them.

The giant spider tried to knock them unbalance by shaking the tree and Crystal vowed to yell at Gold once they escaped the demon. She didn't have time to fight demons while her sister was still on the island. She jumped onto the next branch hoping that they could outrun the clumsy demon. "This is why I wanted to get around! What did you expect him to do once you destroy his home?"

"I was only to burn away a small section," Gold tried to defend himself as they ran. She was much quicker than he thought a human would be since she wore heavy ankle braces. They ran forward and Gold swore when he realized that they were running towards a cliff. The ogumo was still chasing them and the stubborn demon wouldn't stop before they reached it.

"We're going to reach a cliff soon." Gold had to scream over the rapidly approaching stomps of the demon. A scent tickled his nose and he quickly thought of a plan. He tightened his hold on her hand when she would've run in another direction. "I need you to trust me and jump when we reach it!"

"Are you crazy?" Crystal screamed just as they reached the cliff and she looked down to see the ocean crashing against rocks below. Even if they caught the edge, the spider would still be able to catch them. In the distance there were several flying demons but she doubted they would help them. He looked back to see that the demon was almost upon them.

"Just trust me! I promised to keep you safe, didn't I?" For a moment he thought that he would have to throw her over his shoulder but she quickly jumped over the edge, taking him with her since they were still holding hands. Crystal closed her eyes, calling herself an idiot for jumping.

Gold quickly pulled her into his body with one arm and with his other, stabbed his sword into the cliff's face to stop them from falling. The giant spider didn't slow for a moment before it began climbing down the cliff towards them. He gathered fire beneath his feet and pushed back on the wall, using his fire to give him more momentum to reach the demons some distance from them.

He whistled to the jumpluffs and they gathered together to catch them. They rolled to a stop on top of the demons, breathing heavily from running for a moment before he burst out laughing. He sat up and placed a hand on Crystal's head. "I didn't think you'll actually jump. You never fail to surprise me, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" The endearment surprised her but his crooked smile never faltered as he laughed all the harder since she reacted just as he thought she would. She realized that he was holding her hand and had been through the entire chase. Her face turned crimson as she hit him over the head. "That was reckless! What were you thinking just telling me to jump? How did you even know if these demons would catch us?"

"Jumpluffs are naturally kind demons," Gold told her and any other time she wouldn't have believed him but they did save her. His laughing tawny eyes made her heart lighten and she found herself smiling despite the situation they were in. Gold patted the large demon they sat on and gestured for it to return to the island. He lazily sat back on the demon as he spoke casually to them.

"I don't think you'll be meeting anymore humans on the island. But that does bring up a good point though. I notice that a human scent lingers on you," Crystal head came up at his words but continued to speak to the demons as if he hadn't notice her concern. She couldn't understand the jumpluff's squeaks but Gold seemed to. He laughed at something they said, "That seems like Silver."

"What are they saying?" Crystal nudged him and he smiled to her, as if trying to reassure her.

"They actually met your sister and they helped her get some fruit." He answered her. The fiery determination in her eyes made him smile since he never knew a woman with such fortitude, even though she was much too serious at times. "They says she's fine and she must be if she's has the energy to keep up with these demons. In fact, the only one in pain is Silver."

"Thank God she's safe," She placed her hand over her heart and the news took some of the tension from her body as she leaned against his back. She had so many questions for them but Gold seemed to be able to read her mind since he asked them before she could tell him to do so.

"It's been a couple days since they met but they said that they'll take us to where they did meet her. It's also beyond where that ogumo was so we don't have to worry about facing it again. We'll meet up with them in no time!" Gold said cheerfully but now the statement left something heavy in his stomach. He didn't know why and Crystal was silent as well so he wondered if she felt the same.

"You must be eager to get your pearl back," Crystal whispered to herself and Gold couldn't deny that he needed his pearl. He thought to counter with the fact that she was just as eager to leave him and his island but he doubted she said her words to hurt him. Why did they even hurt him?

"I'm actually curious to see what your sister is like. The jumpluffs says that she was very kind to them and Silver actually smiled while watching her! Any woman that can make Silver smile must be interesting. You two must be close for you to risk coming onto the island."

"Lyra has always been a kind person so she has that effect on people. We're twins so we've always been close," Crystal smiled when she told him about the games they've played as children and a tiny smile played on her lips as she did so. He thought that the rare smile was beautiful and that it was a shame that she didn't smile as much. In the back of his mind, he thought of other ways he could make her smile.

"Do you and the orphans play any games together?" Crystal asked him and he grinned mischievously as he told her how he would lead the orphans into the tree to annoy Green. She had to admit that their antics were endearing and how he was childlike himself. He sat with his back against hers but from his light tine she could guess that he was smiling.

He was like a furnace against her back but she would the warmth comforting. She realized that this was the first time they spoke about their past at length. The more he told her, the more she felt that she didn't know him. She didn't know how much she should believe but she could see him stealing food with orphans. He had no reason to lie to her and he couldn't make up stories so quickly.

If someone had told her she would one day be sitting so close to a demon, she would deem them crazed but here she was. Even more ironic, she had jumped from a cliff with little a promise from a demon she was beginning to trust.

Gold felt her stiffen against his back and he looked over his shoulder to her but she only stared back at him with wide eyes. He thought that they were becoming closer but she turned her face from his and he could see the walls she was beginning to put around her again. Why was she pulling away from him?

* * *

"Can we not have a fire tonight?" Lyra insisted and Silver raised a brow at her declaration. He saw the panic in her eyes so quickly dropped the firewood he was holding. She quickly relaxed but he couldn't understand why. Wouldn't she feel safer with a fire to light the area around them and keep them warm? She was a human so she could hardly withstand the cold of the island.

Even knowing that, her pale face stopped him from arguing with her. She was seemed to be scared of the prospect of the fire yet she had no trouble the night before. She had almost burned her hand when she clumsily threw snow onto the fire the previous night. She had always spoken eagerly to the demons of the island but now she was wary of the ones that control fire.

"Thank you," Lyra nodded with a shaky smile. He watched her silently as she buried the firewood beneath the snow to prevent a fire. The moon was bright enough for him to see clearly and his demon eyesight helped as well but those two things would do nothing to help her stay warm. She sat back against a tree as she usually did before going to sleep but this time she seemed to have trouble.

"I know it's not my place to pry but did something happen?" Silver started hesitantly. He interacted with very few people and even less times did they need his comfort so he knew his attempts would seem awkward. It was mostly because he did feel awkward giving comfort to something so fragile. "I'm here to protect you so you need to tell me these things."

"There was a shadow." Lyra first phase was a whisper but her next was a bitter scream. "The thing said it was my sister like I was a lost child. I know my sister and, even considering how much she hates demons, she would never saw such ugly things about you."

Silver stiffened, worried about what the demon had told her. He could only guess who the demon was but he knew very few demons that casted themselves in shadows. Lyra went on though and her words caused a bittersweet ache in his heart. She couldn't be any more wrong as she went on in her tirade. She was seething in righteous fury as she defended him.

"She had the audacity to say that you were only pretending to be kind to me when you want nothing more than my skills like the Masked Demon. You never once asked me to make you a weapon or even force me to go back to that monster to work for him. I know you have your problems, you can't hold a conversation and keep things to yourself but I can hardly see you working with the Masked Demon."

Lyra purposely paused so Silver could deny her words but he stayed silent. She doubted that Silver's silent nature would stop him from denying the shadow's accusations and her heart dropped for a moment. Why wasn't he telling her that she was right and that he would protect her from the shadow?

The moon was full but Silver's face was casted in shadows as he looked down at his feet. From where she sat, she could see that his hands were shaking as he tried to speak to her but couldn't find words answered her questions. He couldn't deny his past with the Masked Demon without lying but he could hardly tell her the truth either. Trust was a fragile thing and he knew he was losing hers.

"Tell me the trust Silver!" Lyra jumped to her feet and grabbed onto his arms to stop him from running from her question. His arm was cold beneath her hands and she began to shake, from fear or its coldness, she didn't know. "Why aren't you denying it?"

Silver kept his gaze on the ground between them, not able to meet her innocent eyes. He noticed a vine start to bloom between and instinctively pushed her back to protect her from it. Her little gasp stabbed at his heart but he had to concentrate on the demon causing the vine to grow. He quickly froze it over ran to Lyra's side. "There's a demon near us."

Lyra wondered how long he knew that there was a demon near them and if that was the reason he was so silent. She felt doubt grow in her even as she knew he was trying to protect her from the demon. Was she only trying to delude herself about Silver's intentions?

"Come out!" Silver ordered as he raised his hand to attack again. To his surprise, it wasn't one of the Masked Demon's men that stepped out of the bushes but Wally, holding a hand over his heart and leaning against a woman he hadn't seen before.

"The vine you froze over!" She pointed to the plant. "He's connected to that plant to see if you were the people he was looking for. You need to thaw out vine before his lungs completely freezes over."

Silver nodded and waved his finger over the plant, shattering the ice he created. The vine receded back into the ground at the same time Wally let out a heavy breath and sat on the ground again. It took him a while to be able to breath properly again. "Sorry for sneaking up on you but I have a message from Gold."

"What would Gold want with me?" Silver asked to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally rubbed his hand over his heart to ease the ache there and thanked Tansy softly as she rubbed his back to. With hooded eyes, he stared at where Silver was trying to make Lyra comfortable despite the lack of a fire to keep them warm. Silver had insisted they didn't make one and Wally couldn't understand why. He looked to the woman on Silver's lap and wondered her effect on the tengu.

"So Gold's actually putting himself in the fray?" Silver mused as he placed his uninjured wing around Lyra for warmth. He had thought that she was fallen asleep, exhausted from their walk and Wally's sudden appearance. "He kept himself out of the battle until now. I don't understand why you would spy on me and Lyra if you're only trying to send me a message."

"We didn't know if it was you exactly," Tansy defended Wally when she saw Silver's skeptical eyes. "Wally didn't want to run into a dangerous demon so he was just trying to make sure you were Silver. You can hardly fault him for trying to be cautious."

"I understand," Silver muttered. "What did Gold want to tell me?"

"He had me look into the Masked Demon's forces. He was worried about you so wanted me to make sure that you weren't captured." Silver nodded. He had already told Gold about his past and was glad that the man had never treated him differently after learning the truth. "He also told me to tell you that the woman's sister came to the island so it's best for you to decide on a place to meet."

"Crystal's here?" Lyra suddenly sat up and almost knocked Silver onto his back with her sudden movement. "You know where my sister is? I need to meet with her right now. She must be so worried about me. Where is she now? Is she safe?"

"They can't answer you if you keep asking them question after question," Silver pointed out and pulled Lyra back so she wouldn't smother Wally with her questions. He knew that it would be best to hand Lyra over to Wally and Tansy so they could bring her to her sister but he hesitated at the thought. He trusted Wally but knew that if they came upon a powerful demon, she might get hurt.

"Your sister is with Gold, a kitsune," Wally answered her. "She's safe and unharmed so you don't need to worry about her. She's actually tracking you right now so I'm sure that you'll meet her soon. I know you must be eager to return to the mainland but we need you to stay on this island so the guardian can ask you some questions about your captor."

"It's not safe for her to stay," Silver said quickly. The moment he spoke the words, his heart protested but his mind knew that it would be best for her to leave. An innocent like her would never survive on the island and she would be much safer in her little blacksmith shop. "I was told to reunite her with her sister and that's the end of it. You'll return to the mainland and I'll deal with the Masked Demon."

Lyra flinched at his words though she knew she had no reason to. She knew that he was only protecting her out of obligation and that he thought of her as a burden since their first meeting. She thought, hoped, that they had grown closer since then but that didn't seem to be the case. She tightened her hand on her kimono and kept her head up.

"I'm not going back. If the Masked Demon is as dangerous as you say, then I have to help the demons of this island. If you don't want to protect me then I'll go with Wally but I won't leave. I've met the demons on this island and I don't want to see any of them hurt."

"You've met a hand full of the demons here," Silver corrected. Why was she fighting him on this? She should know the dangers of the island and only a moment ago she was afraid of the shadows a demon created. "They're not all nice so you don't need to feel obligated to help them. I was there in that prison and I heard everything the Masked Demon said so I can tell the guardians for you."

 _He was there in that tower… was it to save me or to trick me_? Lyra found herself wondering and shook herself. Silver had been protecting her for days now and if he meant to trick her, he would ask for a weapon ages ago. She needed to believe in him, believe that he would protect her from the dangers of the island, or else she would fear everything she came to like about the island.

"Why are all the women in my life stubborn?" Silver threw up his hands but knew that there was no arguing with her from the tight line her lips made. He had seen that expression before and knew that her decision was made. "I'll take you to your sister and the guardian but after that I'm putting you on the first boat back to the mainland. It's safer for you there anyways."

He muttered his last sentence beneath his breath but she still heard it. She placed a hand over her heart and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was only looking out for her but it still hurt that he could so easily send her of, as if she was little more than an acquaintance. Would he miss her even a little? She couldn't stay on the island and he couldn't leave.

"I'll tell you where your sister is so it'll be easier for you to find each other." Despite Tansy's worry over his condition, he buried his hand into the snow and began using his straining powers. After a long moment, he pulled his hand back and tall grass grew in reaction. "They're a little far but I left you a trail to them for you to follow."

"Are you okay?" Tansy fretted over him and he smiled at her kindness. If she hadn't told Silver to thaw out the vine he had linked himself to, he could very well be dead at the moment. He asked her how she knew and she tapped her chin. "It was easy to figure out. You explained your power to me and you collapsed the same moment Silver froze over the plant."

"You're very intelligent," Wally complimented and she flushed at the compliment. Demons weren't able to have the formal education humans did so she considered herself lucky to have been employed to a kind household. Her lady had always been kind to her and Tansy was happy to hear that she would able to marry someone she loved.

Until that phoenix attacked them and caused an explosion in the church. Tansy bit her lower lip at the bitter memory. With everything her lady had taught her, everything she done for her, she wasn't able to save her. Wally must've known her angry thoughts for a placed a gentle hand on her head to calm her. He was a man of few action but they always left an impact on her.

He looked over her shoulder when the dark clouds disappeared from her eyes. His met with Silver's, "There's something else that Gold wanted to tell you but I think that it's best if we spoke in private about it. You don't need to worry about Lyra being in danger since Tansy will stay with her for protection."

Both women looked up sharply at that. Lyra wanted to know what Gold wanted to tell Silver since the kitsune was traveling with her sister at the moment. Tansy didn't like the thought of not knowing and being kept in the dark by someone she thought highly of. Despite that, Tansy nodded as Silver placed Wally's arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

Tansy watched the pair walk a distance from them and even her tanuki hearing couldn't pick up what they were saying which irritated her since she knew they were conscious of the fact as well. She turned back to Lyra and knew that she was human. Unlike other demons of the island, Tansy had lived with humans so didn't feel any animosity toward her like other demons.

Wally had told her how Lyra was forced onto the island by the phoenix and marked it as another dark spot on the demon. "Don't worry about that phoenix, I'll defeat him and you'll never have to fear him again."

"I actually feel sorry for it," Lyra whispered which shocked Tansy. Who would feel sympathy for a horrid demon that bathed itself in fiery blood? "Silver told me that the phoenix has no control over its action. I know it's no excuse but I can't imagine what its feeling. He also told me that it would rather be chasing after the moon woman it loves than to cause us any harm."

"People I love are still dead," Tansy muttered.

"Then be angry at the Masked Demon," Lyra didn't know why she felt pity for demons but knowing that they were controlled by the demon didn't sit well with her. "He's the one causing all of this destruction for this impossible mission of his. He wants to reverse time but no one can control the sun and the moon."

Something in Lyra's mind clicked and she took a stick and began drawing in the snow. She drew the world at a standstill and the sun and the moon circling it. The legend said that the changing days were made by the phoenix chasing the moon so they were connected to time. "I think I've figured it out!"

Tansy studied the drawing and could read Lyra's thoughts. Quickly she piled snow onto the drawing so the Masked Demon couldn't come upon it. "So this is why he wanted you. I don't know why he wants to control time but we can't let him succeed! If you're right, we need to kill that phoenix before he figures this out as well. We'll stop him before he can even make a plan!"

"Kill a phoenix?" Lyra looked down at her now covered drawing and wondered if she could take the life of a demon. She shook her head, "I'm not doing anything until I meet my sister again and we talk about this. I'm sure he'll know a better way to defeat him. Once Silver's back, we'll go."

* * *

"Damn this rain," Blue cursed even though she knew that she was the cause of it. It was one of the rare moments her rain obscured her mission and she hoped that it wouldn't draw too much attention as she turned her body into water and maneuvered through the bushes, trying to find any sign of her brother. But her rain was washing away most of the snow and she could only slow it so much.

She sensed another demon approaching and she instinctively took the form of a weak kappa. She was aware of everything around her but she didn't show any show any sign of noticing the demon fly above her. She quickly began to change her form again, to fly after it but someone caught her around her waist. She scowled back to see Green holding her loosely.

"Do you recognize the demon?" He asked her in a harsh whisper and she nodded. She didn't sense his presence since he was around her so often it became something natural to her. "Then you should know not to follow him on your own. Even if that demon is connected that to the Masked Demon, that doesn't mean that it will lead you to your brother."

"And I'm going after him," Blue clenched her teeth as she pulled away from him and started to run after the demon. Green kept his hold on her hand though and knew from the stubborn fire in her water blue eyes that she would only chase after the demon now that he had argued against it. The woman was stubborn and he wondered why he even put up with her for all their years.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Red and Yellow will have my head if I didn't," Green added quickly which Blue only rolled her eyes to. He had been using that excuse for centuries now but she could hardly believe that it justified his constant presence. Half of the time she wondered if he even knew why he shadowed her. She couldn't name what kind of relationship they had and he even less.

But he was still there beside her and he tightened his hand around hers. No matter how many times they argued throughout the year, he was always there the next day. Of course they clashed as water and fire did but never had he made her feel inferior. His presence was something constant and dependable which she found herself relying on. Besides her brother, Green was the one that constantly supported her.

"Why do you always drag me into these things? What will I do with you?" Green muttered to himself even though he was the one that joined her. But as he asked that on a sigh though another part of him asked,  _what would you ever do without her?_

* * *

"Why won't you talk to me?" Gold's tone demanded an answer. He had been trying to coax an answer from her since the jumpluffs brought them back to the island but his every attempt failed. He thought that they were having a nice conversation but she suddenly put a wall between them again. There was clearly something on her mind but she refused to tell him.

"It doesn't concern you," Crystal lied and knew that Gold could see through her words. He sighed heavily and looked to the sky in frustration. She couldn't look at him or else she would remember the thoughts she dare not repeat. How could she trust him when she had seen firsthand what demons had done to humans? Her ninja training had grinded that image in her hand yet Gold broke from that image.

Gold was a rake. He was kind. He was immature. He was funny. He was a demon…

Crystal shook her head. The more she tried to understand him, the more she felt lost. She sometimes wondered would they be friends if he was a human. She found herself liking him despite everything she had been taught. She felt his pearl burn against her heart and she placed a hand over it. Foolishly trusting a demon could get her killed yet she couldn't deny that she was beginning to trust him.

Crystal noticed that grass was suddenly growing under her feet and she jumped before the grass could knot around her ankles. Gold didn't seem to have that worry and stood among the grass, laughing at how she instinctively jumped from what she thought was an attack. He placed a hand on her shoulder when she landed beside him.

"That should be Wally!" Gold told her and she wondered who Gold could be referring to. She knew that Gold often left during the night but never ask him what he did since she knew he wouldn't betray her. She assumed that he had his own business on the island and had a life outside of helping her find her sister. "I asked a friend of mine to locate your sister and make a path to help us find each other."

"You did that for me?" Crystal looked down at the grass and couldn't help but feel happy. As much as he complained, he did help her. She bowed in thanked and grabbed his hand, dragging him further into the grass. He was glad to see her smile once again even though he knew that it was mainly because she was going to see her sister again.

Her steps were fast but he was able to match them easily. A part of him was happy to see Silver again and wanted to speak with him about what he saw at the Masked Demon's tower. He knew that this must be difficult for Silver because of his connection to the man so he would need the support of a friend. He also hoped that Lyra saw the good inside of Silver so Crystal could see that demons weren't all bad.

"I'm sure that you're excited to meet your sister again." Gold mused to himself. He saw her placed a hand over her heart and squeeze something in the folds of her kimono. He felt an answering warmth around his heart and knew that she was holding his pearl in a light hold. He remembered the night she took it from him, the hatred and distrust in her eyes, so her next actions surprised him.

She turned sharply and held out his pearl to him. Her fingers were shaking slightly as she spoke. "You uphold your part of the deal so I'm returning your pearl to you as promised. You have no more reason to stay with me so I guess this is goodbye. I-"

She felt his hand on her hair and for a moment she thought that he would attack her. She knew that there was no end to a kitsune's rage when someone stole their pearl. That was why she had originally planned to give to Yellow to return once she was back on the mainland.

But she knew that they needed to part before she became to attach to him despite her common sense. She would be able to find her sister by herself now but she was still hesitant to say goodbye.

Gold didn't strike her though and instead he eased the ribbon from her hair. She stared wide eyed as he wove her ribbon through a hook on his pearl and placed it around his neck. He was blushing slightly as he muttered to her, "You broke the chain when you stole my pearl so I need something to keep it around my neck. Hopefully it doesn't break as easily as the chain did."

"Oh…" Crystal didn't know what she expected him to say and knew even less what she wanted him to say. She touched her now tangled hair and tied it back with an extra ribbon she had. Not knowing what else to say, she turned and began to walk through the path the tall grass created.

She heard footsteps follow her and turned to see that Gold was walking towards her until he stopped beside her. His back wasn't rigid and he walked with his hands behind his back. He smiled to her when he saw her confused look and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Do you think you'll get rid of me that easily? I promised to reunite you with your sister but I don't see her here."

"I returned your pearl already," Crystal couldn't believe that he hadn't left her yet.

"What kind of man would I be if I don't hold up my end of the deal? If I just leave now, I'll still be in debt with you so it'll be best if I just stay with you until you meet up with your sister again. Anyways, I need to speak with Silver about something. We won't have a heart felt goodbye just yet," Gold nudged her forehead with his knuckles and laughed.

"I can't stop you from doing anything," Crystal rolled her eyes and began to walk the path again but now with Gold by her side. She had to admit that she was glad he didn't leave immediately but another part of her wondered why she felt that way. Gold didn't seem to share her worry for he continued to speak to her as if the tense barrier between them wasn't there.

But that barrier wasn't as rigid as it was in the beginning and something slipped into her heart.

* * *

"A letter?" Yellow stared at the little piece of paper that had floated into the tree once she opened the window. She looked back out the window and saw a small spirit fly away even though it was not a native of the island. She recognized the seal on the letter so quickly opened it and scanned it quickly.

"What's that?" Yellow jumped when she felt a breath against her cheek and turned to see Red floating outside the window behind her with his butterbur leaf. He apologized when he realized he had startled her and leaned into the window so he could place a comforting hand on her head. She blushed but found herself leaning into her hand as she sat on the window ledge.

"It's a letter from the mainland," Yellow told him as she gave him the letter to read. Neither found anything strange since Yellow often traded letters with the other priestess on the mainland. "Platina says that she's going to be visiting us tomorrow. It's a little sudden but I think we should meet her at the beach. It's the right thing to do."

Red nodded and returned her smile. While he didn't know what to feel about another human on the island, he knew that Yellow missed the company of human and her friends from the mainland. He wanted to see her happy since she had done so much for him and other demons so said with a light tone, "Let's just hope that this time no trouble will come from this."


	10. Chapter 10

Crystal felt as if she was floating as she came awake slowly. There was something over her head, keeping the sun from waking her but she still felt as if she was sleeping against a fire. She opened her eyes with difficulty and saw that Gold was carrying her on his back. For a minute, she didn't react, wanting to relax into sleep again but then the implication came to her and she jerked back.

"Hey!" Gold stumbled on his feet when she hit him over the head so and fell forward. Crystal was quick to push herself away from him. She dusted off her clothes once she was on her feet, making sure that her clothes had not been disturbed as she did. She touched the blanket that was laid over her head, she knew that it was Gold's and the gesture touched.

"What did you think you were doing?" She demanded and Gold pouted at her.

"You really are a vixen, you know that? You were tired but I knew that you wanted to see your sister as soon as possible so I thought I'll carry you until you woke up." He told her as he rubbed his head. He could see how guilty she felt from her face and grinned at it. "You can at least kiss it better."

Crystal didn't know how much longer she could continue their quips without becoming more frustrated. Even after she pondered it, she couldn't say if she was glad he stayed with her after she gave him his pearl or not but he acted as if the entire incident didn't occur. She wondered why he was still next to her, even though he said that he wanted to meet Silver, he could've simply run ahead of her.

A part of her was tempted to ask him what his true intention were but knew that he would most likely evade her question and change the topic. She doubted he wanted to hurt her for taking his pearl since he could've done that the moment she returned it. But a demon actually enjoying a human's company enough to stay by them was even less of a possibility.

Red and Yellow came to mind when she thought that. They were from different races but they were clearly protective of each other. Could humans and demons be anything more than enemies? She was beginning to trust Gold but a part of her still fought that prospect with logical facts. Kitsune were mischievous by nature and there was little she knew about him.

"Are you finished with your inner monologue?" Gold asked after a while and she realized that silence had fallen around them while she was musing. "What were you thinking about? It seems to be something important by that frown of yours."

Gold had an inkling of what she was worrying about. She was most likely worrying over her sister. Was she counting the days until she would be able to leave the island? "Before you leave the island, you should say goodbye to Aibo. He'll miss you even if you only met for that one day. He appreciated you standing against the oni for him."

That day seemed so long ago but she looked back on it with a smile. She had to admit that she hadn't thought about leaving the island for a while. Her main concern was saving her sister and she hadn't thought beyond that. Now that she was thinking about leaving the island, she felt regret that she didn't understand. She didn't make a home or a connection on the island so why the regret?

The demons she met were unlike the demons she captured. In fact, she hadn't met one of those demons yet and she thought back to what Ruby had told her. He had said that every demon had a different reason for being on the island but she didn't know the reason for anyone she met so far.

"I still need to check on the seals after I take Lyra back to the mainland so I'm sure I'll be able to spend some more time with him." It still bothered her that someone so young, even a demon, was on the island. No matter what crime he committed, there was better ways of disciplining a child then to send him to Mononoke Island.

"Maybe you can visit us after you return," Gold ventured. He didn't know if her viewpoint had changed entirely but she gave him back his pearl so she must trust him a little. She was silent but she seemed to be considering his offer so went on. "We can have a giant snow ball fight! I always lose because the orphans gang up on me and I can't fight back!"

"It would be unfair for a grown adult to use his full powers against an adult," Crystal nodded and found herself admiring him for having some restraint. He seemed to have a soft spot for children and that made him endearing in her eyes. She didn't think a demon would have such a weakness but she could believe it of Gold by the way he treated Aibo.

"I would kick their butts if I can only make a snowball!" Gold pouted and Crystal laughed at his childish remark. He left the tall grass and knelt in the snow to make a snowball but because of the intense heat his hands held, the snowball would melt instantly. "But now that I have you on my side, we can defeat those little rascals! I'll protect you from their attacks while you make the snowballs."

"And what makes you think I won't be siding with Aibo and the others?" Crystal said with a soft smile when she thought about Gold going up against children. She found it easy to forget the dangers of the island when she was with him.

"Because you love me," He said easily and saw her flush before she snapped back. He laughed when he remembered that humans were more reserve with the world love. He didn't know if he should calm her worries or continue to watch her stumble over her words. She was always composed around him so he enjoyed watching her become flustered from time to time.

She couldn't say that she loved him but she didn't feel hatred toward him either. Why couldn't her feelings for the man be simple like it was in the beginning, before she knew the different sides of him? She learned so much more about him since they first met but she still didn't understand him. The more she knew, the more she wondered about him.

"I'll say bye to Aibo before I leave," Crystal promised but didn't know if she could promise to return to the island. Gold didn't seem to notice her hesitation for he smiled at her response.

"Good. He won't be the only one to miss you when you go. But there's something else I need to tell you," His eyes were serious and she couldn't help but lean towards him when he placed a hand on her cheek. She gasped when she felt something cold on her head and Gold fell back into the snow laughing. He had dumped snow onto her head and since most of it was water her hair was now wet.

"You should see your face!" Gold laughed, holding his side.

"You idiot!" Crystal quickly made a snowball and as he was laughing so hard she doubted he noticed her making it. He only stopped when the snow ball hit his face and he took it as an act of war. He gathered as much snow as he could but it melted before he could use it. Gold's eyes widened as Crystal stood above him with a large snowball.

"Mercy!" Gold begged on a laugh as he evaded her attack. He saw that her hair was now plastered to her face as she continued her attack. The strangest thing was that she smiled as she made another snowball but there was no malice in the chime of her laugh. He caught her around her waist and they stumbled into the snow but they continued to laugh.

"You have snow on your nose." He turned so that she was beneath him and the snow began melting around them because of his warmth. He thought her heavy breathing was caused by their snow battle when he brushed the snow from her nose. "I don't know why you're covered in snow when I was the losing party of that snow war."

"You started it," She knew it was childish to say but she felt so comfortable around Gold. She knew he wouldn't judge her even if he would tease her later.

"I couldn't help it when you looked so serious," Gold pinched her nose before ruffling her hair. His warm hands dried her hair quickly but he continued to run his fingers through her hair as he spoke to her with a rakish smile. "I'll be able to defeat the orphans with you by my side. It's a nice thought even if we never get the opportunity to do so."

His voice trailed off as he eased his weight off her and lay beside her, staring up at the clouds above them. The thought that she would never come back because of her distrust hurt him more than he wanted to admit but he didn't voice that concern and instead said, "It's almost springtime so we might not be able to have that snowball fight. That's fine, I'm sure they'll enjoy the fireworks more anyways."

Crystal didn't know how to respond. Why was she actually considering coming back to the island most humans fear? She couldn't ignore Gold's presence beside her, his warmth making the snow melt beneath them and she could almost believe that it was spring around them. She turned onto her stomach and touched a flower freed from the snow because of Gold's heat.

"It's almost spring," Crystal said more to herself than anyone. It hadn't felt like it but more than a month had passed since she first met him. It had been in the cold of winter that they first met but the seasons were on the verge of changing. The cherry blossoms would bloom in a month and she hoped that she would be able to save her sister in time to watch them.

The image of watching them with Gold came to mind but she shook them from her head as she placed an arm over her eyes to gather her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to see that Gold had fallen asleep next to her and a part of her wondered if she should be surprised. It did irritate her though and sighed deeply. She knew they couldn't stay for long since Lyra was still somewhere on the island.

She moved to wake him but found that his hand was clutching the ribbon he stole from her. She didn't understand why he was holding the ribbon instead of his pearl since someone could easily steal it when he wasn't holding it. He didn't seem to have any animosity towards her for taking his pearl even though it was the source of his power and she wondered what he thought of her now.

The ground darkened around them and she looked up to see a large bird demon fly overhead. It didn't seem to notice them and she traced its path. Her heart stopped when she realized that it vaguely followed the path Wally had made for them. She quickly shook Gold awake and pointed to the receding demon, "We need to go Gold! Lyra's in trouble and we need to find her before that demon does!"

"Get on. I can run faster than you," Gold sensed her panic and knelt in front of her so she could climb onto her back. She didn't argue before throwing her arms around him and he stood quickly when she did so. He ran so fast, she could feel the wind rush around her and tightened her hold around him. She knew that Gold was quick and hoped that they would reach Lyra quicker.

* * *

Tansy insisted on helping Lyra and Silver so that the Masked Demon couldn't use Lyra's knowledge and Wally agreed. Neither Lyra nor Tansy had told them that they had discover how to turn back time as the Masked Demon wished, reasoning that the less people that knew the less the knowledge would be a risk. At first Lyra was reluctant to keep it from Silver but Tansy had insisted.

Now they were following Wally as they walked through the tall grass. He used his ability to see through the grass to avoid any demons hiding in the grass. Silver noted that Lyra was quiet and had been since the shadow appeared. She said that she didn't believe its words but she hadn't looked him in the eye since. In the beginning, he thought her constant chatter unnecessary but her silence now stabbed at him.

"The snow is pretty," Silver tried to start a conversation with and blurted the first thing that came to mind. She smiled weakly at his attempt but he saw that smile as a start. "I'm sure you're excited to see your sister again. Gold is with her and I think you two will get along but I have to warn you not to be alone with him. The man is too comfortable with himself for his own good."

"What else did Wally want to tell you about Gold?" Lyra asked him, remembering how Wally had pulled Silver away. She didn't understand why he would do so since Silver would tell her eventually what Wally told him. If it truly did concern her Silver would tell her, wouldn't he?

"You don't need to worry about it," Silver said quietly and saw that her gaze fell to her feet. He was able to catch the doubt in her eyes and bit his tongue to keep himself from voicing his worry. She was losing her trust in him and that hurt him more than it should. "Gold was worried about me and wanted to remind me that the past was in the past."

"The past?" She echoed. She knew so little about him but she doubted that he would answer any of her questions now. At least with Wally and Tansy, she was assured that he wasn't working for the Masked Demon. Tansy hated the phoenix so she wouldn't work with the Masked Demon or any of his followers. The shadow was wrong and she couldn't let its words affect her.

Silver thought she had an expressive face as her brows suddenly furrowed before forcing a smile. He could read her expressions so easily but he didn't know how to react to them as he walked by her side. She tried to chat happily with him but he saw traces of sadness in her eyes. "I can't wait to tell my sister about this adventure. She had always shelter me but now I can say I don't need it."

"Sisters worry no matter how much you don't need it," Silver mused and she nodded in agreement. "You can't hate them for it though. I'm sure my own sister is worried about me since I haven't returned to the tree yet. I wanted to arrive as quickly as possible but there's nothing I can do about that now. Finding your sister again should help lessen your doubts."

"You can tell?" Lyra didn't try to deny it since Silver was watching with such keen eyes she doubted that he would believe her if she did. She didn't know if she would be able to see his thoughts in his eyes but she tried and a furrowed lined her forehead as he stared back at her. "The shadow knew of my sister and I'm worried about her. Will your friend protect her like you had with me?"

Silver knew that she only voiced one of her worries but nodded to assure her. "Gold may have his faults but he will never fail a friend. He'll protect her so you don't need to worry about the shadow attacking your sister. I doubt that the shadow will since her motivation was to return you to the Masked Demon."

"We're friends, right Silver?" Lyra asked her suddenly and he raised a brow at her. "Friends don't lie."

Silver could see her faith shaking and he didn't know how to rebuild it. Trust was something so new since Blue's trust in him was unconditional and Gold seemed to be unshaken by everything. This was the first time he had to fight to keep someone's trust and more surprisingly, the first time he feared losing it. He had always thought that trust was something he didn't deserve.

"I promised to protect you and I will. I don't see why my past will affect that promise but if you must know… you're much too innocent to understand." He started to tell her but decided to evade her question. He knew better than to tell her while Wally and Tansy were still present and at the moment he needed to focus on taking her to the tree.

"I'm not a child!" Lyra insisted and Tansy looked back at the outburst. Lyra bit her lip, knowing that if she let her emotion rage Silver would continue to think of her as a child. She truly believed that they had become closer over their journey but he refused to tell her the truth. She didn't want to believe the shadows and knew that it only wanted to take advantage of her but it was becoming harder to remember.

Tansy wanted to intervene in Silver and Lyra's argument but knew that it wasn't her place to do so. She didn't know the root of Lyra's worry and she had only just met the two. She rolled the seeds Wally had given her in her palm and wondered if she had become any more powerful. Something in her gut told her that she would have to face the phoenix soon since they were travelling with Lyra.

She winced when she remembered the heat of the fire that destroyed the temple that day. She realized that the heat was all too real and opened her eyes to see that black snow had fallen onto her cheek. Wally was concentrating finding demons among the snow so realize the snow had become dark around them.

Silver recognized it though and pulled Lyra into the shadows just as he saw the phoenix circling ahead. It didn't seem to notice them and Silver was glad that his wings didn't stand out too much among the dark snow. Lyra must've recognized the snow as well for she stiffened in his arms and he tightened his arms around her in reaction.

Wally could feel the icy hatred in Tansy's eyes that was a contrast to her normal soft light. Tansy prided herself on being sensible but even she could feel hatred for the demon that attacked her friends. As much as she wanted to face it in battle, she couldn't risk Lyra's life. She felt Wally take her hand drew her into the bushes before the phoenix could spot them.

The bird demon continued to circle above them though and Silver worried that it would sense him since they were familiar with each other. He looked to Lyra beside him as she held onto her slingshot. Her hands were shaking slightly so he didn't know if it would be of any use to her if the worst came to be. He wished that he could fly at the moment but there was nothing he could do besides wait.

It stopped for a moment before it finally descended towards them and Silver quickly pulled her out of its path. He swore when his eyes met the phoenix's as it flew by. He was glad that the phoenix rarely spoke while under the control of the Masked Demon. On the other hand, Silver didn't know if he could fight a demon controlled by another demon.

"We need to run Lyra!" Silver took her hand and began running through the tall grass. He knew that he couldn't outrun the demon since but he had to try to keep her safe. The snow around them helped little to keep the flames around them at bay and fire soon surrounded them. He made a drawing motion with his fingers and froze the flames the best he could.

The phoenix only stopped for a moment before turning back to them and Silver knew that his ice and Tansy's grass would do little against it. The ash was becoming thicker now that the phoenix was closer to the ground and he was finding it difficult to see. He didn't want to lose his hold on Lyra's hand or lose her in the confusion.

It came directly at them but Silver couldn't find himself attacking the demon. He raised his hand to summon ice but he remembered how Lyra had pity the creature because of its lack of choice. Lyra knew that it was being controlled as well but didn't know why Silver was hesitating. At this rate, the phoenix would run them both down.

She raised her slingshot and quickly aimed at its wing, only wanting to slow it enough for them to escape. Lyra swore when she missed but Tansy and Wally stepped between them to summon vines to restrain the demon. It was clear to them that they wouldn't be able to hold it for long since its fiery feathers were burning through the vines.

"Silver!" Lyra's voice cut through Silver's haze and saw that the fire in front of him was raging beyond control. She was trying to pull him out of the fire's path even as she began coughing. Swearing for forgetting himself, he pulled her into his chest to protect her from the smoke. No matter how much he tried to freeze the fire, more would overtake his ice.

He realized that rain was being mixed with the ashes and it doused the fire. The rain was familiar to him and he quickly looked up to see Blue running towards them. She was already transforming into her yokai form, water surrounding her body. Her water was weakening the phoenix but it was doing little against the strong demon.

"Are you okay Silver?" Blue asked him quickly as she raised her hand to attack the demon, the rain falling harder around them. She tried not to make it too strong since she knew her rain would also hurt Green beside her. Her brother nodded but she saw that he held Lyra in his arms, deciding to speak to the woman after the battle.

Green knew that Blue's rain would nullify any of his fire attacks so tried to use his physical strength to keep the phoenix from escaping. He flew above the demon and tried to pin down its wings. The phoenix's flames didn't affect him but it was so much larger than him that it was difficult. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it from flying away.

The next moment he sensed someone come beside him and was surprised that it was a human woman. He was shocked when she kicked the phoenix with such a force that it went crashing to the ground. Green let go of the phoenix before he crashed into the ground as well and stumbled back until Blue steadied him. He looked back to where the phoenix was still struggling.

Gold caught Crystal as she began to fall back to the ground. He placed her on her feet even as she was already rushing to her sister. His eyes were on Silver though who raised a hand to freeze over the phoenix wings but something in his eyes changed when it breathed Silver's name. Lyra looked from Silver to the phoenix, not knowing why he was hesitating.

"Leave this to me," Green could see that Silver was conflicted and burned the restraint on the phoenix. He placed his hand on the phoenix and stared into the demon's fiery spirit. He saw that ice was formed around its soul and he knew he wouldn't be able to melt it without killing the bird itself. After only a moment's resignation, he burned the ice.

Silver looked away when the bird's feathers became dull and the sun dimmed in answer until it was dark. Green sighed and looked to Silver. "Get yourself together! You know just as well as anyone that phoenix will be reborn by sunrise. Killing it now and freeing it from the Masked Demon's control is probably merciful. Now stand up and face me."

"Green," Blue spoke to Green as a father would, stern yet caring and she couldn't help but smile. She was shocked when Green hit Silver over the head and shook him.

"Idiot! Did you know worried you sister was? Why didn't you report back to us or send us a message the moment you were delayed. Stop trying to do everything on your own. I know the phoenix was kind to you while you were with the Masked Demon but you need to get over your past or you'll never grow past it."

"Stop being so harsh on him!" Gold defended his friend at the same time Crystal scowled. They began arguing around him but Silver's eyes were on Lyra who stared at him in shock. Green mentioned his relationship with the Masked Demon in passing but the words echoed in her mind. Silver could all but hear her trust in him shatter as she backed away from him to her sister.

He reached out to her in the confusion but she shook her head with finality.

* * *

Dia and Pearl helped Platina out of the ship and she noted that the island was much more majestic than it looked from afar. She noticed the demons watching her. They were curious about a human's sudden appearance but she ignored them. Her guards placed a hand on their sword at the same time when a demon stepped towards them but Platina didn't react to it.

"Sorry for making you wait Platina!" Yellow came out of the bushes, breathing heavily from her run. A large grass demon followed her. "I'm glad you decided to visit but why so suddenly? I would've loved to gather some of the demons for an outing and to tell them of your arrival so they wouldn't be so shocked when your ship came. It's so large that I don't know how it can stay afloat!"

"It's nothing," Platina spoke quietly, knowing that Yellow wouldn't appreciate her visit once she revealed its true nature. "I'm afraid that I did not come here for leisurely reason but the emperor has sent me."

Yellow froze at Platina's words, knowing that her reason for visiting the island would only bring heartache to her and the demons of Mononoke Island.


	11. Chapter 11

"You didn't think to tell me that my sister was being protected by a demon who worked under the same man that tried to capture her?" Crystal screamed and Lyra winced at her sister's words. Gold stood outside the room Yellow gave to two to use. It was late so she couldn't read his expressions guarded by the shadows. Candles were placed but they didn't seem to be enough to see him clearly.

"That was Silver's past." Gold refused to feel shame over his friends since he trusted him. "I knew if I told you that, you would only worry more about Lyra when you didn't need to. As you can see, she's not hurt and if you ask her, I'm sure she'll say Silver never hurt her."

Crystal had to admit that Lyra didn't seem to be physically hurt but Lyra had been quiet whenever she tried to speak to her about the man. She didn't know if she should be surprise if Gold didn't tell her but it still angered her. She remembered all the times he would reassure her that Silver was a good person yet he refused to tell her about his connection to the Masked Demon.

Lyra watched the two argue and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Silver walk by their door. She started to call out to him from habit but stopped. She thought she saw his steps slow the slightest amount before he walked faster past. Small drops of water touched her cheek and she realized that water was gathering around her until it took the form of a woman.

She recognized her as being one of the guardians. After everything she experienced on the island, she wondered if any of the demons powers would surprise her. Blue closed the large umbrella she held and leaned it against the door, waiting for Lyra to speak first. She did and Blue frowned at her question, "Is it always this loud in this tree?"

Beyond her sister's arguments, she could also hear another person arguing. She was surprised to see that Platina had arrived on the island as well. Her presence seemed to add an edge to some of the guardians. Blue didn't seem to mind their yelling for she merely tapped her umbrella against a puddle gathering at their feet. "It's actually quite peaceful here. You don't need to worry about anything."

"You're Silver's sister?" Lyra asked and Blue nodded. "Did you really work with the Masked Demon? I know I must sound blunt but I must know. Even with how quiet he was, I couldn't see him working for the demon. And you saved us from the phoenix as well."

Blue didn't respond for a moment, listening to the echo of her rain against the floor. She stood and her umbrella dragged on the ground as she did so. She knew that Crystal was watching her now and she would want a minute alone. "You should really speak to Silver about his past. To be honest, he has as many answers as you do at the moment but he will try his best. I should go now."

"Wait!" Lyra said quickly and grabbed onto Blue's umbrella, shocking her. "I want to make you a weapon with this umbrella. I saw the way you fought without a weapon and I would like to thank you with one. Please let me do this for you."

Blue didn't understand her sudden request but didn't deny her immediately. She looked down at her umbrella, the one thing that had kept away her rain. She didn't remember how she came to have since it had always been in her hands. Not wanting to part with it, she answered. "You can't alter this umbrella but I'm sure I can find you some materials to make another one."

Lyra quickly thanked her and bowed which made Blue laughed at how formal she was behaving. Lyra raised a brow at that so she explained. "My brother spoke of you and he didn't tell me that you'll insist in formalities, quite the opposite actually. Don't bother since we're much too close now to bother with that. Now is there anything you need?"

Lyra shook her head and Blue left the room even though she hadn't said everything she wanted to. Crystal sighed when they were the only one left in the room. She collapsed next to her on the futon and began to calm the throbbing in her head. She was here with her sister yet her mission didn't seem to be completed yet. She knew that she would have to leave the island but something in her heart argued with her brain.

"I'm sure they have some questions for you but after that we can go home. Platina's here so I'm sure they don't need me to check on seals anymore." Crystal started. "I heard you talking to Blue but I'm sure that you make her that weapon in your shop and have someone send it to the island. You don't need to stay her for that. We don't belong on this island."

Crystal whispered her last sentence, to herself or Lyra she didn't know. Not allowing herself to think about it, she went on. "I need to ask you this but did Silver hurt you in any way? I want you to know that I won't be angry with you if something did happen. I just want to make sure that you're safe. I've never seen you so sad and I want to help you."

"It hurts here," Lyra held a hand over her heart. She knew that she could never fool her sister so spoke the truth. "I feel like a fool trusting- still wanting to trust him! I don't know what to think anymore and it's scary knowing that you trust the wrong person. I keep hearing those horrid things about demons and thinking that the world can't be that evil. But I was wrong…"

Crystal hugged her sister's shaking shoulders but was surprised when no tears came to her eyes. It had always been on the back of Crystal's mind that sheltering her in her shop was giving her a delusion but she didn't want it to shatter like this. She didn't break down completely though and that gave her hope that Lyra would maintain her outlook on life.

Crystal wanted to say that Lyra was wrong about the demons but she didn't know if she trusted them yet. Another part of her argued that but she crushed it under logic. She was the elder sister but she didn't have any words of wisdom to her since she was just as confused about who to trust.

* * *

"You can't do that!" Yellow argued with Platina. She tightened her hands into fists even though she had no intention of using it against the priestess. She knew that violence wouldn't help her but she felt desperate and angry. "There are families on this island and Lyra is safe! I'm sure you can convince the emperor not to destroy this island."

"Demons are appearing on the mainland," Platina said in a quiet voice. She didn't want to cause her senior pain but she could understand the emperor's logic. He only wanted to protect humans from demons and the island seemed to be the answer at the time. She didn't want a war between humans and demons but there didn't seem to be a way to contain them anymore.

"If we exorcise the demons from this island, most of the dangerous demons will be dealt with and humans won't have to worry. But doing something like this will require a lot of-" Platina was cut off when Yellow threw down her arrows between them. Her eyes were steady despite the amber fire that raged in them as she stated.

"I will not raise my weapons against my friends! I will not exorcise this island with you! I will not turn my back to the demons I've grown to care for! I know it's unfair to ask this but please try to convince the emperor to not destroy this island. You have met the demons for yourself and you can't say that they are evil. Just give me time to defeat the Masked Demon."

"I cannot make any promises," Platina said after a moments and Yellow beamed. In the past she would've used logic and follow the emperor's order but she wasn't a selfish little girl anymore. She looked back to the two samurai behind her nodded to them. "I do not need to return for another day or so. I want to speak with some of the demons on this island so I can make a reasonable argument to the emperor."

"Of course!" Yellow nodded, thinking of which demon to introduce to her first. "Sapphire is doing wonderful work with her father! I'm sure they will be willing to share their findings if it helps keep the emperor from destroying the island. Thank you for everything you're doing for us."

Platina worried that Yellow was being too optimistic. She knew that demons and humans distrusted each other mutually and changing that took time they might not have. Platina herself had travelled the world in pursuit of knowledge so wasn't ignorant to the problem. She would do her best since she respected Yellow so concentrated on developing arguments to give the emperor.

They continued to talk until it grew later and Platina excused herself. Only when Platina slid the door close behind her did Red step out from where he was hiding in her hair. His jumped off her shoulder and transformed back to his human form. He had been quietly watching Platina and Yellow wondered what he would say now.

Instead of words, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her shoulder. She could feel his hands were shaking slightly against her back. He knew that he was making her uncomfortable but he needed to hold her for one selfish moment. Her words echoed in his mind and he could not feel more thankful for her. If only the humans hadn't betrayed his people in the past.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair before he leaned back and held her at arm's length that humans found appropriate. She could see something move in his eyes and she forgot how he made her heart flutter. Gone were her nerves and gone was the battle outside of his arms, leaving only a trust between the two. Unfortunately that trust wasn't given to other humans as freely.

"Are you sure it's okay for Platina to visit Ruby and Sapphire while they're taking care of Amethysts. Everything has been frantic since they got together. Anyways, can we trust that she will actually reason with the emperor? He is powerful and not many people are willing to argue against him. She's a human so I don't know if she cares about what happens to us."

"Platina does care," Yellow defended her as quickly as she would any other demon. The trust in his eyes was taken over by memories and her heart dropped. Her voice was sad as she realized, "You still don't trust humans. It's not fair that you don't give them a chance when you did me."

Red knew that he had hurt her by unintentionally insulting her friend. He wanted to point out human nature to her so she wouldn't be hurt when Platina fail them. He had watched his people run from their homes because of human betrayal and didn't want it to jade her as well. He wanted to explain but he didn't know how without offending her further.

"I need to go speak with Sapphire about Platina visiting." Yellow didn't have to energy to argue with him again and walked around him. She stopped at the door when he called out to her. She looked over her shoulder expectedly. "I know you trust me but sometimes I wonder if you believe it yourself. I am human after all but right now my human feelings were hurt by a demon."

Her words held no malice or blame but they cut him deep. He continued to stare at the ground long after he sensed Yellow leave.

* * *

Tansy angrily moved a black tile across the board, spinning it and moved a red tile in reaction. She played against herself to relieve some of the anger she felt against so many people: the Masked Demon, for sending the demon to kill the people she loved; the phoenix, for following his orders; Silver and Green, for taking away her chance of revenge… herself, for not being able to defeat the phoenix.

She could plan out a thousand different strategies on the xiangqi board but she couldn't do anything in actual combat and she sank to her knees, leaning her forehead against it. The Lady of the house had always told her she was more than what people called her, a useless tanuki, but at that moment she felt as if she was just that. She had repaid her kindness with failure.

Wally entered the library and found Tansy surrounded by open books and playing xiangqi against herself. Lines etched her forehead as she spun the board once again as she both won and lost against herself. Wally called out to her, "May I play with you?"

Tansy's back became straighter as she turned to him. After a moment's pause, she nodded and began to set the tiles again. Wally sat across from her and noticed that she had placed the seeds he gave her on the board. He moved one of tiles and her eyes became sharper as she anticipated his next move. "Do you have an answer yet? Do you know what grass means to you yet?"

Tansy thought over her answer. She wanted to become stronger, if only to better herself, but her motivation to kill the phoenix was gone. How would she be able to measure her strength if she didn't have a goal to measure herself? She was a tanuki but she didn't want the weakness that people associated with that title.

Even though she played half-heartedly, she won against Wally. She looked up to him as he smiled back to her, praising her. A part of her knew that she was probably wasting his time but she did enjoy speaking to him. He became strong on his own and his story inspired her. If only she was as strong as he was…

"Did you read all of these?" Wally gestured to scrolls and books around her. She nodded though she didn't know why he seemed so impressed. She had always been intelligent and able to read, even recite what she read, quickly so it didn't seem as anything special to her.

"You have a gift," Wally set up the board to play again. He had to admit that she was a skillful player but didn't know if that was her full potential for her mind seemed far away as she played. He knew her mind was heavy with thought of the phoenix and wanted to speak to her about it but now that he found her, he couldn't find the words to say to her.

* * *

Crystal slid open the paper door once she heard someone knock and she found Gold waiting outside with a towel over his shoulder. He gave her a large grin as he proclaimed, "I thought you might want to relax with me in the hot spring! You know that every adventure has to have that moment in it. Now come with me and-"

Crystal simply slammed the door. She would never understand that man and it irritated her when there was another knock at her door. She opened it so she could yell some good sense into him but found that it was Yellow instead. Yellow held up a tray and asked if she could speak with the two. "Of course, come in. I want to thank you again for your help saving my sister."

"I didn't really do anything," Yellow said quickly as she set the tray down. She had just returned from speaking with Sapphire and wanted to speak to the pair. She found Gold outside Crystal's door when she returned. "I spoke with Silver and Gold. I think it would be best if I told you two a story. I don't know if Red remembers how we first met but I will always remember that day…"

* * *

_Yellow was only nine when she first met Red. She had strayed from the temple ground and into the forest that the priestesses forbid her to enter. Being the young girl she was she didn't know the danger it held and simply followed the river. She didn't see the dark shadow in the river following her as she went deeper into the forest._

_Red quickly ducked under a butterbur leaf when he heard approaching footsteps. From his faint memory of humans, he recognized the scent belonging to them. He didn't know how the human had found his people's refuge but he needed to find a way to draw her away. She looked only a year or two younger than him but his people had taught him that humans of all age were not to be trusted._

_With a little yawn, Yellow leaned over the river bend and stared in awe of the colourful demons in the water. She thought she was safe since they didn't seem to notice her yet. It was always on the back of her mind that the tiny creatures were dangerous, but like other children, her curiosity caused her to forget it. Wanting to play with them, she placed her hand in the water and it brushed against one._

_Red saw the girl's eyes become heavy before they closed fully. The fool human had put herself to sleep by touching the demon's sleep spores. Thinking that she was fully asleep, he felt safe to leave his hiding place. Still in his yokai form, he crept up to her sleeping form. With cautious hands, he checked to see if she had fangs and sighed when she didn't._

" _So this is a human," Red muttered in distrust and sat cross legged in front of her. She looked as any koro-pok-guru would in their human form and that surprised him. He knew that she would be scared if she woke and saw a demon but he didn't want to reveal his human form to her since it made him more vulnerable. Something any human would take advantage of._

_Yellow let out a large yawn as she stretched a moment after she felt someone touch her cheek. She looked around, wondering who would've woken her but there was only a cluster of flowers in front of her. They were so beautiful, she thought it was a shame to pick them. She thought two red eyes stared back at her among the petals but she shook her head._

She didn't steal the flowers? _Red thought in wonder. Instead, she took water from the river and poured it over the flowers he hid in, soaking him. He had been taught that humans were selfish and would take anything placed in front of them yet she didn't. Maybe she was different from the other humans. This wasn't the first one he saw but she was the first that cared for the forest._

_Red thought that would be the last time he would see her but she came back. There was never a set schedule to her visit and he, to his surprise, anticipated her visits. She often spoke with the forest, as if she was speaking directly to him. It was bizarre but she was kind and treated the demons fairly. He found himself doing small things for her like leaving her a train of flowers whenever she found herself lost._

_Yellow listened to the voices of the forest, she was too young to understand her spiritual energy allowed her to hear the demons hidden in the forest. They could sense her power and thought she was a priestess so didn't reveal themselves to her. She stopped in front of the cluster of flowers from her first visit and poured water over them._

_A shadow casted over her and she looked up. For the first time, she knew fear in the forest as a blue and white ayakashi loomed over her. She could sense that it was trying to protect its home as tail turned into a blade. Yellow thought it would kill her but the flowers at her feet parted and a boy suddenly appeared before her. He controlled the vines and pulled the demon back into the water, saving her._

_Red realized what he had done only a moment after he had defeated the demon. He had revealed himself to a human. None of his people had been spotted by a human, a tradition he thought he would never break but there he was. And worst, he had transformed into his human form to protect her since she could easily hid behind his back._

" _You gotta be careful. Are you sure you're okay?" He turned to face her. He expected a human to demand something from him, to blame him for the attack or meekly thank him. He didn't expect for her to bow to him as her eyes shined at him. Her large eyes made him nervous, something he never felt before, and he scratched his nose as she thanked him._

" _This is the first time I've spoken with a demon," She admitted. She had so many questions to ask him but he kept darting his eyes around her which she couldn't understand. She had never seen a demon like him in her scrolls before but she was able to sense how powerful he was. He appeared as any human would but the way he manipulated the vine told her he was a demon._

" _Don't be scare of me, I'm as gentle as demons can get. I should return you to your village." Red thought that she would fear him so quickly assured her. She tilted her head and he wondered if that thought even crossed her mind. He held out a hand to her and she took it trustingly. His butterbur leaf grew and it allowed them to fly._

_He stopped at the edge of the forest and placed her gently on the ground. Once she was on her feet again, he grew smaller and her eyes widened, realizing that he was a koro-pok-guru, infamous for their elusiveness. She quickly told him, "I'll keep your secret! I know that your people don't want to be found so I won't tell anyone that I've met you."_

_Red couldn't believe her when she first told him that. She looked determined as she held out her pinky finger to him. "Thank you for saving me but I have one more thing to ask you."_

_Red heart couldn't help but feel betrayed for a moment until she continued with her request. "There are dangerous demons and this forest needs someone to protect it. We haven't seen our deity for years now so can you protect this forest in his stead? And I promise that if you ever need my help, I'll save you like you did for me today!"_

_Red didn't know why she would ask him to protect the forest, home to so many demons, but nodded. He grew to his human size so he could wrap his pinky finger around hers but whatever he was going to say was cut off by someone calling to Yellow in the distance._

" _Priestess!" Yellow waved back to the woman running towards her. She turned back to tell Red to hide but he was already gone. The elderly woman asked her who was with her but Yellow smiled in reply, "It was nobody. I was just playing with myself."_

_Red stayed and watched her leave. He almost laughed at the thought of a tiny human saving him but couldn't hold it back once he realized that he wanted to believe that she would keep her promise. He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart and he couldn't understand why it was doing so. He knew that he shouldn't see her again for he was becoming too close to a human._

_He looked back to her, wondering if they would ever meet again._

* * *

"My life changed since that day. I never thought I would be able to trust a human but I did her," Red finished retelling the story of how he met Yellow to Gold and Silver. He sat back in the hot spring and stared up at the stars. He tilted his head to the other demons as he went on. "I know it's hard to earn trust but I would do everything I can to keep it. I'm sure you both know how I feel."

Gold thought over Red's words and mumbled to himself. He sank deeper into the water as he scowled in thought. Green looked from to group to the silhouette sitting on a tree branch. Throwing on his kimono, he flew to the figure but it didn't react when he landed softly.

Blue was sitting on a branch next to Yellow's open window. She listened to the conversation Yellow was having with the sisters at the same time she tried to concentrate on Red's words. It was difficult since she had to keep her rain at a standstill as well so she didn't notice Green land beside her. He placed his hand over hers and maneuvered them to open her umbrella to keep her from becoming sick.

Her thoughts stayed on the two groups she felt isolated from. She was a demon so she couldn't speak to the human women without thinking about their mistrust. A very human part of her wanted to join them but her rain made her a demon. While she was comfortable with Green and the others, she couldn't join them in the hot spring. At the moment, she thought she was alone and didn't know which group to go to.

Where did her family belong? Human or Demon?


	12. Chapter 12

_Blue couldn't remember the first time she saw her mother cry but she could see it in flashes. It was raining, it always seemed to be raining around her father. There was also yelling but Blue couldn't understand it at her young age of three. Her mother told her to ignore the screams and concentrate on the song of the rain falling around them._

"Fall down, fall down, falls the rain _," her mother sang as she pulled her young daughter behind her. She was conflicted between singing the song and not. The song was to comfort her daughter but she didn't want the people chasing her to know where they were either. She just prayed that her husband would be safe as the rain continued to pour around them._

_Blue's short legs hurt but she was numb to the pain now. Her family always seem to run whenever the word demon was whispered. She didn't understand it yet since it was long before her own powers were unlocked. Even though she didn't understand everything around her, she knew that the chasing footsteps behind her were dangerous from her mother's aura._

_They reached the river's edge where a boat was waiting for them at the same time the rain abruptly stopped, Blue looked up at the thinning clouds. Her eyes widened, her first encounter with the sun and in her childlike wonder she reached up towards it. The sun didn't mean the same thing to her mother as it meant that the constant rain around them was gone and so was the cause of it._

_Her mother collapsed to her knees and hugged her daughter. She apologized over and over that Blue wouldn't be able to see her father anymore but Blue didn't fully understand why. The angry screams of the humans behind them overpowered her mother's words. She dashed her last tear and pushed Blue into the small boat. Blue tried to hold onto her mother but the boat was already set into motion._

_The rain suddenly started again, drowning out Blue's cry as she called out to her mother. She was nothing more than a shadow in the distance now and Blue was spared from seeing her mother's fate. Blue continued to call out until her throat was raw. Even at young age, she knew that she would never see either her mother or her father again._

_Her small boat rocked towards a small island. The sky became darker around her and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of large claws coming towards her. Blue screamed for her parents to save as the giant phoenix descended on her but neither could help her._

* * *

"You're safe Blue!" Blue was violently shaken from her dream and she looked up to see Green, soaked to the skin, glaring down at her. Still hazy from her dream, she held her umbrella lower but caught Green under her shelter. Her rain was pouring hard around them but only over her. Green didn't know why she, even in sleep, tried to oppress her power so much since it would only strain her body.

"You're all wet," Blue smiled despite herself and Green didn't comment that she stated the obvious. He had to step back when she pushed herself to her feet, the rain around them lightening as she did so. It once again made the illusion that diamonds were falling around her. "Well there's no helping that where I'm concerned. Did you need me for anything?"

"I was worried about you," Green said honestly and she almost laughed that he didn't lie by saying that Red sent him. She leaned back against the tree and stared at him but Green doubted she actually saw him since her gaze was far away. "It's not like you to sit alone like you are now. I would've expected you to speak with Yellow or try to spin some romantic tale by bothering Red."

Blue didn't want his pity and knew that any lie she told him wouldn't fool him so stayed silent. It was silly for her to feel isolated when she was surrounded by people. They never commented, never so much as complained, about it was always on the back of her mind that it bothered them. Who would enjoy rain caused by half a demon?

She thought back to the sun she saw in her dream, something she didn't know her imagination created or a memory buried after so many years. Even if she controlled her rain the best she could, she could never see the rain in its full beauty since it was obscured by the clouds above her. She didn't know if she could ask Green to show her since she didn't know the full boundaries of their relationship.

They were friends as much as they annoyed each other and the moments she wondered if he cared for her more than a friend only confused her more. She could live for a thousand more years and she didn't know if she would be able to describe it. Blue wondered if Green had the same worries or if he even cared enough to have them. If they didn't have a friendship with Red connecting them, would they be friends?

Blue looked down to the puddle forming beneath them and his jade eyes stared back at her. He stared back at her in the reflection, his silence a common thing now. She didn't know how he was able to understand her when it seemed like no words were spoken between them. He took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him, needing to see the colour in them.

"If you can't speak with me about your problems, you know you'll always be able to speak with Yellow or Red about them. I know I'm not good with words but I do care for you, I wouldn't be friends with you if I didn't. You're not alone so stop acting like it."

His tone was harsh but his words made her heart jump. He mumbled something beneath his breath as he turned to walk away. He thought that would be the end of the conversation when she felt her crash into his back, making him stumble for a moment. She hugged his waist and buried her head in his back so he wouldn't see her. It was only the slightest amount but the rain came down harder over them.

"Thank you Green. Can we stay like this for a little longer?" She asked him softly. He nodded but she felt the action more than saw it. Assuming that he didn't protest, she tightened her arms around him. Green placed a hand over hers as she whispered, "You might not be good with your words but you have your moments."

* * *

"I want to apologize," Red stood in front of Yellow and Platina. Despite the turning of his stomach, he bowed to the two, making sure that his eyes met Yellow's as he stood. Yellow watched him with wide eyes, knowing that he had never revealed himself fully to a human before or after her. Yet he stood before Patina with shaking fists.

Yellow knew that it must've be difficult to stand before a human in his demon form so turned to Platina, asking her to leave so she could have a private moment with Red. She nodded but spoke to Red first. "It is I who must apologize. I know that we had driven your people into hiding. I can only imagine how difficult it is to reveal yourself to a human but may I ask why you are doing so?"

"I remembered why I trusted Yellow," Red answered in a small voice. "I remember everything I've been told about humans and everything I've learned about her. I always thought of her as different but I still refused to change my views on humans. It isn't fair to her who has always given others a chance while I kept my prejudice."

"I know you don't trust me but I respect that you're trying." Platina bowed her head to him the slightest amount. She tapped her staff on the ground, making the rings on them clang together and the noise rang of spiritual energy. Yellow knew that she was reading Red's spiritual energy but didn't worry about what she would find. Platina sighed, "I respect Yellow and if she trusts you, I will trust you as well."

"Thank you so much!" Yellow beamed and Red turned away so she wouldn't see his blush. He was feelings unsure about speaking to Platina but seeing her smile, he couldn't regret his action. Yellow knew that Platina was just as prejudice as Red at times and that they were trying to put that aside for her sake. "I know you'll become fast friends."

"You were always a kind person," Platina smiled at how excited Yellow was. She knew that Red wanted to be alone with Yellow now so she turned to walk out of the room. She wasn't at all surprise to see the door open and Dia held out a hand to her. She depended on his kindness the same way Red depended on Yellow's so she hoped that they would find the peace they were looking for.

"Damn, that was hard." Red's body became lax when she left and transformed to his yokai form he was more comfortable in. Yellow caught his small body and hugged him in her happiness, forgetting her shyness for a moment until he told her that she was holding him too tightly.

"I'm sorry," Yellow quickly placed him on the floor and lay on her stomach in front of him so she could meet his eyes. He scratched his nose as he told her that it was nothing. "I know it's not. Thank you for trying since I know it's difficult for you to show yourself to a human. I promise that Platina will respect your privacy so you don't need to worry about her telling others about you."

"You really do trust everyone," Red smiled to himself and sat next to her. "I meant what I said though. I respect you and you were right when you said that it wasn't fair to not show that same respect to other humans. I don't know if I'll be able to forget what the humans had done to me but I'll try to forgive. I was shocked when Platina apologized to me."

"She's a good woman and I hope that we'll be able to keep the emperor from destroying the island." Yellow still didn't know if they would be able to change people's viewpoint on demons but she was glad that they were starting to realize that dream. It was Red that showed her how to trust demons and she was glad that she could do the same for him.

* * *

Silver stood outside Lyra's door and raised his hand to knock as he had done numerous times. Like those previous attempts, he lowered his hand and swore to himself. He wanted to speak to her but didn't know if he deserved to speak to her after he saw the frightened look she had, the look he caused by not telling her about his past.

Even if he did deserve, he didn't know if she wanted to speak with him. They hadn't spoken to each other since the day Green killed the phoenix, something he couldn't do himself. It was weak and irrational but he still felt connected to that past and he doubted that he would be able to fly away from it. The phoenix was a victim like he was and he projected himself onto the demon.

 _Lyra hadn't made an attempt to speak to you again_ , Silver reminded himself which made him think she didn't want to speak to him. He should be relieved to have an answer but instead it disappointed him. She gave him something rare, trust, and he told her half truths despite knowing that it would only lead to her losing that trust in him.

Why did he care so much about a human that would leave soon? It was likely that she would only stay for another day or two since she only needed to tell the guardians what she experienced. He thought that if she was going to leave, he should see her one last time. He slid open the door slightly and spotted her sitting on the floor with various things before her.

She opened a steel umbrella and he realized that she was making a weapon. He didn't know why her doing so made him angry but it did and he opened the door fully with a sharp noise. His heart flinched in time with her body as she looked back to him. At first she gawked at him before holding her carving knife closer to her chest.

Seeing her wide eyes, he felt all of his anger leave him and his words stopped in her throat. She fumbled with the weapon she was making, wanting to keep her hands occupied so he wouldn't be able to tell that they were shaking. He saw the razor blade of the umbrella she was making and he fought back a frown that would scare her.

"Why are you making a weapon for my sister?" He demanded and she thought he was referring to how she had made weapons for the samurai that had captured demons. He took the umbrella from her hands as he yelled. "If you do this, you'll be putting yourself in more danger! The Masked Demon already wants to capture you so you shouldn't throw yourself into this battle."

"Why do you care?" Her words were cold when he thought she would scream her accusation. "You worked for the Masked Demon and you clearly want something from me. The shadow spoke the truth when she said that I shouldn't trust you. I feel like a fool for defending you. Why didn't you tell me that you worked for him?"

"What different would it make? My past is in the past and you need to return to the mainland." Silver didn't know how to express his feelings so spoke only facts. He stared down at the umbrella she was making and he didn't know why she was doing so. "I don't want you in this battle any more than a human should. You're not a part of this battle and you should've never been involved."

You're not a part of my past so don't involve yourself, was what Lyra heard in her mind and her shadow shifted the slightest amount, worrying Silver. He reached out to grab her arm but she flinched away from him and his heart froze. It was the first time since their first meeting that she flinched away from his touch. The umbrella slipped from his hand and the sound echoed around them.

"I'm sorry," He apologized softly but she neither nodded nor shook her head. She took the umbrella from where it laid between her and thought he would yell at her again but he merely stared down at her, sadness coating his eyes. She didn't know why he was angry at her since the shadow told her that he only wanted her for her talent and the umbrella was clearly a present for his sister.

"So you really wish to know the truth? I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would hate me but it seems like you already hate me so there's no point in keeping it a secret." It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she didn't hate him but he looked so far away, she thought her words would stop him. He sat next to her but stared at her hands.

"I used to work for the Masked Demon." After a deep breath, he started to tell her about his past. He had never felt the need to tell it before and his heart tightened when he did so. "I already told you about how the Masked Demon controls the phoenix and other demons."

He saw the pity in her eyes and shook his head, denying it. "I don't deserve your pity so don't bother giving it to me. I wasn't under a spell like they were and I followed him by my own choice. I was taken as a child so had no choice but that's little excuse since Blue always fought him and she was only three years older than I am. I'm sure if it wasn't for her, I would've been too scared to even try to escape.

"I know I did some terrible things when I worked under him and I'll never be able to amend for them. To be honest, I know I don't deserve the forgiveness the few friends I have gave me. But please don't look at me like that anymore, like I've completely broken your trust. Even if you can't trust me anymore, continue to trust other people."

Silver started to stand but stopped when Lyra hugged him. Her action shocked him since he expected her to lash out at him after admitting that he worked under the demon that had captured her. Her hands were shaking slightly as she held him closer. "Thank you for telling me Silver but I still need time to think about this…"

Silver nodded as she pulled away. Time meant a chance and that was much more than he expected. If she left the island in the end, at least she wouldn't look back on their time with regret. He didn't know why he cared so much about what she thought of him but it did and admitting it made him feel all the more vulnerable. "I know you don't trust me anymore but you're safe here."

* * *

"He's still trying to control time," Blue sighed once Lyra finished her story and rubbed her temple. She thought back to the time she worked under the Masked and how he had them steal from libraries in search of a spell that could control time. "I'm just glad that you don't seem jaded by the experience. I know Silver's yokai form must have frightened you."

"It did at first," Lyra admitted and Blue admired how honest she was. But Blue could easily see that Lyra wasn't telling her the entire as was Tansy. She leaned back and tilted her head at the woman. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how powerful a demon could be in their yokai form. We'll need all the information we can to defeat the Masked Demon and his army."

Crystal thought back to her time on the island and she had seen all of the demons used their yokai form, all except Gold. After all of demons she fought, she couldn't help but wonder about it. She couldn't think of someone that restrained himself but it seemed he had yet to use his full power. As if prompt by her thoughts, she felt a heat on her back.

She found it strange since she was standing against a window. The heat was so familiar that she was able to name its owner as she turned to slid open the window. Gold tittering on the ledge of the window as he whispered to a group of little demons. He didn't seem to notice her presence yet as she placed her head on the window's frame. "What are you doing now?"

"Crystal!" Aibo jumped onto her shoulder the same time Gold staggered in surprise. She petted the monkey demon's head as he spoke to the other demons about their first encounter. "We were going to ask if you wanted to help us steal some food!"

"You're teaching them to steal?" Crystal face palmed before placing her hand on her hips to address the smaller demons. "If you want something, you have to work to earn it and stealing isn't honest work. Gold, whatever vices these demons have, you can't teach them more."

"You're no fun," Gold pouted and took her arm. Before she could protest, he pulled her through the window and placed her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. She tightened her hold by instinct and he jumped down to ground. "Let these kids be kids and rebel a little. A little freedom on this island isn't something that will kill them. C'mon guys!"

The other demons followed Gold with little protest and she realized that Gold was moving slower so they wouldn't be left behind. Crystal could smell a sweet smell once they reached the ground and Gold opened the window slightly. They all peered in to see Yellow placing sweets onto a table. She rolled her eyes when she saw that they were all but drooling over the snack.

"They really take after you, don't they?" Crystal commented with a small smile as they excitedly discuss how they would steal the sweets. Their enthusiasm was endearing in a way and she didn't know if the statement was a compliment or not despite the fact that she was the one that made it. "I don't know why you dragged me along."

"I just wanted to spend more time with you," Gold answered. He had to admit that he didn't ask her since he didn't know how she would answer him. She was angry the last time spoke since he didn't tell her about Silver's connection with the Masked Demon. Later when he tried to speak with her, he saw that she was deep in thought and couldn't read what she was thinking.

But she was next to him and she didn't seem as angry as before. She had spoken with Yellow and he hoped that Yellow was able to change her viewpoint on them. They gathered around her and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She might say that she didn't like demons but she didn't seem to mind the orphans as they pulled at her hands.

"You distract Yellow and we'll swipe the sweets," Aibo told her and Crystal once again tried to convince them not to steal. She didn't want it to become a habit for them since they were still so young. It was on the back of her mind that stealing could be the reason they were forced onto the island but she couldn't see any evil intent in their large smile.

"What are you doing?" Crystal jerked when someone called to them from the window above them and she looked up to see Green staring down at them. She knew that they hadn't done anything wrong but his accusing eyes stopped any protest she could've given. "I heard you talking about stealing sweets from Yellow. You only need to ask her for some."

Green didn't say anymore before going back into the tree and Crystal was surprise he wasn't harsher with the demon. Gold mumbled something beneath his breath the same moment a plate was placed next to him. Red had placed some on a leaf and lowered it to them. "Stop yelling out there, Yellow's tired and she can't relax with you screaming."

"Why is everything lecturing to me today," Gold pouted but happily ate a sweet. The other orphans joined him and they ate the sweets together as a family Crystal admired. In moments like these, it was hard to remind herself that she was on an island of violent demons. She accepted that she was sitting among demons but they weren't violent.

"Here," Gold pressed a sweet to her lips but she took it instead. She couldn't have the man feeding her while children were present. Demons might not think too much about space but that didn't mean she had to follow their strange customs. Aibo took a treat and handed it to her which made her smile.

"Are human children like us? I've never met a human before but Gold said that they're really funny." Pibu asked her and Gold wondered how she would answer. Crystal tapped her chin in thought and petted the yellow demon.

"Emerald like to eat sweets too," Crystal wondered how the boy was doing. It had been so long she had seen him and she knew that he would often get into trouble as these demons were doing now. She told them more stories about him and they listened intently. She knew she would have to return to the mainland and wondered if she would miss Gold as did with Emerald now.

"We're out of candy," Aibo frowned but Gold told them that they only needed to go to Yellow to get more. With that prompting, the group ran into the tree, leaving Gold and Crystal alone. She noticed that he pulled the sweets out from where he hid them and passed one to her. She didn't know why he lied as he passed one to her.

"I know I joke about you coming back and visiting us once you and your sister return to the mainland but I would really like it if you did." Gold wasn't facing her and instead stared off in the distance. The phoenix had yet to be reborn so it was dark, making it more difficult for her to read his expression. "I shouldn't like you as much as I do but I'll miss you."

"What brought this on?" She asked him and for a moment she didn't know if he would answer her.

"I was watching how the orphans were getting along with you and thought that they'll miss you when you leave. I guess the thought of you leaving this island never felt real until now. Your sister is safe and we have the information we need to challenge the Masked Demon. There's no reason for you to stay."

"Gold, will you tell me why you were brought to island?" Crystal didn't know if it was her place to ask but the question had been weighing on her heart for far too long and she blurted out the question. Instead of snapping back at her, he placed his hand over hers. It wasn't as warm as she remembered it being and she couldn't push the question further.

"No more questions please Crys," His voice was quiet. The sun started to rise that moment, signalling the phoenix's rebirth, and washed the world in gold. She looked up to him and she thought she saw a golden streak washed down his cheek. "I rather not fight if this is our day together."


	13. Chapter 13

_She didn't trust me to the end_ , Gold laughed at the disappointment he felt at the thought. He should expect nothing less from a human but it still hurt as he gazed at the sun in the sky. He didn't know why but his heart felt emptier now than it did when she took his pearl from him. How could a human woman take something more important to him than his pearl and what exactly did she take?

He shouldn't care that she was leaving but the moment he thought how the orphans would miss her, he realized that he would too. Sighing in frustration, he ran his hands through his hair and lay back on the tree branch he was sitting on. When they first met, he wanted to send her back to the mainland but now that she was leaving he couldn't help but feel differently.

"We're a bunch of fools, aren't we?" Gold didn't need to turn to know that Silver had landed on the branch behind him. Silver didn't question how Gold was able to sense his presence and sat on the branch, the two sighing in time with each other. "Who would've thought we would actually become attached to human women? I can see Red doing so but not us."

"I don't know what you're referring to," Silver evaded Gold's eyes. Gold's words brought images of Lyra to his mind but he couldn't say that he had become attached to her. He was a tengu and a protective spirit but that didn't mean he fell in love with every person he protected. So why did separating from her make him sad?

"You can fool Green and the others but don't think you can with me," Gold was slightly insulted that his best friend tried to dodge his question. They had been friends for centuries now so it was difficult for either to hide anything from the other. "You've been more down than usual and you're actually trying to speak to her which is a miracle on its own."

"I speak to people," Silver insisted though he had to admit that he could count the number of people he actually enjoyed speaking to on his hands. To his surprise, Lyra was one of them though he knew her for a shorter time than he did Blue or Gold. "Seriously, you and my sister make a big case out of me speaking to any woman when there's no reason to."

"Fine, you don't care about the little human woman." Gold held up his hand but had to smile to himself when Silver looked away from him in thought. "Well the sun's up so the phoenix has been reborn. I know how much it hurts you to fight it but at least now it's free."

"For now," Silver stared up at the sun sitting high in the sky. He doubted that the Masked Demon would let such a powerful demon free from his control. The ice spell he used was much too cold for it to be burned so simply. In time it would reform but hopefully they would be able to defeat the Masked Demon before then. They knew he wanted to reverse time but they needed more than that.

"I'm actually surprise you're still here. You don't involve yourself in battles unless it affects you or your family so I thought you would've returned to the orphanage by now." Silver commented. "Lyra told me about her sister and said that she distrust demons so I'm sure you must've had trouble with her."

At times, Gold cursed that their mutual understanding went two ways.

"Trouble is an understatement." Gold sat up and pouted. "You're lucky that you've never met a human before now. I almost forgot how frustrating they could be. Half the times you'll want to yell at them because of their prejudice but the other half they surprise you. I thought she would continue to surprise me but in the end I couldn't change her opinion."

"They'll be returning to the mainland soon," Silver said more to himself than he did Gold. Gold still frown at the statement and he didn't know what he could do to end the stupid feeling he had in his gut. They pair would be safer on the mainland and it would be foolish for him to ask her to stay. The only thing he could think to convince her to stay was to tell her that the orphans wanted her to.

He wondered if the deities even knew if she cared for him. The snow was still cold beneath him and he thought back to her comment about the changing seasons. They had travelled together for some time now but that didn't change how she saw about him. If she had asked him anything other than his past, he wouldn't feel the way he was.

"I was hoping that I could give you some advice on how to win her trust back but I couldn't get Crystal to trust me so I'm no use to you." Gold held up his hands in a half hearted surrender. He wasn't the type to give up so easily but he had to admit that this challenge wasn't as easy as the other he had faced.

Gold thought about asking Red since he had earned Yellow's trust but he knew that their situations weren't the same. It was on the back of his mind that he was overthinking things but it plagued him. Her opinion mattered to him and he didn't want her to leave with mistrust between them. Silver must've felt the same and he hated that he couldn't help his friend.

Silver placed a hand over his heart and for the first time he thought that it felt warm. Lyra had said it was warm as well but he couldn't believe it when she said it. Something inside him changed and it scared him. He thought he knew who he was and what he wanted but the tiny woman gave him something he didn't know he needed until she took it back.

Her trust.

"At least you got to experience human trust for a little while." Gold tried to reassure his friend. He knew Silver struggled with his self hatred but feared that he might fall back into it. "Let me tell you what you're thinking. You're thinking that you don't deserve her trust and you already tried to win her back but failed. Some people might say to try again but I'm telling you to try harder! If she's worth it, you'll try."

"Thank you, Gold." Silver smiled once again. They hadn't spoken since he left to save Lyra but he always knew that they were closer than brothers. Gold patted his shoulder before standing and staring at the sun. "Let's not waste away the sun. I'll help you find a way to win back her trust. If one of us deserves human trust, it's you."

Silver was silent for a moment, remembering the time Lyra would speak about her sister and compared it to what Gold had told him. "You deserve it too and, to a certain point, I think you already have her trust. Lyra told some things already but I don't think she would give back your pearl is she didn't trust you."

Gold ran a finger over ribbon he had taken from her before holding his pearl in his palm. Did she really trust him?

* * *

Snow mixed with Blue's rain and Tansy swung her legs in time with the sound they created. She rubbed her hands together to warm them before continuing through the scrolls again. She still didn't know what to do so she did what she did whenever she felt lost: she tried to learn everything she could. The phoenix was defeated yet she still felt unfulfilled.

She rubbed her hands to warm them again when leaves began to grow next to her. They took the form of gloves and she felt the branch move as Wally sat on her other side. He knew that when something consumed a person so much, they would be left empty if it was taken away. Did Tansy feel that way now?

Nothing else linked her to the island beside her need for revenge so she could leave at any moment. He knew that she would most likely leave with the humans. She wasn't sent to the island by the humans and she would probably be allowed to return since she wasn't violent. Unless she chose to stay as he did, she would leave to the mainland.

"It's cold," he started and watched her pull on the gloves he created for her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to unfurl scroll as easily as she could without them but at the moment it didn't bother her. She had already read through it several times and could recite it if asked. "I want you to know that you don't need to defeat the phoenix to validate your strength. You're-"

He stopped when she placed her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm for warmth and something else. "Please just let me think about this a little more. I'm sure I can think of a solution by myself if you give me a little more time. I want to be strong like you but maybe I've been trying to reach the sun."

"If anyone can reach the sun, it's you. You might not be able to use powerful spells but I'm sure that with your intelligence you'll be able to turn your weakness into strength." Wally tried to reassure her but didn't know if he was strong enough to support another demon. She expected the world of him, he knew that from the start, and he knew that it would be difficult to please her.

"Thank you," Tansy finally moved away from him and sat up straighter. "You've helped me and I want to do the same for me. Even if I didn't become strong like I wanted to, I should still be able to help you. I need to find another goal and sometimes the best goal is to help others."

"You are a kind person," Wally smiled and placed a hand on top of her head in a gentle gesture. She blushed at his light touch, his praise lifting her spirits. She had thought him invincible but during their training she realized he was like any other demon and she couldn't find herself disappointed with that realization. "But you should find your own strength rather than trying to mirror others' strength."

"Find a strength that's my own," Tansy thought it over for a moment. She knew that most demons unlocked their special abilities by doing just that but she wasn't a physical person. How could she survive on the island without becoming stronger? She couldn't depend on Wally forever. She respected him and didn't want to be a burden to him.

She closed the scroll with a sigh and stared up at the sun that gave her no warmth by its bitter memory of the phoenix. Running her hand over the scroll, even with gloves on, she was able to read the contents in her mind. "Thank you for everything you've done for me Wally. I promise that I'll help you and the Guardians defeat the Masked Demon the best I can."

* * *

Among the sound of the falling rain, Blue could hear dark whispers and her body froze when she did. She had always been able to sense a demon's presence through them but not their thoughts. It had to be someone projecting them to her through the rain and she clenched her teethes at their words. They were most likely trying to spread the thoughts to other demons through her rain when Green asked.

"Do you hear the voice too?" He asked in barely a whisper so she was the only one that could hear him. He didn't know where exactly the person trying to speak through Blue's rain was so didn't want to alert them of his suspicion. The hateful things echoing through his head wasn't his own and he knew they couldn't be Blue's either.

Blue's rain wasn't their usual clear colour and he clenched his teeth at their slightly dark tint. It was so unlike the rain he was used to around her and it bothered him for a reason he couldn't name. He could never call her rain depressing as others had but knew that it was an insecurity of hers. Seeing her rain darken reflected in her wide eyes upset him.

Green held out his hand and caught the raindrops, frowning down at them. He summoned a flame in his hand to evaporate the water, leaving only the shadow within them. They scattered in his hands before he could catch them but Blue was quicker. She placed her hand around his and summoned water to catch the shadows once again.

The energy was similar to the shadow that attacked her weeks ago. Green remembered her telling him how a shadow had attacked her and that it could be the shadow that whispered to Lyra. Both were most likely caused by a demon but they couldn't possible enter the area around the tree, even if it travelled through Blue's rain, since Yellow had placed a seal around the tree.

"I need to stop this," Blue whispered to herself and Green swore knowing the thoughts in her head. She was a rain woman so the only way she could stop her rain was to take her yokai form and absorb them into her body. Taking her yokai form would already strain her body but they didn't what the shadows could do once she absorbed them.

"Are you a fool?" He yelled in his frustration. His mind was already racing to find a way to rid the area of the shadows without risking Blue's safety. She was already transforming into her yokai form, water gathering around her and he grabbed her arm, stopping her. He was fire and her water would hurt him if she transformed fully.

"I need to protect everyone in this tree! Call me a fool for caring but I will still protect them," Blue insisted. Even though she was slowing the rainfall as much as she could, she could still hear the hateful thoughts within them. She didn't want her friends or brother to hear them. She didn't know how they would react to the words but wouldn't risk it.

"I want to protect everyone too, and everyone includes you." He shook her.

"Why?" She screamed once the dark words finally broke through her heart. "I don't belong with you or with anyone! I'm just a half demon. At least that's the one thing humans and demons agree on, I don't belong with anyone. That's why the villagers killed my mother. She wasn't a human to them anymore, she was the mother of an half demon."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you belong with us before you start to believe me? You have a place among us and if you left I'll… Just don't you dare think about leaving us. I- We need you." Green shook her harder and he saw something change in her eyes. They widened with surprise and the rain began to fall around them once more.

He couldn't hear the dark thoughts among the rain anymore and he was too relieved to wonder at the reason. He realized that they were staring into each other's' eyes for a breathless moment and quickly stepped back. He had never let his emotions get the better of him and she looked just as shock at his actions. He stepped back, confused at why he felt nervous around her.

A part of him was curious about her reaction and another part of him didn't want to see her laugh at his behaviour. He risked a glance at her again and she didn't seem to know how to react to his words either. He had always said that he was Red's friend before hers so this was the first time he acknowledged her as something more out loud.

She didn't say anything or laugh, just slide her hand into his. He thought he could hear a soft thank you among the rain but her hair fell forward so he couldn't see if she said it. They both looked up when the voices began to whisper again but not through her rain. He tightened his hand around hers but she was the one that lead him into the tree to search for the shadow.

* * *

Crystal knew that asking Gold about his past was the thing that cut their still new bond and she felt that loss as if the blade had cut her. She shouldn't feel disappointed at the thought of leaving the island but she did as she folded her futon. She rationalized that the quicker she left, the quicker she could heal and forget whatever feelings Gold had awakened within her.

But a part of her knew that there would still be questions weighing on her mind no matter the distance between them. Why did he never use his yokai form around her? Why was he brought to this island? Why did his smile make her heart race?

"You're really leaving?" Crystal turned sharply at Gold's voice behind her. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her fold a blanket. He was silent for a moment before forcing a smile and taking hold of the other end of the blanket to help her fold it. "I just thought that with the shock Lyra experienced you might want to stay for a little longer before travelling."

Crystal was quiet, afraid that she might blurt out the wrong question. She thought he would continue to avoid her yet here he was before her now, bringing with him more questions. She couldn't read the emotions beneath his easy smile and wished that he was like other demons so she could be able to predict his actions.

"I know you're expecting a tragedy or some great crime for being the reason I'm on this island." Gold said instead, his voice surprisingly even. He came closer to her with every word, taking the blanket from her hands and folding it over his arm. Neither stepped away and she stared up into his eyes. "But I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. The truth is-"

 _Human blood stains his hands_ , a voice echoed in her head and she took a sharp step away from him. Her heart tightened as she looked at his hands and saw blood drip from them. Knowing that what she was seeing couldn't be possible, she looked back up to him. Confusion made his brows furrow and he bit his lip, drawing attention to his fangs.

"It's not true," She whispered to the voice and saw that the room was becoming dimmer despite the sun still burning brightly outside. He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder and the gentle gesture was a contrast to the dark stories whispered to her. "Gold would never hurt me."

Her words burned him and he had to pull his hand away from her sharply. He didn't know where her words came from before the scent of another demon became more apparent. The room wasn't as dark to him as it was her and he could easily see the shadow beneath her move without her consent.

Crystal gasped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Fire licked her cheek when he created fire to attack the floor where she once stood. Her eyes at the widened at the sight of the shadows escaping out of the window and the light returned to the room. She rushed to the window and watched the shadow move towards Lyra who was working on a weapon outside.

She called out for Lyra to run the same moment she felt Gold behind her. He didn't ask and she didn't protest as he lifted her into his arms to jump out the window. They both swore of the loss of the quiet moment that could answer their question. Could there be trust between them?

Lyra looked up when she heard her sister call out to her and looked up. The wind picked up around her and there were more screams echoing in them. She covered her ears and stood on shaky legs once she saw the shadow approach her. She didn't know why but it seemed familiar and she pulled out her slingshot to defend herself.

"Dispel!" Platina, who sensed the dark spirit, ran out of the tree. She waved her shakujo, causing the rings to clang together. She weaved her spiritual energy into the sound they created and the shadow shuddered violently at the attack. Finally a demon emerged from the shadow, gasping in pain. The demon took the form of an elderly woman, her body mostly hidden in a black cloak.

"Seal," Yellow quickly wrapped a spell tag around her arrow and shot it at the demon's foot. She waved her hand in a moment to activate the spell and placed a barrier around the demon so it couldn't escape. When the demon hit the barrier, Yellow felt an answering attack through her body. The other demons had gathered now and Red placed an arm around Yellow's waist to support her.

"Such a weak spell cannot stop me," The demon turned to shadows once more and stepped out of the barrier. The spell tags Yellow had placed around the tree turned black and crumbled into black dust. The spiritual energy she placed in them rushed back to her and it was too much for her body to hold. The energy started to tear apart her body and she winced in pain.

"What is it Yellow?" Red didn't know why she began coughing violently and pulled her hands away from her face so he could look into her eyes. His heart stopped at the blood staining her fingers. She was a human woman and she was more vulnerable to death. A violent fire flickered in his eyes as he turned to the shadows. "What did you do?"

"You need to defeat the shadow," Platina ordered. Her two samurai nodded and when she saw that the demons didn't, she barked the order again. "I'll take care of Yellow. I don't know how but that demon destroyed the spell tags Yellow placed around the tree. That means that any demon can attack now! Not even considering that, any demon that can nullify Yellow's spell must be powerful."

Red hesitated, not knowing if he should hand Yellow over to a human he only known for a few days at the most. Yellow clutched his kimono and he could all but read her thoughts, telling him to trust Platina. He swore when her hand started to become lax and he placed her on the ground. Platina didn't hesitate a moment before kneeling next to her senior and waved her shakujo over her. "Please save her!"

"I don't need you to order me to do something I already intend to do." Platina shot him a glare. Red could see the anger in her eyes and he knew that he insulted her. He closed his eyes and thought of how long ago a human took his princess. This priestess could take Yellow from him. Trying to block out the thought, he turned away from them and ran to fight the demons trying to escape.

No matter how many times Silver tried to freeze over the shadow, the demon merely passed through it and he became more frustrated. Blue's water and Red's vines didn't seem to be able to hold it either. Though human attack would affect the shadow little, Dia and Pearl still tried to attack it as well. The shadow didn't attack them though, merely moved over the ground, as if searching for something.

"Do you think you can capture me?" The woman's voice cackled around them. Crystal made sure to stay next to her sister to protect her. The shadow never left the ground again so she had no way of hurting it physically. She brought down her leg where the shadow was, destroying the ground but it still didn't force the demon to take form.

"How were you able to enter Yellow's barrier?"

"You were the one that let me enter. I live through your fear, hatred and suspicion. I was able to mask my presence beneath your distrust and enter the barrier without being detected." The shadow said, mocking them and Lyra bit her lower lip, thinking that the distrust the shadow spoke of was hers.

The shadows spread beneath them and something began to emerge but it wasn't the woman. Lyra stiffened when she recognized the chilling sensation enveloping her. Her body began to shake as the Masked Demon emerged, riding the phoenix. The heat of the phoenix was as chilling as the snow of the Masked Demon and her body began to shake even as she tightened her hold on her slingshot.

She didn't need to look up to know that her sister was most likely standing in front of her to protect her and her hand tightened on the dirt at the thought. She forced her legs to stop shaking and looked up to see that Silver was before her. He refused to fight the phoenix before and she knew that a day wouldn't change his outlook on the demon.

"Hand the weapon master to me and I won't hurt any of you." The Masked Demon offered them and Gold could all but feel the heat Crystal's glare caused even though it wasn't directed at him. Her next action confused him when she took off her ankle brace until she dropped them to the ground. The weight of the brace left an imprint in the ground and the quake shook even him.

"I wasn't fast enough to save my sister before but I won't let you take her again." The Masked Demon didn't react though, simply raised a brow at her. Her eyes were steady as ice, holding more hatred than he ever saw before. He knew that such hatred couldn't easily be changed.

Crystal ran forward and Gold was shocked at how fast she was now that she wasn't wearing her brace. She could rival any demon he knew in speed and didn't know why she depended on her the few times they traveled together. She moved so fast that the Masked Demon couldn't see her movement but Gold was able to follow her scent, faint as it was.

"Damn human," the Masked Demon swore when he was knocked off the phoenix by her kick. He couldn't even stand before she kicked him back into a tree. She didn't give him time to stand before she pushed him harder against the tree and pulled out a knife.

"Get away from him!" Gold yelled when he saw that ice was forming beneath her, most likely to attack her. While her physical speed increased, her senses were the same and she didn't know how to predict the Masked Demon's moves. She jumped back from him just a moment before an ice spiked burst from the ground. "Ice will form on the ground before the attack take place."

She nodded though she didn't turn to face Gold, keeping her gaze on the ground so she could dodge the Masked Demon's attack. He couldn't understand how a human woman could evade his attacks so well. While he concentrated on Crystal, Red tried to use his vines to retrain him but the Masked Demon simply froze them and made them shatter.

"Damn this, I'll just freeze over this whole damn place!" A blizzard started to roar around them and Gold knew that no matter how fast Crystal was, she couldn't dodge the ice shards. He saw her stop to shield herself from the shards but she had little armour against his attack. The moment she stopped, the Masked Demon brought down the full weight of his storm on her.

Gold called out to her and only a moment before she screamed a reply over the roar of the storm, she felt someone push her into the snow. From his heat, she knew that it was Gold, trying to protect her from the shards with his own body. A part of her told herself that Gold's natural heat would be able to melt the shards before it could him but the blood dropping onto her cheek made her heart stop.

"Protect!" Platina rang her shakujo and made a barrier around everyone to protect them from the storm. Red turned sharply at the human, shocked that she protected not only her samurai but him and the other demons as well. She had no need to but she did.

"Gold!" Crystal placed her hand over his bleeding cheek and he gave her a weak smile. He placed his forehead against hers because he couldn't support himself anymore. He was losing a lot of blood, she could feel it on her hands and she found herself yelling at him. "You idiot! Why did you protect me? Demons aren't supposed to care about humans!"

Gold laughed as his eyes drifted close. "I don't know why either, Crys."

Crystal's attention was on Gold so she didn't see the Masked Demon standing over her. He raised his hand to summon another attack when something small hit the back of his head. He turned to see who the fool was. Everyone else looked shock at how Lyra attacked him and she lowered her slingshot. "Don't hurt my sister! You want me so don't involve her. I know how to capture time."

With that statement, Lyra turned to run. In her heart she knew that she was the reason for the Masked Demon's attack. He wanted to capture her and he saw everyone as an obstacle to that. She had to lead the demon away and she only solidified that thought when she heard her sister call out for her to stop. She didn't want anyone to die for her.

"Lyra, stop!" She heard Silver call out to her but it wasn't him that lifted her. She winced when talons cut into her waist and she knew that it was the phoenix that captured her again. Not wanting to give up, she took out her knife and stabbed at its feet. The phoenix tried to subdue her by surrounding itself in flames, burning her slightly.

She placed her sleeve against her nose to keep the smoke from affecting her but she found herself coughing. The air around her became colder and she felt someone touch her cheek. The smoke burned her eyes but she knew that it was Silver before her, trying to pry the phoenix's talons from around her. She couldn't help but remember how he hesitated in fighting the phoenix before.

"Silver, you're going to get hurt!" Lyra coughed, knowing that the demon's flames would hurt him more than it would her since he was ice. She also knew that the phoenix was a part of his past and it was difficult for him to fight it. He didn't slow his efforts and his next words tugged at her heart.

"I promised to protect you and I'm going to do just that! I'm not going to fail you so just trust me." Even with tears clouding her vision, she could see his eyes begging her. The phoenix tightened its talons on her and the flames around them became stronger. She knew that Silver couldn't defeat the phoenix on his own and could get hurt.

"You want my pin? Take it!" Lyra ripped the pin from her hair and threw it to the ground, expecting Silver to fly after it. He had said that it was the pin he loved when they first met so he would leave her for it. She closed her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see Silver abandon her to chase it.

"Are you a fool? I won't leave you when I promised to protect you." Silver yelled and her eyes met his when they flew open. He didn't leave her. She didn't know how to react for a moment, happy that he didn't abandon her and scared that he would get hurt. The flames around them became too much for him and his wings began to burn, as if touched by the sun.

"Silver!" Lyra tried to hold onto him when he started to fall but he slipped through her arms. She called out to him despite the smoke making her throat become raw. The tears finally came when she couldn't see him anymore but they evaporated because of the heat around her. She didn't feel it though, feeling oddly cold.


	14. Chapter 14

Red's hands shook as he held Yellow's but his trembling didn't wake her. Laying in her futon, she was as still and cold as ice, something he would never compare her with. He leaned his forehead against her fingers, the sound of Platina's chanting sounding hollow to him. He knew she was doing her best to save Yellow but his instinct was to take her away from who he thought was a selfish human.

"Your negative energy isn't helping," Platina snapped at Red when that thought crossed his mind and she waved her staff at him. "I am trying to help my friend but you don't seem to believe my intention. I cannot concentrate when you're constantly looking over my shoulder. I am the heir of the Berlitz family and I will not be treated like this. Get out!"

"I won't leave Yellow!" Red stood sharply and a cold calm made Platina's shoulder relaxed. There was something ominous in her glare. She tilted a challenge to him and he thought she would attack him. She just walked to the door and slid it open slowly so its creak would echo around them. He didn't know what she was thinking as she gestured for him to leave as if he hadn't protested.

"You can bring a horse to a river but you cannot make it drink. You can tell me to heal Yellow but in the end it is my decision. Similarly, Yellow can beg for you to trust humans other than her but the choice to do so is ultimately yours. You made a choice to give me a chance and I thank you for that. Now let me use that chance. You may sit there until I am finished."

Platina pointed to hall and Red looked back to Yellow in the futon before leaving the room. She didn't slam the door like he thought she would, instead she left it slightly open so he could still see Yellow. He heard a small chuckle from down the hall and saw that it was her light haired samurai approach him. The man's appearance was so sudden that Red didn't have time to transform and hide.

"Platina chewed you out, didn't she? After the way you treated her I can't say you don't deserve it." Pearl gave him a haughty smile. Platina was his friend and he wouldn't allow anyone to insult her. Red was surprised that Pearl wasn't more fascinated by seeing a koro-pok-guru and instead insult tainted his words. "You're lucky she didn't actually use her shakujo on you. My blade on the other hand-"

"I know that neither Platina nor you want to fight," He stopped Pearl from drawing his sword. He knew that Pearl was only trying to defend his friend but there was better ways to challenge him. Red raised a brow when the man gave him one of the trays he was holding. It was fried fish, something his people used to trade with humans and Red wondered if it was meant to mock him.

"We were going to give Missy something to eat but it seems like she's occupied with Yellow. My name's Dia and this is my partner Pearl."

"But why are you giving me this? What do you want in trade?" Red asked to himself as he stared down at the tray Dia handed him. Pearl rolled his eyes but Dia didn't seem to be bothered by Red's words. Pearl knew that he didn't take insults too personally unless it was towards a friend.

"Because I thought you might be hungry," Dia answered. "You're giving us a place to stay on this island and the least I can do is make you something to eat. After the battle we had yesterday, you'll need to regain your strength. I was hoping that Platina would join us to eat but I don't know if I'll be able to convince her since she seems so preoccupied with healing Yellow."

"Thank you," Red said softly as he stared down at the fish. Dia seemed kind enough and though brash, Pearl and Platina seemed friendly as well. It was obvious that the dark haired samurai was what kept the two grounded. They obviously respected her more than a samurai would with a priestess. He wondered what the three went through to make them so loyal to each other.

"I would rather you apologize to her than hear a thanks at the moment. She always pushes herself too hard," Dia whispered to himself as he looked into the room where Platina was. He stared at the food he had prepared for her. He worried about her health and that was what made him knock on the door. He didn't say a word when she noticed them, just lifted the tray slightly.

Red was surprised when she was able to understand Dia's simple gesture. Her chanting trailed off and told them that they could enter the room once more. Red was immediately by Yellow's side and was glad that some of the colour returned to Yellow's cheek. Her hand was warm and when he turned back to thank Platina, he saw that she looked exhausted.

Contrast to the pride she showed before, she allowed Dia to care for her as he placed the on the ground next to them. She opened her mouth slightly as he fed her, able to see that her hold on her shakujo was near limp. They both knew that she had spent a great deal of her energy healing Yellow. Feeling guilty for what he said and how he treated her, Red bowed to her. "I'm sorry!"

"I accept your apology. I understand your distrust but that didn't mean I enjoyed it. Sometimes to have the peace you want, you have to be the one to stop fighting. I look up to Yellow for a reason," Platina nodded to him. "I redirected the excess spiritual energy inside Yellow back into the earth and right now her body is healing itself. She should awaken in an hour."

"Thank you for everything you did for us," Red said again and for the first time after he met Yellow, he felt as if he wouldn't regret the admission. He kept his gaze on Yellow so he didn't see Platina nod and ushered her samurai out of the room. He lay beside her and wondered at how such a small woman could be so strong, strong enough to trust while he still had trouble doing just that.

The exhaustion from the battle finally weighed down on him and tension left his body. He wanted to stay awake in case she woke or if someone attacked but his eyes grew heavy and fell asleep. Unconsciously, he turned in his sleep and pulled Yellow into the protective circle of his arms. He didn't know how long he slept but was woken by a small weight.

Yellow's head was on his chest and he didn't know if he should move her since it might wake her but their nearness would make her embarrass. It wasn't something he was uncomfortable with but knew that it was for her and he had to respect that. He gently placed his hand over hair and pulled it back from her face so he could study the colour of her cheek.

"Red," She mumbled in her sleep and tightened her hand on his shirt. She mumbled something else but he even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn't understand what she was saying. He trusted her before any other human and a part of him wondered why that was exactly. He kissed her temple and whispered into her hair. "I'll tell you the reason after this battle's finish."

* * *

"I need to go after her!" Silver insisted even as Green pushed him back into a chair so Blue could continue healing his wing with her water. Green had been the one to catch Silver and bring him back to the tree despite how he argued. He knew that Silver's wings had to be treated first or he might lose his ability to fly.

"I know I'm not as good as Yellow at this but you should be okay now," Blue said in a small voice when the image of Yellow's pale face came to her mind. She knew that no matter how worried she was about Yellow, it couldn't compare to what Red was feeling. At least her brother didn't seem to be too badly injured and she thanked the gods for that.

"I couldn't save her. She'll never trust me if I continue to fail her like this," Silver leaned his head back but his eyes were far away. He could only imagine how scared Lyra was at the moment, even if she had already spent some time in the prison already. She had said that she knew how to capture time but if she did she would've mentioned it to him, wouldn't she?

They were in front of the tree so they would be able to sense if any demon were about to attack them. Without Yellow's spell tags to repel mononoke, they were vulnerable and they agreed that it would be better to stand guard outside. Wally and Tansy were also outside to discuss their next course of action though Silver's mind was on Lyra.

"We'll save her but we can't just rush into it!" Crystal snapped and Silver bit his tongue, knowing that she was just as worried as he was. He knew the dangers the tower held but Crystal's imagination could conjure the worst scenario. "We need a plan. Both Yellow and Gold are both injured right now so… I'm worried too but letting us be blinded by our rage won't help her."

Silver noted that she looked slightly guilty and her words trailed off at the mention of Gold. Her eyes drifted to the window of the room Gold was currently resting in. Silver knew that Gold was strong and trusted that he would heal from his wounds. They had been through so much together and formed a strong bond but didn't know if Crystal experienced the same thing he did.

"At least he doesn't have anywhere else to go," Blue sighed to herself as she stared out the window to where the tower stood unmoving. It seemed that the Masked Demon hadn't been able to break the seal Yellow placed over it so we should be able to invade the tower easily. "We can defeat the Masked Demon and the phoenix but it's that shadow that I'm worried about. None of our attacks worked on it."

"No, yours did." Tansy pointed out and Blue couldn't understand the meaning of her words. Tansy was leaning over a xiangqi board, grass growing between her fingers though she didn't seem to notice as she replayed the previous day's battle in her mind. "She was merely bending her body around your water attacks. She would let other attacks pass through her but not yours."

"Then I'll be the one to fight her," Blue said without hesitation even though she was questioning why her attacks didn't work on the shadow back then. The last time they battled, her attacks went through her so what changed between then and now?

"She said her power grew from mistrust and insecurities," Tansy whispered to herself and opened a blank scroll. Wally saw words appear on them but she didn't seem to be too shocked by it. She gave the passage one passing glance, able to read and understand it quickly. "She must have a human form so we need to find a way to force her into it like Platina did."

"I can attack its mind to draw its human form out like before but it's something I like to use sparingly." Platina stated. It also took a lot of energy to perform the spell and the demon could quickly turn back into shadows so her ability might not be of use to them. Tansy seemed to be able to read Platina's thoughts because her mind was already racing, trying to find a solution.

"She's a baku, a dream eater!" Tansy suddenly realized and pulled out another scroll. "They usually eat people's nightmares and leave dreams but it seems that her powers are reversed. She seems to feed off nightmares and negative feelings. That's why she becomes more powerful by preying on insecurities. Without that, she's powerless beyond the norm of a demon."

"Green, will you help me fight her? I'll need your help." Blue asked Green quietly and he was shocked that she admitted that she needed him for anything. It was the first time she asked him for anything and he felt something warm settle in his chest. Of course she had to smile slyly, "Someone as cocky as you don't have any insecurity for her to prey on."

"We'll need to draw her away from the tower or else she'll be able to help the Masked Demon escape." Tansy pointed out. It was second nature for her to think of the battle field like her xiangqi board and plan out a strategy in her mind. "By that logic we also need to immobilize the phoenix as well or he'll escape through the sky."

Tansy's voice became low at the thought and she tightened her hand on the scroll she held. "If Blue is already fighting the shadow, the next best person to fight him would be Gold since all of our attacks are weak against fire except his. Without them, it should be easier to defeat the Masked Demon and save Lyra. That's a very rough plan so I need a layout of the tower to make a more detailed one."

"I can draw it!" Wally offered and was glad to be of help. Tansy nodded, not noticing how he stared in awe at how she was able to analyze and create a plan so quickly. He took out a seed from him kimono and placed a spell over it. "If someone can plant this seed close to the tower, I can use my power to see through it and see the tower's layout."

"I'll plant it." Silver volunteered quickly and took the seed before Blue could protest. The sliding of a door cut off her protest and Crystal's jaw dropped at the sight of Gold walking outside the tree. He was still healing from his wounds and she could see that it was a struggle for him to even stand. "You should be healing Gold."

"I'll go with you." Gold didn't meet Crystal's eyes. He didn't know if she cared enough about his condition and a part of him didn't want to know the answer, already accepting that it was most likely distrust. Gold grinned at Silver since both knew there was no stopping him from helping. "You'll need me to watch your back when you do something stupid."

"You still need to heal!" Crystal grabbed the sleeve of his kimono and tried to pull him back but he was much stronger than her. She bit her lip when his kimono fell over his shoulder slightly and she could see his bandages. Why was the demon so determined to kill himself by running into battle recklessly? Why was she even bothering herself with the life of a demon?

"I'll go ahead to make sure that there's no demons watching the tower. I'll meet you at the shrine," Silver knew that Gold would need a moment alone so turned to leave. He placed a red mask over his face and transformed into his yokai form. Icy wind ripped the air around them as he took the form of a giant crow. His large wings caused a powerful wind as he lifted himself into the sky and flew away.

The others left as well but Gold kept his eyes on Crystal who still held onto his sleeve. He didn't follow Silver immediately, wanting to leave so he didn't have to transform in front of Crystal.

"I can heal myself in my yokai form," Gold told her and she let go of him as if his words had burned her. Hurt crossed his eyes for a moment before he started to leave. She would only hate him more if he did. "You don't need to worry about your sister, I'll save her."

"That's not the issue at the moment!" Crystal yelled, making him stop.

Gold turned back to her and placed a hand over his shoulder that was still throbbing. There was a fire in her eyes. He didn't know why she was so worried about her and he doubted she knew either. He was a demon and she a human so no matter how much he wanted her to trust him. She couldn't because it was a human's based nature. He thought that she would insist on going with him but she didn't.

"I know that if I go with you it'll draw too much attention. I also know that you're not meant to save my sister on this journey but I-" She wanted to fight with Gold, a demon. Her fist shook since the thought was against everything she was taught as a ninja. "You better come back alive!"

"Don't you trust me to do even that?" Gold meant to say it good naturedly but there was something bitter in his eyes. There were still questions in her eyes and thinking about the conflict they created in her was more than he could bear. It was as if her pain was his and he didn't know if anything he could say would ease her fears.

"Humans have short memories but demons remember everything, no matter how much they try to bury it." He didn't have the strength to stand any longer and sat on ground. His eyes were far away when she sat next to him, "I knew this island long before it became Mononoke Island, before you humans changed it with your distrust. I was born here and lived here for centuries, it was my home.

"I left it behind to travel the world and knew freedom. I ate human food and laughed with the demons that stayed on the mainland. It was… nice. I told you that I don't have that tragic life you envisioned for me and it's true. Nothing tragic brought me to the island. When the emperor declared that demons were to be imprisoned on this island, all my human friends turned on me but it was nothing less than I expected.

"I love this island because it was my home but I loved freedom just as much. I couldn't return home to where my mother was and I couldn't live free when humans were intent to trap me here. The humans friend I thought I had thought I would hurt them unless they were kind to me. The Island was the best way to tame me. So I ran. I ran until I found something that I wanted to stay for."

"Aibo…" Gold didn't know how she was able to read his mind but nodded.

"I was being chase by some humans when I came across him. His family had been killed by ninjas and he I couldn't just leave him there. I'm sure he's too young to actually remember so he doesn't hate humans. The humans were close and I knew that I couldn't outrun them so I tried to find shelter.

"I knew a human in the village, I thought I could trust him, so went to him. Told that I wouldn't hurt him but of course a human like him couldn't trust me back. He sent a message to Yellow that night, telling her to take me to the island."

Crystal couldn't see Yellow forcing Gold to the island when he was only trying to protect Aibo. She didn't ask him though, since he still went on. "She gave me an option. She said that I could continue to run or I could go to Mononoke Island with her. Apparently there were many demons orphaned by a battle and she needed someone to run the orphanage she set up on the island."

"Do you regret your choice?" Crystal whispered and he shrugged. She framed his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "Why did you help me even though that human betrayed you?"

"I knew he would most like send for Yellow so I wasn't surprised when he did. I guess I just wanted to buy some time so Aibo wouldn't get hurt." He placed his hand over hers but didn't force her to pull away. "Humans don't trust demons and it was naive of me to think differently…"

"Gold, your wounds!" Crystal almost panicked when he started to become limp in her arms. It was only for a moment before he started to stand. He was still hurt from their previous battle. She hugged him and he was shocked when she ordered. "Transform. You'll heal if you're in your yokai form."

"I don't look human when I transform. It'll only make you hate me more if I transform…" Gold whispered his fears to her for the first time. The wounds made his resolve weak and he pulled her closer, pressing her face into his shoulder so she wouldn't see his transformation. "It's stupid of me to worry about that, isn't it?"

Gold gathered fire around him and it burned his hair and tail white but she didn't feel its burn. She tightened her arms around him and closed her eyes as she opened her heart. She felt fur beneath her hands and loosened her grip. She leaned back so she could look up at him and bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything, afraid to break the quiet between them.

She knew that Gold was a kitsune but it never felt more real than now as he stood before her in his yokai form. There was no trace of humanity in the large white fox before her, almost the size of a horse. Strips of his fur were charred gold and made a design over his tail. His eyes were the same familiar tawny colour and she hesitantly reached out to touch his fur.

Her hand stopped shaking when she could feel his heat beneath his fur. She took a step closer to him and he tilted his head down to her, wondering what she would do. She didn't look scared but he couldn't place the expression her eyes held. She stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead which shocked him. She stepped back and didn't say a word as she nodded to him.

He nodded back to her and turned to leave.

* * *

Crystal wasn't one to wait while there was a battle around her so she tried to help in any way she could. She fought many demons so knew many of their weaknesses and discussed them with Tansy who was still developing her plan. There were only three demons that could be considered dangerous: the phoenix, the shadow and the Masked Demon.

"We need to get those three as far from the tower as possible to be able to free Lyra without worrying about involving her in a battle," Crystal pointed out and Tansy's eyes darted over the texts littered around her. "We know who is best to battle who so now we need to find a way to lure them away."

"They're at the tower," Wally, who had been silent beside them, suddenly spoke. He had been concentrating on the grass around them so he could know when Silver and Gold planted the seed. He opened a scroll to draw the layout he could see through the seed. Before he could place ink on the paper, Tansy touched it without much thought and an image began to draw itself.

"That was quick," Tansy didn't seem to question the image suddenly appearing on the page and placed it among her many scrolls. "They should be keeping Lyra in this room underground since it would be difficult for her to escape. Wally's ability will be best to help her escape."

"What about Silver?" Wally suggested and Crystal was silent at that, thinking over the demon. He was obviously worried about Lyra but he also worked for the Masked Demon and she didn't want to risk Lyra's safety. "He was able to save her once so he should be able to save her again."

"The Masked Demon must know that we will try to save her again so he'll make precautions to stop Silver." Tansy pointed out. "It will be much easier if you and I save her. If the others are successful in distracting the Masked Demons and his followers, we don't have to worry about any dangerous demons to fight. I'm sure you want to come with us and that's for the best since Wally and I aren't fighters."

Wally smiled to himself and when she asked him what caused it, he blushed and awkwardly scratch his cheek. "I didn't think the shy little girl that begged me to train her would turn out to be such a great strategist. I'm glad that we met and that you agreed to stay even after the phoenix was defeated."

"Thank you," Tansy blushed and turned back to the xiangqi board that her friend had taught her to use so long ago. The simple game brought more than revenge could and she silently thanked her the same time she apologized that she didn't save her that day. Turning back to the pair, she told them. "Lyra and I think that he can reverse time if he can control both the phoenix and the moon spirit. They create the sunrise."

"Lyra would never tell him how to control time but even so, we should have someone watch other her shrine." Wally pointed out and Tansy sighed knowing that they needed more help. They would be spreading themselves throughout the island to fight separate battles and that could weaken them as much as it did their enemies.

* * *

Lyra didn't say a word as she felt the air around her grow colder. The Masked Demon had thrown her into a different cell than the one he had before. From the tiny window she was given, she knew that she was underground since she could see the base of trees. Her hands were bound to the ground but the chains still were long enough that she could walk slightly.

The sudden coldness around her was eerily familiar but she continued to scratch at bolts keeping her chained to the ground and it gave way the same moment her cell door open. She tried to keep her breathing even and assured herself with the thoughts of the jumpuffs outside. She sat over the bolts to hide the fact that they were free.

"It seems like you know your place," He observed and she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything to the man. She refused to be scared of a demon like him and tightened her hands over the chains. "Will you tell me how to capture time? If you try to fight me, I'll return to that tree and burn everyone in it."

That made her hesitate for a moment and she took a deep breath. Her sister was also in that tree as were other demons and humans. They were powerful but she saw how they struggled to fight the phoenix before. It was apparent to her that even if she told him, he would hurt the people she loved. She needed time to gather her courage so asked, "Why do you want to turn back time?"

"I doubt that a human like you would understand," He yelled with more anger than she ever heard him use before. He always had a cold anger about him and it suddenly turned red. "You humans are the cause of all my pain. All you do is destroy but the moment I try to create a new life, you brand me the villain. Turning back time will not hurt you or any other."

"You're hurting people right now!" Lyra snapped at him. "You hurt Blue by capturing her. You hurt Yellow in that battle. You hurt the phoenix by taking away from will.  _You_  hurt Silver and made him doubt himself! What could humans ever do to you such that you felt hurting them was justified? They did nothing to you and neither did I. So why are you hurting us like this?"

"It's just like a human to refuse any blame. I do not wish to cause genocide like other humans do. I merely wish to save one life: my wife. I don't care who I have to hurt if I get to see her again! You humans invaded our home and killed her. I only want to go back in time so I protect her like I failed to do before but you won't even let me do that!"

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to your wife but it's still no reason to hurt others." Lyra kept her voice soft to keep him from becoming angrier. His brow twitched at that and she knew that he was going attack her again. Her hands began to shake and fear gripped her the same moment she felt a chill rushed through her. It wasn't the Masked Demon that caused it though.

Lyra shook harder when she saw the shadow materialized next to the Masked Demon. He smiled at her coldly and a rock settled in her stomach, hating to think what caused it. She tightened her hold on the chain when he started to raise his hand at her. "It seems like I have no use for you anymore. My friend was able to look into your memories so we know how to capture time."

"No!" Lyra knew that if she didn't stop him he could cause more harm than good if he changed the past. She used the chains as a whip and lashed out at the Masked Demon. She wasn't a fighter so her attack was awkward and she only had her instincts to lead her. Even with her limited experience, she was able to hurt him since he wasn't expecting her to attack him.

The chains hit his temple and made his mask become askew. The shadow rushed forward to attack her but Lyra was already running around them. They had left the door behind them open and in their shock, she was able to escape. She knew she wasn't safe though and they could easily capture her again if she was still in the tower.

She didn't know how to escape so ran blindly down the cold hall. It was only by a miracle that she was able to evade the ice shards the Masked Demon sent toward her. She was able to sense his attack by the intense cold they created but what worried her was the shadow. She didn't have time to study its attacks and didn't know how to dodge them.

Her heart raced when she saw a stair case and ran harder towards it. The passage was narrow so it was more difficult for her to dodge them and a stray shard hit her shoulder. She almost reached the top when the stairs became ice beneath her feet and she began to fall. Using the knife Silver helped her create, she stopped herself from sliding down the stairs completely.

She almost gave up when the cold crept around her again. Her resolve strengthened when she saw a window some distance from her. Freedom. Pushing herself to forget the throbbing legs, she scrambled up the last few steps to the window. She ran across the hall but barely opened it before she felt another attack pierced her and she fell through the window.


	15. Chapter 15

Crystal was worried about Gold since he hadn't return. Wally had said that they already planted the seed yet they hadn't returned. She closed her eyes and could see Gold's tawny eyes clearly, as if he was standing before her. He had shown her his yokai form but it didn't make her to fear him. Yet she didn't understand the emotion seeing it caused her.

Relief. She had seen every part of him now and it didn't scare or disgust her.

"They should be back by now." Crystal whispered to herself, as if chastising him would bring him back to her. Blue smiled sadly to Crystal as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew that this wasn't the time to meddle with the woman, no matter how much she wanted to. Crystal hid her true fear and added, "How will they know the plan if they don't come back?"

"Gold and Silver are both powerful demons so they won't get captured that easily." Blue reassured her and Crystal wondered how the woman was able to read her fears. Tansy had already briefed them on her plan and they were only waiting for the two to return to put it into action. "You don't have to worry about the demons either. We'll take care of them while you rescue your sister."

"Make sure to tell us when you save her," Platina reminded her and took out several necklaces from her kimono and passed one to each of them. "Place this around your neck and we'll be able to communicate through them. If anything happens, Tansy should be able to adjust her plan. I wish you luck in defeating the shadow since she was the one that broke the seal on the phoenix. We can't risk her freeing anymore mononoke."

"We don't need luck," Blue said confidently even as she opened her umbrella to shield herself from her rain. She knew the shadow would try to draw on her insecurities again so she needed to keep herself from worrying. She turned back to Green and thought to herself,  _I have a family to protect after all._

"I wish that Yellow had healed enough to help us," Tansy whispered to herself. The more people they had, the better chance they had of winning without any causalities. She had to argue with Red to leave Yellow's side. He was powerful and they needed him to help defeat the Masked Demon. With that thought, she looked down at the seeds in her hand and wondered if it was it the same with her.

"They're back!" Crystal jumped to her feet when she saw Gold in the distance. He was in his human form now and she knew it was to conserve his energy for the larger battle to come. He smiled slightly when he saw her wave to him and he ran quicker to her side. He saw that others were waiting as well but that didn't stop him from running to her.

Something in his heart made him slow when he neared her. She didn't scream at him yokai form but that didn't mean anything had changed between their relationship as human and demon. He didn't get a chance to speak to her before Platina began to explain the plan Tansy made. She took out another charm and passed it to him.

"Once Blue draws the three demons away from the tower, you and Silver need to separate the phoenix from the group. The two of you should be able to immobilize it. Silver, Tansy thinks that you might be able to free it from its seal."

Tansy explained when Silver stared at her in shock. "I don't know if it would work but if you weaken the Masked Demon's ice seal, the phoenix's fire should be able to melt it himself. Seals are difficult to break but you should be able to weaken it enough for Yellow to be able to rewrite it after she is fully healed."

"I think we need to concentrate on keeping them away from the shrine that holds the moon spirit as well," Platina reminded them. "Dia, Pearl and I will protect it if anything happens."

 _In case one of us fails_ , Crystal knew that Platina was avoiding using that exact wording since it would suggest that they could die in the battle. Death was a consequence of fighting and she wondered how many of the demons fear it. She looked at Gold, trying to read his thoughts but it was one of those rare moments he looked serious.

They all nodded to each other before starting to leave. Silver stopped Crystal with a hand on her shoulder though. She knew he wanted to tell her something but she saw that he was hesitant. "I know that I don't deserve to ask this but… when you save Lyra, please tell me so I know that she's safe."

"I will," Crystal held out her hand for Silver to shake and whispered. "Please protect Gold in trade."

* * *

Blue reluctantly gave her umbrella to Green who was standing beside her. They stood on a mountain some distance from the tower but they could still see it clearly. She rubbed her hands together and let out the breath she was holding. Green watched her as the rain came down harder around them. Crystal had called them, frantic that Lyra wasn't in the tower so she was trying to find her through her rain.

"I can only sense a few human on the island but not one of them is Lyra's," Blue turned to Green and he quickly relayed the information to the others through the charm while she concentrated on finding the demons. "The Masked Demon is heading to the shrine but Red should be able to cut them off. He's riding the phoenix but I don't know where the shadow is. I can't find her anywhere."

"Damn it," Green swore behind her. If they were heading to the shrine, that meant they were after the moon spirit. More importantly, if they knew that, they didn't need Lyra and anything could have happened to her. He spoke flatly through the charm, "Be careful Red."

"Can't you just say that you care without acting so callous?" Red laughed half heartedly. In the past he would've joke but his mind was heavy knowing that the phoenix was heading towards the shrine. He could sense it in the distance and nodded to Gold and Silver beside him. "Remember that we can't let them reach the shrine. I'll take care of the Masked Demon, you two deal with the phoenix."

"We know," Gold said with a laugh as he kept his eyes on the phoenix in the distance. The moment the pair flew overhead, Red summoned thick vines to restrain the phoenix. Gold knew that Red wouldn't be able to hold the phoenix forever so he quickly ran up the vines to face the Masked Demon. Gold was able to resist most of the ice attack and kicked off the Masked Demon from his place on the bird.

Red didn't wait a moment before turning his attention to the ice demon and created a leaf storm to push him back further. A part of him was worried about the others facing the phoenix since it was a powerful demon but when he tried to help them, Gold screamed for him to fight the Masked Demon. He swore when he looked back and saw that the Masked Demon had faded into the shadows.

"Blue, the baku is with the Masked Demon. She's probably hiding her spiritual energy but if we find his, we'll find her." Red told her through the charm. She quickly told him the shadow's location and he ran towards it as quickly as he could. He knew he couldn't let them near the shrine. Luckily the Masked Demon couldn't stay within the shadow for long and would be forced to surface.

He saw the dark figure in the distance and attacked him before he could return to the shadows again. He made the grass knot around the demon but the shadow moved around his vines and rushed to attack him. Red turned into his yokai form so he could dodge its attack easier.

Rain began to fall around him but it didn't slow his movements as he tried to push all thoughts from his mind. He couldn't let the baku use them against him and concentrated on predicting the Masked Demon's next move. Red winced and staggered to the ground when the vision of Yellow leaving crossed his mind.

"Red!" Blue cried when she saw him crash into the ground though nothing had touched him. She skidded to a stop beside him as he transformed into his human form. She saw that the Masked Demon was going to escape and placed a bubble around him though she knew that it wouldn't hold him for long. "Green, watch over Red while I go after them."

"Be careful!" He yelled as he placed Red's arm over his shoulder to help him stand. She nodded to him before transforming into her yokai form to chase after the pair. She saw that the Masked Demon had already entered the void and quickly chased after him despite Green's call for her to stop. He rushed forward and tried to hold the void open.

She didn't know where she was as she floated in darkness but she could still feel her rain against her cheek. The only thing Blue could see clearly was the small opening Green was keeping open. She could sense the Masked Demon's presence and was glad that her powers still worked inside the strange place. It had to be a dream world created by the baku.

A sudden light filled the void and she saw the form of the elderly woman for a moment before darkness surrounded them once again. Blue could sense the baku vaguely through her rain now and she was glad that she wasn't completely blind. On the other hand, she couldn't sense the Masked Demon either and knew that he was somewhere else now.

"Green, you need to go find the Masked Demon," She spoke to him though the charm and explained how she couldn't sense the ice demon anymore. "I'll stay here and fight the baku. You need to stop him before he reaches the shrine."

Green's hands tightened on the edge of the opening and swore to himself. He was supposed to be the logical one but at the moment he found himself calling back. "If I leave now, you won't have a way to escape! Red will stop him. Anyways, we're supposed to fight the baku together so I can't leave you. I know Red can fight the Masked Demon on his own."

"Thank you Green," Blue whispered but didn't know if he heard her. She turned back to the darkness and knew that attacking blindly wouldn't help her. A faint light shined down on her and she recognized Green's fire. She could see the elderly woman clearly but there was something strange about her. Blue sent a bubble attack towards her but the woman didn't dodge.

"You've changed, little ame-onna." She whispered as she touched the wound on her shoulder. The exploding bubbles burnt her skin but that didn't seem to affect her as she waved her hand over the wound and cloaked it in shadows. Blue clenched her teethes, while her attacks did hurt her it didn't seem to do much. "But everyone wants that of you Blue."

"Your mind games won't work on me," Blue said confidently as she turned her body to water.

"Such strong words for a weak girl," She laughed and evaded Blue's attack easily. Blue knew that she had to defeat her quickly or the woman's words would start to cause doubt. The baku's attacks were weak so she was conserving her energy for something. "Do you think that he will stay there forever? He will leave you so why not escape while you still can."

"I trust Green," Blue resolved strengthened at her taunting. Blue almost laughed that it was the woman's attempt to break her confidence that brought back the memory of Green's words. She closed her eyes and made the rain around her fall harder. There seemed to be no end to the void but she felt water pool around her feet and knew that the darkness was just an illusion.

Surrounding herself with blades of water, she ran forward to attack the elderly woman. The water had pooled to their waist now and the woman couldn't move through it as easily as Blue could. She snarled and tried to push her back with her shadows. Blue remembered how the baku had passed her shadows through her rain and tried to trap her with it.

The water was almost over their heads now and she knew that they could both drown in it. The shadow rushed towards the opening and Blue quickly summoned a wall of water to block her. Blue let out a breath and forced herself to remember her mother's face. It allowed the shadow to enter it but Blue quickly strengthened her resolve so she couldn't escape the wall.

Water now filled the void and Blue couldn't hear her rain anymore. She controlled the water to pull the shadow further from the opening. Her lungs burned but she couldn't leave until she knew that the baku was defeated. It continued to attack her but its moves were awkward in the water compared to Blue's who easily dodged. She knew that they were both at their limits.

Blue used the last of her energy to send a torrent of water to push the baku back further. Blue's vision became blurry so she couldn't see what came of the shadow but she couldn't feel her energy anymore. She wanted to turn to the opening but her body felt stiff now. She had been holding her breath for too long and she placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from taking water into her lungs.

"Blue!" She felt a hand take her arm and it jerked her body backwards.

She was drifting near the opening and Green pulled her out of the void once he saw her stop moving. The momentum sent them both back and she fell onto his chest. She coughed violently and he smiled with relief once she began breathing evenly. Sighing, he angled her umbrella over them both. "Thank Arcues you're safe."

"You didn't leave me," Blue said once she regained her breath. He smiled at her whisper and nodded.

* * *

Gold struggled to hold onto the phoenix as it flew recklessly through the forest. He wasn't effected by its fire and tried to absorb as much of it as he could so Silver's attack would be more effective against the demon. The phoenix might not have its will but it still fought and tried to knock Gold off its back using the tree branches.

Gold engulfed his body in fire so that the branches turned to ashes before they could hurt him. Silver was struggling to keep up with the phoenix as he flew next to them. He couldn't transform into his yokai form until he knew the phoenix was weak enough to actually be effected by his attacks. He flew in front of the phoenix to block its path.

"Stop this Ho-Oh!" Silver called it by its name in hopes of reaching whatever resolve the demon still had. Even after everything he did, Silver couldn't help but remember that the demon had no control over his action. "We don't want to fight you and I know that you don't want to fight us. Let us help you break the spell the Masked Demon placed over you."

"Less talk, more fighting!" Gold yelled as he was almost thrown off the phoenix. The fire demon flew backwards until Gold hit a tree and Silver bit his tongue. He may feel pity for the demon but he felt a deeper bond to Gold so he wouldn't allow the bird to hurt him. He knew his ice would cause little discomfort to him but it would be enough to free Gold.

"Are you okay Gold?" Silver asked and was relieved when Gold nodded. He threw back a retort with a smile. He knew that Silver would only worry more if he admitted to his pain so forced a smile. He turned back to the phoenix struggling to escape and quickly tried to restrain him again. He needed to weaken the phoenix as much as possible for Silver.

Gold transformed into his yokai form and bared his fangs. He bit the phoenix wings, causing them both to crash into the ground. He pinned the phoenix beneath his claws and Silver placed his arms around the demon's head even as it struggled to fly free. Silver just hoped that Tansy's prediction was right as he laced his energy into the seal within the demon.

Silver winced when he felt the coldness of the Masked Demon bit into him as well and memories rushed back to him. His resolve weakened and he jerked back from the demon, as if a physical force had struck him. He knew that he had to be the one to weaken the demon's ice but he didn't know if he could.

"Think about Lyra," Gold said beside him once he saw his best friend hesitating. Silver bit his tongue and once again placed his hand over the phoenix's heart. Her smiled warmed his heart and he spread that warmth to the phoenix. The seal wasn't as cold to him anymore and he let out a relieved breath once he felt the ice hold less control over them both.

The phoenix began to spread its wings to fly away but Silver quickly called out to it. "Help us fight the Masked Demon. You must know that he wants to hurt the Moon Spirit. We can defeat him together and you can join her once again."

The phoenix bowed its head to them and Silver took it as a gesture to ride the creature. Gold placed his hand on Silver's shoulder before they did. "You've grown stronger since the last time we've met. Once this is all over, we should battle to see who's stronger."

* * *

Platina hands tightened on her staff once she saw the snow outside her barrier become violent. Her two samurai stood protectively in front of her and she knew they would fight to the end for her as she would do for them. They readied their sword when the snow cleared and the image of a masked figure became clearer. It seemed that he was alone and Platina was glad that they didn't have to face more demons.

Ice began to form over her barrier and Platina laced more of spiritual energy into it. She shook her head when Dia told her not to push herself too much. She refused to be weak, she was a Berlitz after all, and more importantly she didn't want her friends to be hurt. She saw Pearl move towards the demon and snapped, knowing his recklessness. "Don't try to face him alone. Just be ready in case my barrier breaks."

With her other hand, she pulled a spell tag from her pocket and began to chant. She knew her barrier wouldn't last much longer so she tried to purify the snow around him so he couldn't use it. Chips of her barriers began to rain over them and Dia stood in front of her, deflecting the ice shards with his sword.

Grass began to grow over parts of her barrier and she looked up to see Red emerge from the forest. He used his vines to protect the parts of the barrier the Masked Demon had weakened. Pearl swore beside her and rushed forward. He couldn't stand back while others fought, his pride wouldn't allow it. He wasn't surprised when Dia joined him.

"Do you think that you can defeat me?" The Masked Demon laughed as he stared at the tiny shrine that was the only thing keeping him from traveling back to his wife. He wouldn't let mere humans and a demon stand in his way. He made hail fall heavier around them and knew that they couldn't block that attack. "That barrier can only protect you so much."

"We're not hiding behind a shield." Platina laced spiritual energy into a spell tag to set it on fire and threw it towards him, catching his clock on fire. His ice quickly froze it over and grew until his entire body was covered. Pearl clenched his teethes when his sword did nothing against his armour and jumped back before the demon could bring down his arm on him.

The cold surrounding the Masked Demon withered any attack Red used and he hated how powerless he was against the element. He knew the Masked Demon was powerful but he hoped that he stood a chance against him. The ice showering down on them didn't help him concentrate either.

The barrier around the shrine shattered but Platina didn't let it slow her. Even as the Masked Demon rushed towards her, she stood in its path and kept her hands steady as she drew a magic circle in the air before her. He tried to bring his hand down on her but Dia brought his sword up to block it. Platina didn't miss a beat and completed the circle. "Stun!"

Water with traces of electricity erupted from the magic circle and knocked back the demon. Red made grass knot around his feet and he fell heavily against the ground. He stood over the Masked Demon to attack him but Pearl quickly pulled him back the same moment ice spikes burst from the Masked Demon.

"Thank you," Red thanked the human and was surprised when Pearl only yelled for him to concentrate on the battle. Ice nicked their cheeks and the hail was slowly taking their toll on them. A shadow came over them and the hail turned to water. Red looked up to see the phoenix. Once he saw Gold jump from its back, he knew that the phoenix was a friend.

Gold felt another presence beside him and saw that it was Green. They nodded to each other, remembering Tansy's plan. They surrounded themselves with fire and transformed into their yokai form. Their combined fire should be able to weaken the demon's ice so they circled the Masked Demon to create a fire vertex.

"I will win this battle because I have something to fight for!" The Masked Demon raged. He needed to see his wife again and hated at how his plan was unravelling at the seams. Even the phoenix had abandoned him but he was confident that he could freeze over his hearts again. With ice too cold to melt, he shot ice randomly around him hoping to catch one of the yokai creating the vertex.

"Shit," Gold felt something cold pierce his heart and staggered. As he did, he couldn't keep the vertex steady and Green had to stop as well. The ice sent shocks through his mind and he buried his face into the ground since he couldn't take the pain. The ice was slowly forcing him into his human form but fought it, knowing that he had a better chance of resisting the ice if he was in his yokai form.

"Gold!" Warm arms came around his neck and he weakly opened his eyes to see Crystal kneeling beside him. In the chaos of the battle, she came but instead of fighting the Masked Demon she had ran to him. He was still in his yokai form yet she still stayed by his side as she searched his fur for wounds. He forgot his pain for a minute but it continued to shot through his head after that moment.

"Your sister," Gold whispered through the pain. He hated to think it but he thought she would leave the island with her sister once she found Lyra. He closed his eyes in acceptance when she told him that Lyra wasn't at the tower. She shook him harder and he groaned in pain. Silver knelt next to them and placed his hand over Gold's head. "Damnit, we can't kill him now."

"Hold still and let Silver help you," Crystal ordered him and the comforting hand on his temple was a soft contrast to her tone. She worried about her sister but something in heart told her that Lyra was still alive. She couldn't say the same for Gold right now and she didn't want him to die. She accepted that he was a demon but she wouldn't accept him as dead.

She knew unspoken feelings lay in her heart but she didn't know why they weighed on her so much. The battle and snow raged around them and she remembered how he protected her from the snow. "I know I don't have your pearl anymore but I command you to live. Please stand up and fight with me!"

A tear dropped onto his closed eyes and it sparked something in him. He groaned in pain as he fought to stand. The pain the ice caused became dull and he felt safe enough to transform back into his human form. He pulled his katana from his sheath and turned to smile back at Crystal and Silver. "Thank you Silver. I can't let my master down, can I now? Wipe your tears Crys, I'm not going anywhere."

Crystal touched her cheeks and she realized that she had cried the words. His smile was confident and she found herself nodding to him as she stood. Gold spread his fire throughout the area, careful not to catch the trees on fire but also weakening the Masked Demon's ice.

"Your numbers mean nothing to me," The Masked Demon still fought despite defeat staring at him. He was determined to return to the past and save his wife. His armour of ice would protect him from their attacks even if his attacks were now weak. The coldness around him could kill so no one could get close to him. All he needed to do was reach the shrine.

"What did you do to Lyra?" Silver demanded as he tried to corner the Masked Demon. He laughed at that and Silver only worried more. They couldn't kill him without knowing what happened to Lyra and he dreaded hearing that she died. It was true that the Masked Demon knew to come to the shrine so he didn't have any need for her.

Tansy tightened her hand in the grass beneath the snow. She carefully observed the Masked Demon's movement, trying to search for a weakness in his armour. The grass beneath the Masked Demon's feet reacted to her frustration and wove its way around him. The answer came to him and she blurted, "His joints! His armour is made of large pieces of ice but if we separate them, his armour should break."

"Little fool," The Masked Demon started to surround himself in ice further and the small cracks she found became smaller. She knew that it would be difficult for any of them to pierce. She couldn't point them out directly to them either or the Masked Demon would merely protect it once she called out to them. She clutched the charm Platina gave them since it was the only way she could project her thoughts to them.

Red didn't know how much longer the Masked Demon could create the blizzard around them. He could kill himself from his stubbornness and using so much energy. He wouldn't let everything Yellow worked for be destroyed by a demon. A familiar scent caught his attention and he turned just as an arrow flew past him.

The arrow hit the ground in front of the Masked Demon but his attention was on the burning spell tag tied to its tail. It exploded and forced him to take a step back. He turned to direction the arrow came from once the smoke cleared and saw Yellow standing on a jumpuff, arrow at the ready. "Leave this forest and I won't hurt you."

"Yellow!" Red called out to her. He had left her in the care of Ruby and Sapphire since she was still too injured to fight. He swore when Sapphire jumped down from the demon, the feathers on her kimono were ablaze. He had told them to not involved Yellow in the battle yet here she was!

"Ice doesn't affect me. How can I help?" Sapphire yelled to Tansy over her shoulder and Tansy wondered how the basan knew to speak to her. Wally smiled at the sight of the demon and breathed out a breath of relief. Another man came to stand beside them. She didn't know who the pair was but Wally obviously trust them so she would too.

"Weaken his armour by breaking it apart," Tansy told her over the roaring of the blizzard. She ran to where Yellow landed and took her arm. Yellow only had a few arrows left and Tansy knew they needed every one of them. She began to list of commands like a general.

"When I tell you, please aim and shot at the exposed area. If we shot too late, he'll merely strengthen his armour again. Gold, Green, Platina, create as much heat as you can. Red, stop pouting and use your vines with Wally's to restrain him!" After a moment, she nodded to the rest. "It should be warm enough now for you to attack him."

"How dare you!" The Masked Demon roar but his ice couldn't freeze over the power of four fire demons. He couldn't dodge as Sapphire sidestepped his attacks and made a few quick jabs at his armour. Her attacks were powerful despite her small size and his armour broke further when Pearl's sword cut at his shoulder.

"Now," Tansy whispered and Yellow took aim at the crack over his heart. She strengthened her resolve before letting the arrow go. Even though he tried to turn away from her arrow, she controlled it so that it still broke through his armour. Yellow closed her eyes but could feel the storm die around her as it became warmer.

Still weak from her injuries, Yellow collapsed to her knees and Red ran to her side. She could hear Silver screaming and looked up to see Silver shaking the demon violently. "What did you do to Lyra? If you've hurt her, I'll kill you! Where is she?"

Silver raised his hand in threat as his anger flared at the sight of the lifeless grin of the mask. He cloaked his hand in ice, intent on taking his rage out on the man but something stopped him. Two arms came around him and pulled him back. The ice around his hand melted when he felt tears touch his neck and a familiar scent surround him.

"Don't do this," It was Lyra's voice but he was afraid to turn around to be fooled by its gentleness. It would be a miracle if she had survived the Masked Demon and he placed a hand over the arms around him. "He's your past so leave it there. You're better than this Silver. I know you are."

* * *

Yellow placed a gentle hand over Red's shoulder and ignored how he pouted at how she putted herself in danger. She immediately began healing the others' wounds when they reach the tree even though he knew that she was tired herself. She was strong but she wasn't invincible so the worry of losing her always weighed over him.

"Platina's healing the others so you don't need to worry about me exerting myself," She tried to ease his worries. He placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her to face him. She expected him to be angry that she neglected her health once again. He had told her many times that he was going to protect her. "I love this island and I want to protect it."

"I know the length one goes to when protecting the things and people they love." Red whispered and lightly pushed her bangs from her face. Her amber eyes stared back at him and he knew that once the words were out, he couldn't take them back. The only thing he could do was open his heart to the truth and to her.

"I couldn't trust Platina, Dia and Pearl when they first came and it was the same with every other human beside you. You're a human but I can't stand seeing you hurt or the thought of you leaving me. Everything was so easy with you. It was easy to laugh with you. It was easy to trust you. The reason for that is because it's second nature to feel that way towards the woman I love."

"Love…" She repeated breathlessly. She knew that demons used the word love easily but there was something different about the husky way he said it. He nodded with a shy smile that she returned with her own. She placed her hand on his shoulder again, but not to heal him, to simple feel his warmth. "I love you and everything you've done for me. You taught me-"

"To trust more than what we fear." He finished, knowing what she was going to say. He cupped his hand over temple and created a flower to wove through her hair to keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. He added, "You taught me more than I did you and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to repay you for everything you've done for me. I love you."

* * *

"The jumpluffs saved me," Lyra explained once they reached the tree again. She told them how she ran from the cell and tried to jump out of window. The jumpluff caught her brought her to Ruby and Sapphire where Yellow healed her wound. Since they were in Ruby's cave, Blue wasn't able to sense her.

"But why did you run to the window?" Crystal asked once Lyra was finished her story, "Jumping out the window is much more dangerous than running to a door."

"I knew the door would be too far away," Lyra pointed out. "I saw that the window was closer and I already knew that the jumpuffs were outside. They helped me and Silver before so I had to trust that they would do so again. If I didn't, I would be dead right now."

"Then I must thank them," Crystal smiled and hugged her sister. Lyra had become so much stronger but Crystal didn't know if the same could be said for her. She felt that something had changed but she couldn't say what it was. She was glad that her sister was safe and she would focus on that. "Are you feeling well enough to travel or do you need another day to rest?"

"Yellow healed me so I don't need to rest," Lyra answered honestly though her voice still had a hint of regret. Crystal knew that something was keeping Lyra from leaving the island without regret and she hated to say that she understood that feeling. They both fell silent when Platina entered the room with her samurai following her.

"I am glad to see that you are safe Lyra," She gave the pair a rare smile. "Yellow and I have secured the seals on the island and I believe that our purpose for coming to this island has been fulfilled. I already gathered enough information to make an argument in favour of keeping the island safe. If you are feeling well, we can leave by nightfall. The boat has already arrived."

Lyra turned to the door when she heard it open slightly. When her eyes met Silver's, he slid it shut quickly and she ran to open it again. She didn't see how her sister watched her as she ran after Silver's retreating form. It was her first instinct to chase after him when she saw the defeated look on his face since she couldn't bear the sight.

"Silver!" The tengu turned when he heard her call him and the sight of her made him feel lighter than flying ever did. She stopped some steps in front of him and even that distance felt like a lifetime away. Running after him was impulsive and at the moment she didn't know what to say. His eyes begged her to say something but nothing came out despite her efforts.

"I heard that you were leaving," He took the first step towards her. "Shit I feel like I've had this conversation a thousand times in my head but it doesn't get any easier. Hell, I already had this conversation with you but I'm just saying the same thing. You'll be safer without me but it still hurts. I know you can't stay here and I can't go to the mainland so-"

"Don't you think I don't know that myself? I know you think I'm naïve and maybe I am but I do understand. I want to stay and be with you but I can't. I'll miss you when I leave but do you know what makes it easier? It makes me feel better when I know you can fly free from your past and I was the one that helped you. And you helped me too. I now know who to trust and not to give it to fear."

Lyra felt a warm hand on her temple and she realized that Silver had closed the space between them. He moved his fingers through her hair before gently dropping his hand to his side. Her hair didn't fall into place though and she touched her hair to find a pin. She took it from her hair and held the ornament to her heart, the ice it was made from oddly warm.

"It's made from nevermeltice so you don't need to worry about it melting. You lost your pin trying to save me so the least I can do is replace it." Silver explained and kissed her temple where she usually wore her pin. "So you have something to remember me. I know I will never forget you."

* * *

Crystal sat on the edge of the boat and stared at the forest edging the beach, so different to her now. It was strange that Gold hadn't come to say goodbye to them. Her hands tightened around the stern of the boat as she listened to Platina speak to Yellow about her plans to speak to the emperor. She remembered Gold's words to her and she looked at Lyra who was clutching a pin in her hands.

"I want to speak to the emperor about the island as well." Crystal declared and Platina raised a brow. "I know it's not my place to say this but this island isn't the answer. I understand the prejudice, I've lived in it, but this island has done nothing to solve it. Maybe demons should be allowed on the mainland again, if you want understanding between our two races."

Platina and Yellow were quiet at this but Lyra quickly spoke up as well. "May I speak to him as well? If I tell him what I've experienced on this island he'll understand that we can trust demons. There are kind demons as there are evil humans. We defeated the Masked Demon together so humans and demons can work together. I know I sound naive but I want to help."

Platina looked to her samurai and remembered how prejudice she was once. Time and experiences taught her to respect them but she knew changing many people's opinion took much longer than changing one person's. The other demons were gathered around them and she pointed to Tansy. "Come with us."

Platina's words were blunt and Pearl laughed since she still had some ways to go when it came to speaking with others. Her eyes were cold and Wally instinctively stepped in front of her. Platina kept her face straight but blushed when she realized she was once again too blunt. "I meant that Tansy should be the one to speak to the emperor. Us telling him one thing but her telling him is another."

"You want me to represent the demons?" Tansy gawked at the responsibility Platina thrust on her.

"You are quit intelligent, more so than most I know, so you must be able to show him that demons are not barbarians." Yellow tried to encourage Tansy when she understood Platina's plan. "I'm sure that you can convince the emperor to change his views on demons! I will join you so you do not need to worry about going to the mainland alone."

"I'll come with you too!" Red quickly spoke up. Yellow's eyes widened, knowing that he wouldn't willing go to the home of humans in the past. He tightened his hands determinedly and she could see it reflected in his eyes. On the other hand, Wally could see that Tansy was still hesitant.

"You said that you were confused about what to do after the phoenix was defeated," He took her hand. He loved the island but a part of him felt its restraints and he knew that if anyone could make a change, it would be Tansy. "Maybe this is the chance that you were looking for."

"Something only I can do," Tansy whispered to herself. She stepped out from Wally's shadow and toward the boat. She took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself. She remembered her friendship with the lady and she wanted to give that to others. Where her friendship ended, she could create others.

She took a step onto the boat and smiled back to Wally. She looked at the seed in her hand and smiled to herself. She had an answer for him now and she thanked him for it. Her element symbolized life, growth and change. Tansy turned and held out a hand to him, smiling brighter than he saw before. "Will you come with me? I want to show you my home on the mainland."

"I would love to," He smiled. Her happiness was infectious and he climbed into the boat as well. He hadn't left the island in so long and he only remembered it vaguely. He was glad that there wasn't regret in her eyes anymore and it seemed that she had put the phoenix behind her. He turned back to Ruby and once again thanked for giving him the strength to help others.

Blue leaned against Green as she watched them leave the island, yelling for them to come home quickly even knowing that they were too far to hear her. A part of her knew that she might not be able to see them for some time and that laid heavy in her heart. Yellow and Red were her family so she would miss them but having Green by her side made that weight lighter.

Blue wanted to wish them luck but she didn't know if she wanted to return to the mainland where her mother died. The rain became harder for her to control, weighed down by her thoughts. Green must've sensed her thoughts for he placed his arm around her should. She was shocked when he told her, "Let it rain. Don't worry about me. Your rain has never hurt me."

The rain fell as Green lifted her into his arms without a word. The only sound exchanged was the rain falling around them and she wondered what he would do next. She didn't pull away from him since she trusted that he wouldn't hurt her, they were a family after all. She placed her head against his shoulder and at that moment he flew into the air.

She opened her eyes when she couldn't feel her rain anymore and she looked up from her haven. She hadn't controlled her rain to slow or stop so its absence confused her. Her eyes widened when she realized that warmth she felt wasn't entirely Green's.

"The sun," She said breathlessly and reached out to her like a child to it. His lips twitched at the wonder in her eyes. He held her tighter when she leaned her head against his shoulder. He had lifted her above the clouds since he remembered how she would whisper about the sun in her fretful sleep. She laughed in her glee and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He blushed and turned away from her but the action only made her smile wider. "If you ever want to see the sun again, you only need to tell me and I'll fly you above the clouds. You want a family and we can make one together."

"Is that a proposal?" Green flushed harder realizing how his wording must've sounded to her. He couldn't regret the words when she smiled at him and he knew that he would do anything for that smile. The thought of a family with her felt right. She laughed as she stared into his eyes, finding them more beautiful than the sun. "I accept then."

* * *

Crystal watched the island in island in the distance but something still didn't seem right to her. She didn't regret saying that she wanted to help the demons but she felt as if there were still words left unspoken in her heart. She turned back to the mainland, sighing to herself. They were still drifting over the ocean in the boat.

"Wait Crys!" She turned sharply at the voice and she instinctively ran to the stern of the boat. She saw Gold in the distance, running towards them and she found herself laughing at how the answer came running to her. They had already drifted some distance from the island and the water pooled around his waist when he finally caught the edge of the boat.

He was breathing heavily when she bent over the edge to speak to him. Water soaked them both because of his action but neither noticed. He placed his hands on her neck and pulled her closer to him. "Pretend I'm human for a moment and let me do this. I don't want any regrets."

Captured by the golden fire in his eyes, she couldn't protest as he kissed her deeply as if he would never see her again. His lips were warm and she closed her eyes under his spell but when she placed her hands on his shoulder, he took her hands. As quickly as he had pulled her close, he gently pushed her back into the boat and set it back on its course.

"Gold!" She tried to grab his hand again but he stepped back. He did the strangest thing: he smiled and waved to her as the boat drifted further. She called out to him until her throat was raw but she didn't know what exactly she wanted him to do. Tears trailed down his smile and she could see them despite the distance between them.

"I hope you had fun at Mononoke Island," He whispered the parting.

* * *

The cherry blossoms would bloom soon so Gold tried to forge happiness for the sake of the orphans who were looking forward to the occasion. They would usually have a feast and drink wine in celebration of the changing season but he couldn't make his mood reflect that change. His mind kept wondering back to Crystal and he touched the ribbon he stole from her.

He should've never kissed her all those months ago but he couldn't stop himself at the time. He was a selfish kitsune and stole a kiss from her but the memory was now bittersweet. There was so much he regretted, the angry words he said and even more what he didn't say to her. He didn't know if her opinion of him changed but he would never know since he was so scared of asking and being disappointed again.

Gold knew that he had to appear happy for the orphans, the reason he came to the island, so forced himself to stand from his sorrow. His heart stopped when the sound of their laughter wasn't as close as he thought they would be. He knew that they would follow mischief and quickly ran to find them. How dare they try to pull a prank without him?

As he came closer to the sound of their laughter, a scent caught his attention. He ran all the harder, trying to outrun the doubt telling him not to hope that it was true. He came to the field where the scent and laughter was strongest. He skidded to a stop at the sight of her, surrounded by flowers and the orphans. She finally turned and smiled hesitantly at him.

Crystal smiled awkwardly at him since she wasn't able to read the shock on his face. She barely heard the children around her now and her surrounding faded away until she could only see Gold. Yellow had told him that he would be at the feast and she had mentally prepared herself for that but now she couldn't recite any of the words she practised.

"You said you wanted to try human food again," Crystal held out a boxed lunch to him. He still didn't say a word so she turned to a larger box she brought with her. "I also have fireworks and sparklers. We can light them when it gets darker. Lyra tinkered with the fireworks so I'm sure that they'll be beautiful. You said they would like to see them and that you haven't seen them for a long time now."

"The only human thing I want right now is you." Gold came across the field and hugged her. His momentum sent them both into the flowers and he buried his face in her hair, wanting to assure himself with her scent. She returned to the island… she returned to him. It was more than he dared to hope for even after he heard her say she wanted to fight for him. "You came back."

She hugged him back and he lifted himself over her but neither stood. He placed a hand on her cheek, not able to stop the laughter from falling from his lips. He didn't know what her returning meant for them but he kissed her tenderly, her lips so familiar now. He finally leaned away from her and placed a warm hand on her cheek, not wanting to say anything to risk breaking the moment.

"I missed you," she laughed at the disbelief in his eyes and she could understand it. "I missed you Gold and I won't pretend that you're human. I don't need to do that because I don't hate you for what you are. You are loud and impulsive and caring and a rake but I don't need you to be anything else. I was taught to hate so it was hard to accept that I was falling in love with you."

Gold stopped running his hand through her hair at the word and stared into her eyes but they didn't shake with hesitation. He laughed happily and hugged her, not wanting to leave her again. "I guess you did surprise me in the end. My wonderfully sweet Crys, you hold something more powerful than my pearl. You have my heart and don't you dare think you can give it back. I love you."

"Thank Arcues, I thought I lost my chance with you." Crystal whispered her worry, remembering all the times they argued with each other. As much as they argued, he made a place in her heart and she couldn't imagine herself without him.

The children snickers and sequels brought her out of the moment. She blushed when she remembered they still surrounded her and quickly sat up though he kept his arms around her waist. Gold pouted and whispered that they would continue once the little imps were asleep. He realized that one stood out among the others and raised his brow at the blonde.

"This is Emerald," Crystal opened her arms to the little boy and he eagerly went into her arms. Gold recognized the name belonging to an orphan she often cared for. She gently pushed him towards Aibo and smiled when the two began to play together. "Yellow told me how you would hold a feast and thought that they would enjoy playing with them."

"Was that the only reason you returned?" He asked though he knew that wasn't the case. He wanted to tease her after so many months apart. From his grin, she knew that it wasn't meant to be an insult and she placed a hand over his but not to move it.

"I wanted to tell you myself," His interest peaked. "I'm sure they would enjoy the fireworks I brought but they might enjoy going to the mainland more. It took months but the emperor agreed to allow some demons onto the mainland for a short time. If he feels that change could be accepted, demons will be able to travel to the mainland whenever they want. It's not much but it's a start."

"You've done so much for me already," Gold kissed her forehead as the cherry blossom circled them. "Now we can have a kitsune wedding with both humans and demons present."


End file.
